Fear will be your enemy
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: Pitch has gained quite the interest in Elsa during the Big Freeze and wants her dead. By controlling Prince Hans, he failed in his plan. With the innocent prince being sentenced to death and the queen's life in danger, the Guardians have no other choice but to intervene...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Don't fight the fear.**

Arendelle, during the Big Freeze. 

Hans sighed as he looked outside the window, where the winds were still howling outside. The situation was getting worse and worse by the day. And even though they had retrieved the queen, the princess was still missing... And the queen didn't know either where her sister was, nor how to stop the winter she had created.

"Your Highness?" Hans shook himself out of his thoughts when he saw a servant with two shivering children by her side. "I found them at the gate, your highness. They have no food..."

And the lack of food was another problem. Hans' mind reeled as he looked to the two children. How long untill their food ran out? maximum 3 days for sure, since the people hadn't harvested anything of course, as it had been the middle of summer...

"Alright, Gerda. Give them a bowl of soup, and some warm clothes will you?" smiled Hans tiredly.

"Certainly, your highness." said the elderly woman, leaving the prince once more with his thoughts.

Even with the queen back, she had no clue as how to stop the winter. Hans rubbed his eyes. God, why did Anna leave! He only had that much credibility for the people. Soon, their patience would run out. Hunger and cold made every human desperate. And like any animal, they would fight for any scrapes that was left.

"Your highness?"

"What now?" snapped Hans as he swirled arround. His irritation quickly melted away when he saw the two young children again that Gerda had brought in earlier. "I'm terribly sorry, child. What is your name?" apologized Hans immediately, causing the girl to widen her eyes. No royal had ever apologized to a commoner like that.

"I...forgive me your highness. The fault is mine. My name is Sigunn." spoke the girl softly. "I was just wondering if there is a bed where we and my brother can sleep? All the other guest rooms are occupied, your highness"

"I'm sure there is still place in one of the nobility rooms" remembered Hans. "They have double beds..."

"They...have, your highness." said the girl hesitantly.

Hans frowned. "So, you have already a room?"

The girl swallowed heavily, as she didn't feel comfortable telling the prince.

"Girl, tell me" spoke Hans sternly as he knelt before her. "Tell me the truth. Did they give you a place in their rooms or not?"

The girl kept looking down. "No...your highness." She flinched when she saw Hans' angry gaze. "Forgive me, your highness!" cried the girl as she knelt to the ground. "I didn't meant to be such a nuisance for you!"

Hans blinked, returning his attention back to reality; His anger hadn't been for the girl, but for the nobilities, who had been so selfish in letting a girl standing in the cold. "Nuisance?" Hans slowly took the girl's chin up. "Child, you are no nuisance to anyone here. If they won't provide you a place to sleep, I'll give you one. I wasn't planning on sleeping that much anyway."

"I... Thank you, my lord" stuttered the girl astonished by the prince's generosity. "Truly, I am in your debt. I'll repay you, I swear to God."

The prince waved it away. "You don't have to pay me child. Your smile during these dark times is already a great gift."

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" called the younger brother out as they both went under the blanket.

"Gunnar!" sissed the older sister, afraid that the prince might be offended.

Hans chuckled softly. "Sure...Now, lets see...Do you know the story of the Little snow drop?" Both children shook their head. "Alright... Once upon a time.." It did his mind some good as well, as he told the little story for the children, remembering his own youth. Oh, how innocent and joyful everything still was back then...

"Thank you, My lord..." slurred the girl as sleep began to take over.

"You're welcome." spoke Hans quietly as he watched the sleeping children. "I hope you'll give them sweet dreams, sandman. They'll need it now more then ever." whispered the prince in the quiet dark room. The only light source came from the warm fire place...

"Oh, they don't need dreams, young prince." spoke a voice from behind him. Hans' hand went for his sword, as years of training kicked in. But he only found air. The prince cursed in himself. He had left the sword by his desk! The prince swirled arround, making a fist to punch the enemy in the face, when the man simply vaporised before his eyes!

"Oh, you got fire...I like that!" cackled the voice as the prince launched again.

"Where are you devil?" growled Hans as he flashed his eyes arround the dark room.

"Right here, young man." Hans stumbled back when he felt the man's cold eyes pierce inside his. "uhmmm...interesting..."

"What?" growled Hans as he looked fearlessly into the yellow eyes.

"You have no...fear inside you..." spoke the figure interested as he swirled arround the prince. "I can use that."

Hans glared to the man as he swirled arround. "Whatever your offer is, I'm not a sellsword. I'm not that dishonourable. Now, tell me who you are, and why you are here."

"No, you are not." spoke the figure. "as for your second question...i'm pitch black, the King of Nightmares."

Hans raised his eyebrows. "Suriously? King of Nightmares? Quite arrogant are we?"

"Look the pot accusing the kettle." sneered Pitch back. "Who wants to become King of Arendelle?"

Hans' eyes narrowed. "You are reading my mind..."

"Bingo!" cried Pitch out.

"Cut to the real talk already, Pitch black. I'm growing tired of this game." spoke Hans annoyed by the entity's mannerism.

"Very well. I want you to break Anna's heart, and Kill the queen." said Pitch carelessly.

Hans blinked, and blinked again, before bursting out into laughter. "Now, that's a bad joke, really!" laughed the prince. "I'll never do such a thi-" The prince suddenly coughed when Pitch dissolved into his mouth, making him almost choke in the process.

"No..." gasped Hans as he fell to the ground. The entity began to take over his mind!

"Your highness?" Hans' sweaty face looked up, to the awake girl. She could help him!

"Help...me!" coughed Hans as his hand went to his heart. It was difficult to concentrate now. Another wave of pain crashed into his body, and his heart went into overddrive. "Listen girl, In a few moments...I'll be different, in a whole other way of behaviour. Please...Try to warn the Duke! Get out of here, now!"

"But...Your highness-"

"Get out!" barked Hans. His green eyes became black for a second as Pitch began to take over more and more of the man's mind. Those violent thoughts... He was unable to shut them out. And he had plenty of those thoughts inside him, as Pitch took them all out, smacking them in his face, breaking his will more and more. "no!" moaned Hans. No, he couldn't give in. His mind travelled back to Anna... She was counting on him! And the queen...Elsa...

Pitch growled inside the man's mind. He resisted longer then he had ever anticipated... but it didn't matter. Soon, he'll break, like everyone else. He just had to find his weak spot... Pitch blinked as he saw a more brighter, happier memory inside the prince's mind. now, what was this? Pitch cackled when he felt Hans' shock transforming into rage.

 _"Don't you DARE-"_

 _"I'll do her no harm..."_ Pitch moved the prince's arm now, and the young child that was still in the room, suddenly coughed as he began to choke by Pitch' shadows. _"Him, on the other hand..."_

 _"No! Stop this!_ "

 _"I'll stop, If you let me in."_ Pitch felt Hans short hesitation.

 _"You swear. Swear that not one child will be harmed, when you take my body?"_

"yes"

"He's in here!" called the older sister out as she arrived with the Duke. Hans knew he had little time left to decide, for the boy's life was on the brink. What would Elsa have done... She would have done this. She had sworn an oath, the same oath he had taken when he took up as remporary regent of Arendelle.

 _"Do you swear to protect and care for this country and its inhabitants?"_

 _"I do solemnly swear..."_

 _"_ Fine. I give in." swallowed Hans heavily. He sighed relieved when the boy got released, when suddenly he felt himself being...slammed behind a door... It was as if his senses were dulled; He still could watch, and feel and hear, but it was muffled and dark...

"Your highness... are you okay?"

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't speak the words he wanted to. Pitch was talking in his stead.

"I'm fine. I just am a bit tired..." He looked to the young concerned Sigunn. "Something the matter, child?"

The peasant girl gasped when she saw Hans' yellow eyes. "Lord Duke! His majesty warned me before! He said he felt as if he became possessed!"

"My dear child, that's just nonsense" spoke the Duke concerned for the girl's sanity. "I believe you and your brother are still facing some after effects from the hypothermia and-"

"Its not true!" cried the girl. "His highness cried out in pain! There was a man pitch black, and-"

Pitch growled inside Hans' mind. That girl had seen too much! What if they began to believe her? "Perhaps it is indeed better to let a medic examine her further, Lord Duke."

"Please, you have to listen to me! He's not himself and is being controlled! I'm going to help you My Lord! Just like you helped me!" screamed the girl loudly as the guards took her out of the room. Her screaming caused several other guests to wake and look out their doors at the scenery.

Pitch forced Hans' body arround, to the window, to see a ice harvester with a young girl in his arms walk to the gates.

"Its princess Anna!" he heard one of the guards shout.

Pitch smirked inside his new body. "Perfect..." mumbled the controlled prince, before turning his attention back to the dignitaries. "I'm going to look back for princess Anna!" He knew she was already back, but hey, some theater always helped... Pitch chuckled inside when he felt the prince's rage.

"You can't go out there, its too dangerous!" spoke one of the dignitaries.

* * *

"leave her alone!" Hans watched powerless inside his body, as he drew his sword to slay the queen. "Please, no don't do this to her!" Pitch only laughed as he used Hans as his puppet. The prince screamed and pushed against the barriers, trying to break free. Nothing. He couldn't do anything!

"No!"

To Hans' horror, Anna jumped in front of his sword, freezing over in a split second. Anna, no, get out of there! As the sword came down, the trapped prince feared he would break the now frozen fiancé of him. Instead, Elsa's Ice proved to be stronger, shattering his sword, to his great relief. The blast did more then that. As the prince fell down on the fjord, Pitch screetched as he became severed from Hans' body. The sudden removal of the entity from his mind made the prince lose conciousness, not seeing the Act of True love, nor the return of Summer...

* * *

 **Hallo there! This was just a prologue, and explains Hans' sudden betrayal during the movie. I also wanted to give more insight on how grave the situation must have been during the Big Freeze, with the food loss and the people dying of hypothermia... Remember, this is the 1800's!**

 **I know it isn't a typical start for a Jelsa fanfic like you might be used to. I'm both a Helsa and Jelsa shipper, and this is the first time trying an attempt at a jelsa fic. It will be VERY slow build up, and will focus more on the adventure rather then fluff between the main couples.**

 **Right, just to make clear once more, the pairings:**

 **Jack/Elsa**

 **Kristoff/Anna**

 **redeemed!Hans/OC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole.**

"Bunny?" Jack blinked when he saw the Easter bunny come his way. "Uh...I swear, I didn't do anything this year with those pipes!" _Or was it the stone eggs?_

"Yeah, I know that, mate." growled the rabbit to the guardian of fun. "It isn't about your sherades. We have far more dangerous concerns."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you when we're there." said Bunny as he tapped on the ground.

"Oh no" stuttered Jack as he saw the pipe appear. "Listen I'm not going alone with yo-WOAAAAH!" Jack screamed as he was put off the ground by the rabbit and slid down the pipe, to god-knows-where. "You could have given me a warning!"

"Oeps" smirked Bunny. The tunnel became lighter now, meaning they both were almost there.

OEF! Jack groaned when he hit the hard ground, while Bunny simply hopped on his strong feet.

"ah, Jack!" spoke North seriously. "Good, everyone has arrived, now."

Jack raised his eyebrows when he saw sandman and the toothfairy as well. What was going on? It must be truly serious if they all were together. "May I know why? I was busy creating a snowday in Canada."

Bunny gniffled. "Now you know how I feel when I'm busy preparing Easter, mate" Jack gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to go into a dispute when North stopped them in time.

"It's not the time for such little shenanigans!" called North seriously. "We wouldn't let you come if it wasn't urgent, Jack. You know that."

"So, what's the news?" asked Jack curious.

"We got a message from the Man in Moon." explained Toothfairy to the guardian of fun. "It seems Pitch is again on the move. Apparently, he was somehow transported to another time-period-"

"So, good riddance then!" interrupted Bunny amused while he was playing with his boomerang. Sandman too approved, by making two hands clap in applause.

"Not when you know that he took over a young man's mind and nearly killed two sisters" spoke Toothiana sharply, causing sandman to stop clapping.

"Oh." murmured Bunny. "That's indeed no good."

"So, how do we get to where-ever Pitch is?" asked Jack the obvious question.

"I know a way" said North uncomfortable as he took out another snow globe. This one however, was glowing sparkling blue. "These allow us to go back in time and track Pitch down before he can do any more damage."

"You got time-travelling globes in your store?" asked Toothiana incredulously. "North, what if Pitch stole one of these?"

"He..." answered North sheepishly. "He actually already did."

Seriously?"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Because of your fault, two people nearly got killed!"

"YES, I know, its my fault!" roared North to quiet them all. Well, all besides Sandy. "But don't we all make mistakes in life?" Santa claus smashed the globe on the ground, to reveal a portal before him. "I'm going after him to mend my mistakes. What about you?"

Jack was the first to go forward, followed by the sandman, Toothiana and then Bunny. As the last guardian went through the portal it dissappeared with a zap.

* * *

"Your highness?" Elsa looked up from her desk when she saw Kai in her doorway. "Forgive me, but there is girl who wishes to see you."

"I'm terribly sorry Kai; but she'll have to wait." spoke Elsa tiredly. "I'll speak her in a few hours maybe." The Queen didn't want to be so rude, but the paperwork, as well as the administration from the Big Freeze took all her concentration during those last few days. Compatibles had to be made about the food loss and the damage on the houses, as well as the damage on their economy. And it wasn't looking good. Their harvest was nearly gone, and autumn would soon settle in. Her people would starve! She could off course ask for her neighbouring countries for help, but...Elsa bit her lip. They weren't so keen on helping an all powerfull queen who could set a kingdom in a eternal winter...

"I'm very sorry, your highness, but the girl insists you speak with her." said the butler uncomfortable as his eyes looked to Elsa's frosted hands.

Elsa stood up from her desk. "Very well then. Take her to the throne room, I'll be there shortly." As the butler went away, the queen sighed. She had seen how scared the servant still felt arround her. And not just the servants, but the people as well. A simple Ice skating ring wasn't enough as an apology for their losses, she knew that. Eventually, she'll have to face them...

"Elsa, Elsa!" the queen looked up to see her sister run their way. "Kristoff kissed me! He asked me first, well, no, I first gave my permission, and-" Anna stopped babbling when Elsa raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, Anna, You'll have to tell me later" spoke Elsa quickly. "There are matters to take care off. Later during supper, you can tell me all about it alright?" Elsa quickly went to the throne room. It was partly true off course. She had matters to take care off, but she did want to hide her jealousy for her sister's happiness. She knew she shouldn't... Anna was free in truly every way. She didn't have obligations as queen, she could marry in time the man she loved... she didn't have Ice powers that nearly destroyed the kingdom. Elsa swallowed heavily, feeling the guilt weight her down. Love will thaw...

The queen snapped back into reality when the doors opened and she strode into the throne room, to see a kneeling girl in the middle. She sat down, as was the tradition, and spoke. "Please, stand" The girl obliged her command, while still looking downwards. "You wished to see me, young child?"

"I do, your highness." mumbled the girl. "I come on behalf of someone who was kind to me..."

Elsa gripped the railings tighter. Was it her family that she had killed involuntarily? Was she blaming her? "Speak, girl. I'll do anything to help the person who helped you..."

"It's...Its his royal highness Prince Hans, your grace." spoke the girl, making Elsa's blood run cold. "He took me and my little brother in, a few nights ago, and let us sleep in his own bed."

"Girl, do you realize what he did?" spoke Elsa sharply. "He may have shown kindness to you, but he commited crimes against the throne. That's not something I can simply forget about."

"I..I'm aware, your grace" said the girl shivering from the sudden cold in the room. "But I believe his royal highness was possessed and not himself during those acts, your grace."

"Possessed?" frowned Elsa. "By whom?"

"By..a man called pitch black, your grace. He...he called himself the King of Nightmares and suddenly, he simply vaporized into the prince's mouth. His eyes...they were yellow"

Elsa was quiet for a long time. A child's fantasy, that was denying what the prince had committed, was the first thing that came to mind. On the other hand, the girl seemed truly upset. She didn't want to break the child's faith. "I'll see into the matters girl, and I will speak with the prince myself."

"Can I come with you?" pleaded the commoner. "I have to see him!" Elsa narrowed her eyes. Now, the girl was crossing a line in her brutality, Child's faith or not!

The girl shivered from the cold that began to spread across the room.

"This conversation is over." said the queen sharply as she nodded to the guards by the door, who opened them. The girl took the hint, and went silently outside, miserable in her not being able to convince the queen.

Elsa paced arround the room. As much as she wanted to believe the girl... she shuddered when she thought again about the fjord.

 _"Your sister is dead because of you!"_

Still, she had made a promise to her. the queen looked outside the window. _And a queen never went back on her word._ The Southern ship had already sailed out...By the time she got there, Hans would already be hanged for his crimes...

* * *

 **Next time, we'll focus again a bit on Hans as well as Jack and the other guardians turning up in Arendelle.**

 **Just a few things to clear up:**

 **Elsa is quite harsh towards the girl, but let me remind you: this was another time period, where etiquette was different. Also, it wouldn't be realistic for Elsa to immediately believe Sigunn. Her mind wants to believe her, but she suffers from 'tunnel'-vision: She sees now only the bad deeds that Hans has committed towards her and her sister.** **But hey don't worry! Hans' name will be cleansed once a certain Guardian comfirms Sigunn's story... *winks***

 **Anyhow, let me know what you think so far of this story. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Jack and Elsa, as well as Hans and my OC are finally meeting! Gosh, I'm so excited!**

 **Warning! This chapter may contain some violence.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love is the death of Duty.**

"Hi Elsa! How was your day?" asked Anna happily to her sister.

"Busy as always." smiled the queen back.

"You know, you really need to get out for a while." spoke Anna concerned when she saw Elsa's pale tired face. "You are way too long in your study room. Some air will do you good. Why don't you go out with me and Kristoff tonight to the theater?"

Elsa was quiet as she thought over Anna's proposal. She couldn't do much about Hans' death sentence, as he was judged in his own country, by his own laws. Along with the head aches about the afternath of the Freeze, she supposed it could indeed do no harm. A little sister-time would ease her spirits for sure... "Why not?" smiled Elsa back.

Anna cheered, nearly toppling the cup of wine over that was close in her reach. "Yey! some little sister time!" laughed the princess, while Kristoff quickly took the cup before it could fall. "oeps..." gniffled the princess as she took hold of the cup.

* * *

TJAK! A blinding hot pain spread across his bare back when the whip came down. He had tried to prepare himself for the pain, but he cried out before he could help himself. Tears began to spill over his cheeks when the whip came down a second time.

Hans shook from the pain as he desperately tried to break free from his iron shackles. He couldn't off course, but it was pure animalistic instinct that kicked in,telling him to get away...

"AAAAAH!" the whips came faster now, and harder, and the prince slumped further down, completely drenched in sweat and dirt. He felt as if he would pass out..which would be a true blessing at this point. Anything but the pain...

As the prince was tortured on the square, his brothers watched repulsed to the scene. Even for those crimes, to see their little brother harmed, was too much for them all...

"Father, please" spoke Jurgen with tears in his eyes. "Let him stop."

"Just a few more, Jurgen. A lesson needs to be learned here." spoke the King without any concern for his youngest son.

"Father, he's bleeding to death!" spoke Franz, also unable to see the scene in front of him. The King finally raised his hand, and the executioner stopped. Immediately, a few brothers went forward to release their youngest sibling from his shackles.

"God, he is barely concious" whispered Ulrich as they carefully bended the body to lift him up. He didn't even react at his brother's touches, which began to concern his siblings even more. "Father, he needs medical attention!"

"He'll be dead soon anyway" waved the King emotionless. "Why bother?"

Franz would have attacked his father if his brothers didn't held him back. "Franz, no!" sissed Ulrich. "Don't anger him further. We don't want you too on the block!"

the prince willed himself to calm down, before returning his attention to his little brother. God, his skin was loose, hanging nearly off his body from the lashes! "Let's try to patch him up as good as possible" spoke Franz with difficulty. "Its the least what we brothers can do..."

* * *

Elsa had always felt uncomfortable with people touching either her, or each other. She felt quite...repulsed with the fact that Anna and Kristoff were...well, hugging and carressing each other's hands and such. Again, she felt a twinge of jealousy and sadness go through her. If she already had so much difficulty with simply communicating or even touching people, how would a guy ever found her attractive? Elsa began to knit her braid again, a little habitude she couldn't get rid off. When one of the actors of the play made a joke, she laughed along with Anna and Kristoff. the young worried queen shook her head. Relax... just enjoy the play...

"So, it was fun, wasn't it?" babbled Anna as they went out of the theater.

"Yeah, yes it was" commented Elsa on her way back. And it was the truth. She had enjoyed herself in the end, and forgotten her worries, if only for a short time. "I really needed it. Thank you Anna. Sometimes I get so stuck inside my head, I forget to have fun with you and Kristoff..."

Anna smiled warmly to her sister. "It's the least I can do..."

* * *

"Hans Westerguard. Here in sight of god and men, I sentence you to die" spoke the executioner. "Do you want to speak a final word?"

Even after his brother's care, the prince still looked on the verge of collapsing from both the pain and the exhaustion. His voice was hoarsh from the little water he had been given. "None but this. I did not do it. Not of my own accord. I'm truly sorry." Hans breathed heavily as he shut his eyes. He didn't want to know when he was going to die, when he was going to fall and suffocate from the lack of air...He didn't want to see the executioner open the hatch. He didn't want to see his brothers' eyes nor those of his father. His mother...Hans' lip trembled when he saw her before his mind's eye.

 _"Mommy, I'm afraid..."_

 _"Don't worry darling...I'll be there, I'll always be there to protect you. Now be brave, and don't weep..."_

Hans took another shaky breath. Don't weep. Be brave...

The hatch dissappeared underneath him, and he felt the knot arround his neck cutting his air supply off. He began to see stars behind his closed eyes and just when he thought he was going to pass out and die...TSK! Hans stumbled on the ground when the cord arround his neck broke. The prince coughed as his lungs began to refill themselves again. He never thought he would taste something so sweet again...

"Get up!" The prince shook his head. As his mind cleared, he began to realize someone had been calling him all this time while he was regaining conciousness. "Come on Ginger boy, don't fall asleep now!" growled the voice...It was female... "Get UP!" Another yell made Hans see clear again, and the sounds rushed back into his ears. The prince scrambled up and looked to his rescuer. "Come on!" yelled the girl. wait... Hans blinked again. A girl? A girl saved him from execution?

"Who are you?" yelled Hans back to his rescuer, who hadn't stopped shooting ever since Hans got freed by her hand.

"Do you really want to have your questions here, Sideburns?" spoke the girl angrily. "I'd like to have some help too!"

The prince turned his mind back to reality when another soldier attacked them. The prince skillfully punched the man in the jaw, and took the familiar weight of the sword in his hand. They ran further on, in-between dark alley's, avoiding the soldiers preying eyes. When ever a soldier noticed them, either the prince or the mysterious girl took him out.

"This way!" huffed the girl from the long run. "Then we should be able to-"

POW! A gunshot was fired, nearly shooting her in the head if Hans hadn't pulled her back in time. "No!"

"Hans?" The 13th prince's heart skipped a beat when he recognised one of his brother's voice.

"Robin?" Hans slowly came out of the shadows, before the girl could do anything. "Thank goodness, you-AH!" A gunshot echoed through the alley.

* * *

As they went through the portal something immediately felt wrong. "Tooth? Bunny?" Jack looked behind him. Sandy was with them... but where are the others? "Hello?"

"Where are Toothiana and Bunny?" asked North surprised. "They came after you right?"

"They did..." said Jack while ruffling through his hair. "Sandy, do you know where they are?" Sandy simply put his hands up, to indicate he didn't know either. "Tell me that portal was safe..." growled Jack worried as he looked back to North.

"Uh, well...I have never tried those globes with so many people...It could be that they might have "zapped out" a few moments before we came here. With any luck, they are just in another country instead of another time period."

"What? So, they can be in like the prehistorical times or the middle ages?"

"I fear so..."

Jack groaned. "Great! How are we going to find them? If Pitch finds out..."

"He won't." said North while trying to keep calm. "Because we will find them before he does. Now come on, let's go to the-"

"Hey, wait a minute?" cried Jack out as he saw the iced over castle from afar. "That castle...its covered in ice?" Sandy replied by showing Jack's staff. "No, sandy, I didn't do that." spoke Jack to the little man. "I wonder who did though. Could it be Pitch?"

"Unlikely...but, better carefull then not at all..." said North hesitantly. The three guardians entered the city, that slumbered now during nightfall. "Everything seems normal here..." spoke North as they passed by some shops. "Lets try to get a bed in one of the taverns, Sandy. What do you think Jack? A nice meal would be nice...Jack?" North looked arround to search for the Guardian of Fun, when he suddenly saw him flying to the palace. "Jack, no! Its too dangerous, we'll be drawing attention to us!"

* * *

"No, you fool, put your gun down!" yelled Robin to his fellow officier. The sibling tried to pull the trigger away from his little brother, only slightly succeeding in it. Hans fell down as the gunshot went through his arm, instead of his chest.

"Hans?" Robin looked down his younger sibling. oh no..the prince-soldier swallowed heavily when he saw the familiar execution clothes on his baby brother. As a captain of the guard, he had been stationed in a smaller, more further part of the main capitol. He hadn't been present, nor had he known about his baby brother's execution...And now, he had to reel him back in, to see him die for good...

"Sir. We need to take him to your King..."

To Hans' horror, his sibling began to point his pistol back to him.

The older brother swallowed heavily. He had sworn an oath to his King, to obey his every order. If he didn't, he would be condemned for treason. And if he did, he would practically become his brother's murderer...

"Robin..." whispered Hans as he held his hand against his shot arm.

The man's arm shook from keeping the gun up...He couldn't. The Love for his brother was victorious over the Duty for his King. He would not have his brother's blood on his hands! Robin thrusted his elbow into the soldier's stomach next to him.

"Run, Hans! Get away from here!" yelled Robin as Hans scrambled back up.

"No, I'm not going to let you die in my place!" screamed Hans back as Robin fended of the other soldiers.

"We have to go!" spoke the girl as well, while taking Hans forcefully away from the scene. She was petite but she was quite strong for a woman.

"I can't let my brother die!"

"I didn't come here to let you die as well!" screamed the girl back. "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

Hans turned one last time arround to see his brother secure their escape, before following the girl into the forrest. I'm so sorry, Robin...

* * *

Elsa smiled as she looked to the Aurora Borealis. those flickering Lights always calmed her mind. The queen took another sip from her hot chocolate and just wanted to put the cup down on the table, when she noticed movements in the garden. "Hello?" Her mind began to reel. What if there were assassins here, trying to kill her or Anna? Her hands began to frost over, and after clenching her fists, the frost became hard Ice, as thick as those Ice cubes Kristoff sowed. Stronger then one...stronger then ten... stronger then a hundred men... Elsa knew the ancient song, and she hoped for once that the Ice harvesters were right in this case...

"Hello?" She now began to descend down the stairs, without any candles to give away her position. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the eerie atmosphere in the castle at night.

A shadow appeared in front of her and scared as she was, she froze him against the wall. Or at least she attempted too, because the intruder responded with Ice as well.

The two looked shocked to the ice spikes they had created, that had become mixed in color from their respective magic; For Elsa, it was soft blue, while Jack's was silver white.

"Who are you?" whispered Elsa amazed.

* * *

 **And...Cliffhanger! The next time, Jack and Elsa get to know each other better. As for the sudden dissappearance of Tooth and Bunny, It will be solved...in time.**

 **Leave reviews, I want to know what you like, and what you don't like! I really want to improve my writing skills!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wisdom is found only in truth.**

It was quiet for a long time as the guardian and the queen looked upon one another. "uh...Hi there" waved Jack carefully. "uhm..Would you be so kind as to..."

"Jack! are you-" North and Sandy were blasted against the wall as well by the young queen.

"Now, I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't even care..." spat the queen. Inside however, she was shaking. Her worst nightmare was confirmed...they had indeed come to kill her, with another wizard no less!

"No, wait let us explain, we are not-"

"GUARDS!" yelled the queen. The castle was already up from the little fight between Jack and Elsa, and now, the soldiers were already rushing towards their queen they had sworn to protect. "Take them to the dungeons, and shackle the white-haired boy in Irons. No food or water for the next three days!"

"Yes your highness!" saluted the guards as they approached the three guardians. Jack's eyes widened. Wait...they could see them? Adults could see them? He glanced to North and Sandy who were grabbed as well.

"Wait, your...your highness" asked Jack as the strong guards took his staff out of his hands. "We swear, we are no spies, we come with good intentions-"

"I'll judge over that tomorrow" said the queen without even looking back. Her mind was already occuppied with her sister's safety. Oh, what if they went to Anna's room as well? She would never forgive herself!

"Anna!" yelled the queen as frost began to appear on the wooden floor. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Uhmm...Elsa?" slurred Anna sleepy from the slightly opened door. Her hair, as usual, stood at all sides from the constant turning in bed. "Whatshappeningh?"

"oh, thank goodness, you're okay" The queen took her younger sibling in a hug, causing Anna to become fully awake and aware of her sister's distress.

"Elsa? Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" laughed Anna to the crying queen. "What happened? The whole castle seems to be awake?" asked Anna immediately after.

"There was noise, a few moments agao. I went downstairs, to check on it, when someone...with ice powers attacked..." spoke Elsa shakenly. "I let them take them to the dungeons to judge tomorrow... Oh Anna, I was so worried that something might have happened to you...Can I stay with you tonight?"

Anna nodded. She herself didn't feel safe to sleep alone after what she had heard. If her big sister was already so shaken up...It scared her too, for Elsa was now the only family member she had left. She wouldn't know what to do if she ever lost her! Of course, you can." spoke the princess to her sibling. "Come on, let's get some rest. You'll need if for tommorrow..."

* * *

They had slept more or less as they both woke up, desperately searching for the other sister, afraid something might happened while they slept. It was ridiculous maybe to be so paranoid, but at that moment, they both needed the comfort. After both retiring to their rooms to dress themselves up by their maids, Elsa thought about the white-haired boy. Truly, he seemed innocent and honest...but so had Prince Hans. She couldn't let her guard down again so easily...When she wanted to go downstairs to the dungeons to speak with the prisoners, Anna begged her to come with her.

"No. Anna, I can't allow to let something happen to you, again. I'll be more relieved if you would stay as far as possible. Who knows what might happen down there?" spoke Elsa affectionately to her sister.

"Alright. But I'll wait only 5 minutes." spoke the red-head sternly. "If you don't come back, I'll punch them so hard, they'll fly in Hans' prison cell!"

Elsa chuckled softly at her sister's words. "Alright now. I'm going down."

"Good luck" smiled Anna as she waited impatiently by the standing clock. 60...59...58...

Just like the young princess, Elsa was counting down too, not the seconds, but the stairs. As the guards let her to the confined prisoners she clenched her fists to keep her nerves under control. Love will thaw...Everything will be alright... The young queen took a deep breath, before signalling the guards to open the door of the prison cell. The nervosity dissappeared from the queen's face, revealing nothing. Conceal don't feel...don't let them know... She let the guards stay, for her own security, while two others stood outside, in case they would try anything to escape.

The older one, with the white beard spoke up: "Your majesty, we-"

"Silence, scum!" yelled one of the guards. "Don't speak untill the queen asks you to!"

"Its alright, Jarle, thank you" said the queen sternly to her guard. The least she wanted, was the prisoners to feel intimidated and shut themselves off from her questions. "Now, explain to me, why you were on my grounds at the middle of the night."

"We were looking arround, your majesty." spoke the boy. Elsa shifted her gaze to him.

"Really? Do you think me a fool? Who are you working for?"

"We don't work for anyone, your majesty." spoke the older man. "We are merely...travellers."

The young queen noticed the hesitation and the room became colder, as her anger rose. "Don't lie to me. It won't help your case. Now for the last time: who are you, and who are you working for?" Elsa looked to the little sandman. "Perhaps you can tell me? You haven't spoken ever since you were here..."

"He can't your majesty." spoke the boy. "He's...He doesn't have the ability to speak." He couldn't explain her that Sandman actually stayed silent to honour the sleeping, dreaming children. She would think them nuts. "We...we come from a far away land, you wouldn't know the name. We came here to find clues, to find a man called Pitch Black, who seemed to have wronged people here..."

"Hold on" spoke Elsa sharply. "Who did you mention?"

"Pitch Black" said Jack confused. "Wait... do you know him?"

Elsa's mind was reeling. That name...it was so familiar...

* * *

 _"Possessed?" frowned Elsa. "By whom?"_

 _"By..a man called pitch black, your grace. He...he called himself the King of Nightmares and suddenly, he simply vaporized into the prince's mouth. His eyes...they were yellow"_

* * *

Elsa snapped back into reality. "I am the one who asks questions here, boy. What do you know of this...Pitch Black?"

"He's...he believes himself to be a King of Nightmares, your grace..." spoke Jack uncomfortably. Now, she certainly wouldn't believe them!

Elsa's eyes widened, but kept her stone mask. That peasant girl had also spoken of this Pitch Black... Could it be that she was telling the truth all along?!

Jack went on, unaware of the queen's growing nervousness. "He suddenly vanished from where we came from. We heard rumors that he took over a young man's mind and almost killed two sisters..."

The young queen clenched her fists so hard, they became white. It didn't help though; Snowflakes began to swirl softly in the air as her distress rose. "Guards. Take this prisoner to my study room." The two guards blinked uneasy by their queen's command, but obeyed nevertheless. As both guards took both Jack's arms, he and the queen went upstairs, where Anna was waiting.

"Elsa! Thank goodness, you-" the princess stopped talking when she saw a white-haired boy in-between the guards.

"I'll be fine, Anna" smiled Elsa apologizingly to her sister as she went to the study room. "I'll tell you everything later"

As the guards finally shackled Jack to a chair nearby the warm fire, the queen kept looking interested to the boy's staff. That must be his wand...Still, she felt no black evil magic in it... She returned her gaze to the young boy...no, wait. A man. Due to the white hair, and the fact she always had seen his face in the dark, made him look younger then she first thought he was.

"Now...I want to know all about why you came here, and what your relationship is with this mr. Black." said Elsa as she sat opposite the young guardian.

"We are not on friendly terms, your grace..." Jack paused. "Wait. Let me start over. Hi. I'm Jack Frost." He held out his not-cuffed hand to Elsa who looked baffled to his gesture.

"What are you doing?" asked the queen suspiciously as she stared at his hand as if it was poisonous acid.

"Its a handshake. That's how we say hello" smiled Jack to the young woman.

"No, I mean, why suddenly saying your name?" asked Elsa her real question.

"Well, I still have to introduce myself to you, don't I? It seems only proper to do. Now, what's your name?"

"Excuse me? You don't ask me my name! I'm your queen!" spoke Elsa shocked to the man. This was atrocious to talk so out of turn!

"Its a simple question" said Jack confused. "And a simple answer. I don't know what there is to be so upset about?"

Elsa stayed quiet for a long time. "Very well. I'm Elsa." The queen akwardly shook the guardian's hand. "Now, Cut to the chase. Tell me what you know about him."

"I already told you what we know about him." said Jack seriously. "We came to investigate who Pitch exactly wanted to murder and why, and, most importantly, who he possessed..." the young guardian frowned when he saw the queen standing up, looking out of the window. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong, Elsa?"

The young queen shuddered when she heard him say her name. It was so personal, and too...informal. This is how only her sister was allowed to call her...She shook her head. There were worse things then this... The young queen trembled as she realized she had sent an innocent man to his death. She could have avoided it! If only she had listened to that girl...what was her name?

"Your majesty?"

Elsa snapped back into reality and faced her guest, slash prisoner again. "You don't have to look further for the two sisters, nor for the man who was possessed by Mr. Black."

"Really? That's great, so you know them!" smiled Jack happily.

"I, along with my sister Anna, were the one's who were nearly killed..." spoke Elsa softly, causing Jack's face to transform into shock. "The one who is...or rather...was..." Elsa swallowed heavily. "He was Prince Hans, Anna's ex-fiancé." She noticed the man's confused face. "Its a long story, which I'm not going to bother you with."

"So, All we need to do is get to this Hans, and ask him how or why Pitch wanted him!" murmured Jack. A soft cough from the queen made him look up again.

"I'm afraid that's not possible either, Jack. The prince...he was hanged yesterday." said the saddened queen. God, why hadn't she listened to that girl! Now that man was dead because of her...wait...that girl! The young queen swirled arround, causing Jack to look surprised to her sudden change of mood. "There was a girl who was witness to Prince Hans' sudden change. If we can talk to her, maybe we get some answers as for why this Pitch Black is here!"

Jack smiled relieved and happily to the queen. "That's amazing! God, I could kiss you!" Jack's face went red when he realized what he said. "I mean...Not that I even could, with my hand being cuffed at the chair and all..." blushed the guardian akwardly.

"What?" Elsa's face was red now too, and she looked down to see the young guardian still shackled to the chair. "Oh, right...You're still...wait a moment, let me..." The young queen knelt by the chair, to lock the key into the iron cuffs. Jack sighed relieved when the pressure on his wrists dissappear.

"Thank you, your majesty-"

"Elsa. You may call me Elsa, if you feel comfortable with that" smiled the queen softly.

Jack's surprise quickly transformed into a big grin. "Very well...Elsa."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown...

"You incompitent fool! You had one job, to kill the prince before he could talk!" screamed Pitch enraged.

"May I remind you, you are still under my control..." spoke the figure sharply. "You were the one who blew the chance away to kill those sisters"

"May I remind you, you asked ME for help to wipe those two sisters out?" retorted Pitch repulsed by the man. "Which I have done. Now, give me what I want!"

"and you failed. The deal is not off."

"You promised..." Pitch' shadows became sharper and darker as his rage grew. "You gave your word, you would give me-"

"And I will. Now take down those witch-sisters!"

"Oh, forget those sisters already." snarled Pitch to his 'partner in crime'. "That girl is far more dangerous then she looks like."

"She just freed that prince..."

"She is sent by the Man in Moon." The figure stiffened by Pitch' mention.

"Then that is indeed a problem. Very well. Get it done quickly."

"And then, you will give me your end of the bargain?"

"After you have slain those sisters as well!" snapped the voice.

Pitch grumbled angrily. He had no choice, as he was bound like a puppet to his 'master's needs. a rather childish master, if he may say so bluntly. But, the fact that he gets the chance to kill that annoying prince and his little guardian-angel, gave him some satisfaction, especially now that he had found out that the rescuer was chosen by the Man in Moon... Pitch looked up to the shining round light in the dark sky.

"It seems, old friend, that you are favoring that prince as well...Strange, but interesting nonethless..." Pitch swirled his hand, and skillfully began to craft several black mares..."Let's see how precious those two are for you, shall we?" At his command, the black mares swirmed out into the night...

* * *

 **So, the truth gets out! I hope you all liked this chapter. Elsa gets already a bit 'warmed up' by our favorite guardian eh? And it seems Hans and his rescuer are deep trouble! We'll get to know her a little bit better next time...**

 **The explanation as for why adults suddenly can see the guardians will be given, don't worry!** **Each chapter will from now on switch back and forth between Elsa's and Hans' perspective, as the story develops.**

 **Please review!**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Nibbly, nibbly, mouse! Who's nibbling at my house?"**

Hans couldn't anymore. Normally, he could run at this pace for hours, but his wounds began to drain his energy away. "Stop..." gasped the prince. "I think we lost them."

"We have to keep moving" spoke his rescuer as she looked slightly behind her.

"Well, I can't" snapped Hans back as he clutched his bloodied arm. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I have been flagged on my back, and being shot in the arm! Just get away already, before the soldiers loose their dogs upon us."

"Dogs?" The girl's eyes widened.

"Yeah, they keep that arround" said Hans bitterly as he thought about his youth. One time, such a dog had bitten him in his arm. Luckily no permanent harm was done... Hans ' sweaty face glanced up to his rescuer. "Seems you didn't calculate that in...what kind of rescuer are you?" scoffed the prince. He was truly mad at the girl. To bust him out, only to get later caught on?!

"The kind that just saved your life" snapped the girl back. "A little gratitude would be nice."

" The dogs will have me soon anyway, so get out of here." said the prince bitterly. He didn't want her to die for his crimes, let alone by her stubbornness!

"I need you, so you better man up a bit"

Hans, who sat now with his back against a tree, looked up. "Why care for me? You risk your life for a condemned man. You'll be hanged too if they catch you."

The girl was quiet for several seconds. "That's none of your concern."

"Well, it is now!" growled Hans furious by her lack of giving information. "We're in the same boat, and whether you like it or not, I'm not going anywhere untill I get my answers. What's your name, why did you save me, and where are we going?"

The girl looked up and down the prince's body, contemplating on telling him or not. "When we find a suitable camp out of the wind, I'll give you your answers. Not earlier."

Hans nodded as acceptance of the deal. "Very well."

They walked on for another half hour before they found a suitable place by the river. It was a little cave, overhang by waterplants. Thanks to the streaming water, the girl nodded approvingly. They wouldn't find them that soon, as they were out of the wind. The fact that they had walked also in the water, masked their tracks as well. Hans sunk exhausted to the ground, and the sword he had stolen from a southern officier fell to the ground. The girl meanwhile began to fundle with her tinder box to make fire.

"Despite not wanting to be noticed, you are doing quite the opposite..." remarked Hans as the girl lit the fire up.

"I'm not daft." spoke the girl while she poked quickly arround the burning wood. "its for your wounds on your back. They need to be closed."

Hans went quiet by the girl's sharp remark. Of course. His eyes quickly travelled away from her to the bow and arrows she had so masterfully used back at the square. seeing how skilled she was in making campfires and finding the right shelter...She was most likely a huntress... Hans frowned. That a woman practised it, was rare...This was men's work. Unless something had befallen on her family?

"Get yourself washed, will you? Otherwise the wounds will infect from all the dirt that has gotten on you when it's closed" said the girl while still averting to look up.

Hans grumbled at her words. He was a prince, for crying out loud! For a moment he wanted to remind her of her place, but shut his mouth. She had saved his life, and wanted to help him with his wounds...Along with the fact that he was in a weakened state with all his father's soldiers behind him... Better have someone nearby, how irritating they were...

"Hurry up before it is winter, Sideburns!" snapped the girl him out of his thoughts. "Don't just stand there!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" jeesh, she was worse then his mother! Hans quickly shed his clothes, wincing as the gestures made his back and arm hurt, and slowly hopped from one stone to another. The least he wanted, was a broken leg with it! The prince sighed relieved when he came nearby the little waterfall and bended his back, moaning as it washed the sweat and dirt from his aching body. It wasn't like the warm water he got at the palace, but for the prince it felt like heaven at this moment.

The girl's face was emotionless as she saw the prince return. He was well build of course, thanks to his years of training at the navy, but the girl had already seen her share of naked men. "Here" Hans huffed when the girl threw him a dry blanket. "Clean yourself off, and get dressed. The wood should be hot enough now."

Right...Hans swallowed heavily as he clothed himself back on."I'm ready.." said Hans nervously. He had already witnessed wounds being insinerated by hot metal of course...He even had to do it to a soldier to save the man's life. He knew how much pain it would cause him... "So, now that we are all settled, can you tell me your na-mmmmm!" Hans gritted his teeth when the girl suddenly bended his wounded arm.

"I'm Triss, to answer your question...No hard itching feeling inside it?" asked the girl as she bended his arm to feel if the prince's muscle was still imbedded with the bullet.

"No... I don't think so. Triss eh? special name..." Hans' eyes travelled to the blood-stained gloves she wore as protection for using her bow and arrows. "You know, it would be easier if you took them off. Otherwise those gloves will stay stained.."

"I'll wash them later on..." The girl looked from a different angle. "Well, it seems to be merely grazed. The bullet didn't break or got stuck in your flesh..."

"You are quite a know-it-all, are you?" said Hans interested as the girl bandaged his arm.

"Just experience" spoke Triss as she went back to the little glowing fire to take a smoking piece of wood out. "Now...This might hurt..."

"Might?" chuckled Hans before he propped a part of his shirt into his mouth. This was so he wouldn't bite his tongue off from the pain...

"I'm counting to three...one...two..."

"MMMMHHHHH!" Hans screamed as the hot wood made contact with his skin. A loud Shhh could be heard, each time Triss pressed the hot red wood against his sensitive skin.

"Almost there, Sideburns." mumbled Triss. "Just hold on a little longer..." For the last time, Triss held the wood against the last flagged part of the prince's back. "There..."

"You said you would count on three..." groaned Hans as the pain subdued a little. Meanwhile, Triss went back to the campfire to put the fire out completely so they wouldn't be noticed. "Good lord in he-nnnnnnn!" The prince hissed again when Triss began to bandage the prince's back quite harshly. "I still need to breathe..."

"Try to wear a corset..." smiled Triss as she secured the bandage arround his waist. "There. You are all patched up..." The young girl suddenly was aware how...ahum...inappropiate her hands were placed arround the prince's stomach. She had been so invested in healing him, that she hadn't thought about the prince's privacy. She quickly took her hands off him and began to fundle at her little sack, where she had still a bit of dried food left. "I'm afraid it's not much, but it is something..."

Hans became aware how hungry he felt when she showed him the dried meat and his stomach grumbled for energy. "It will do." said Hans as he accepted the small piece. As he shewed on the raw flesh, he looked to the young woman, who was deep in thought. "You still need to answer me why you saved me." spoke Hans softly.

Triss sighed." Guess," The huntress bit her lip, before she started. "I have been having a lot of nightmares and headaches, so vivid, they drove nearly mad. Untill 2 months ago, I beiieve that's when you returned from...what was the name? Arundel?"

"Arendelle" corrected Hans.

"Yes, anyway..." waved Triss carelessly away, as she wasn't familiar with geographics nor how to read. "the night just after your return, I got a strange dream...I remember being chased by black beautiful mares in the night, galloping towards me as if they wanted me trappled underneath their hooves..." Triss shuddered. "Then, when they nearly did, suddenly you showed up, calming them down..." spoke Triss uncomfortable with sharing so much to a stranger. "I figured out those horses represented Night-mares...and that you could stop them."

"Surely those nightmares aren't so bad? I mean, they are just dreams..." frowned Hans.

Triss laughed bitterly by the prince's naievity. "They drove my mother insane. After seeing what happened to her..." Triss swallowed heavily, and Hans saw the pain reflected in her eyes. "After interpreting the dream, I travelled for 4 months across the Southern Isles by foot...I came to free you, just in time..."

"Are the nightmares gone now?"

"Dunno...guess I have to find out tonight." Triss paused. "The headaches are lessened in ferocity ever since I'm close to you...That's a start."

"So bascially you are using me as your own personal antidote?" raised Hans his eyebrows up in slight disbelief. Triss shrugged as she didn't know what to say. "And now what? I can't stay forever with you like a dog attached to a string!"

Triss' ears suddenly picked up something. "Sideburns calm down!"

"Do I need to shut my mouth now too? What's next? begging for a cookie? fetch the -bahllmhh " The prince stopped talking when Triss put her hand upon his mouth. The prince's eyes widened when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Triss crawled swift and without any sound towards her weapons. It would make too much noise to take her bow out. By the time she put an Arrow on it, their attacker would have killed her. Instead, she reached for her knifes. She wasn't as comfortable with it as with her bow, but it would hopefully do... She glanced to the prince, who was weaponless, and quickly threw him one of her knifes, to give him a more or less fair chance.

"Hello?" Both refugees frowned confused to one another. It sounded like an old woman...But it could be a trick to lure them out... A shadow appeared in front of them hidden by the overhanging waterplants. Their bodies tensed up, ready to fight. "Is someone there?"

When the figure began to push the overhanging plants away, both the prince and the huntress reacted at the same time. They gripped the figure and smashed the intruder against the wall, while both keeping their knifes in a cross-like form at the person's throat.

"O..o my.." murmured the old woman shocked by the two young people. "I'm afraid you won't have anything worth from me..."

 _She thought they were robbers_...realized Hans and he glanced to Triss, who had come to the same conclusion as him. Still, he had to know..."who are you? is someone with you?" He sincerely hoped not. As much as he hated it, he didn't want to silence her or her family...

"No..young man, I live alone here in the Woods" spoke the elder now much calmer. For someone her age, she was still good in mind and body.

Hans glanced towards Triss, silently asking her what they should do.

"You are refugees aren't you? Or at least criminals.." said the elder woman as she looked from the prince to Triss and back.

"We are not." spoke Triss sharply. "We have done nothing wrong, we are not criminals."

The woman laughed. "Oh, my dear, they all say that...Now, are you going to slice my throat or are you just going to stand there all night threatening me? I'm not getting any younger, you know..."

"You aren't afraid of us?" asked Hans surprised and also a bit admiring the woman's courage.

"Why should I? I have encountered many of you lot, and they are just as human, who need food, water, and rest."

"This is a trap. You are trying to get us comfortable, and then give us to the soldiers for your reward" spat Triss furious.

"Then why would I risk my own life to come to you, Triss, while I could have easily have called the soldiers while you were patching Hans up?" nodded the elder woman to the injured prince.

Triss bit her lip. She was right of course. "What do you think? sh-" Triss stopped and looked shocked to the woman. "How in Heaven's name do you know our names? We didn't say them to you!"

"I know many things, Triss" spoke the woman to the young woman, who trembled when she heard her full name. "I have been waiting for years till you and prince Hans finally showed up."

Both put the knifes away, utterly baffled by the woman's words. After a long silence, Hans was the one who spoke. "We'll accept your offer." said the prince while ignoring Triss' burning gaze. The woman smiled and began to walk to her home, while Triss took the prince apart.

"What in Heaven's name did you do?" sissed the huntress furiously as she picked up her sack and her weapons. "that woman could be an assassin, sent by your father or your brothers!"

"No, she isn't..." said Hans as he kept his eyes on the woman. "I know a liar when I see one." When you wanted to become a good liar, you wanted to know how you could see it at another's faces, so you could train himself on masking those signs. The prince Always was a good reader of other people. This woman...was truly honest.

Triss huffed as they walked a bit behind the woman, so she wouldn't hear them. "Your instinct, I presume.."

"No...just experience" smirked Hans as he reminded Triss of the same answer she had given him.

Triss smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes, that stood serious and dark. "I mean it Sideburns. Your instincts are not unfailable. I feel like we're Hansel and Gretel right now, and she's the witch who's going to eat us..." They turned the corner and saw the woman's little wooden house.

"See? You don't need to worry, its not made out of gingerbread." gniffled Hans in Triss' ear, who simply scolded at his joke.

"So, here is my little humble home.." smiled the elderly woman as she went in first. The two had to buck from the low doorway, and from the low ceiling. "Now, what shall I make for you two? Eggs with Bacon?"

"mm..." Hans' mouth began to water at the thought. "Yes, please..." The few little pieces of dry meat hadn't been enough to satisfy his hunger. When the woman put the plate before Hans, the prince wolfed everything in. Gods, this was delicious! In all those months of prison, he always had bread as hard as the stones he was in. "Triss...you got to try it!" spoke Hans as Triss just sat there watching both him and the elderly woman eat.

"I'm not hungry..." spoke Triss as she looked to her plate. Immediately after, her stomach began to growl.

"My dear, you have to eat" spoke the elderly woman. "You are way too skinny."

Yet, Triss stubbornly as she always was, refused to touch her food. After their supper, the woman let them to her guest bed.

"I'm afraid there is only one" apologized the woman. "So, you'll have to share it together."

"That's not going to be a problem, thank you" spoke Triss as she nearly pushed the woman out of their room.

"But, maybe you need some extra blankets, it might be co-"

"No, thank you, we don't need anything" Smash! Triss happily swatted her hands while Hans looked in sheer shock to her.

"Why were you so rude?" said Hans angrily to the huntress. "She gave us a place to stay."

"Look, sideburns, I don't trust her." spoke Triss tiredly as she went under the blankets. "You should be wise to do so as well."

"My instincts-"

"Psh, instincts!" laughed Triss at his words. "Mark my words, ginger, that witch is no good. When I am right, I'm going to shave those pretty sideburns off!"

"Deal" said Hans immediately, feeling sure about him being right. "And if I win, I'll cut your pony tail..."

"Deal" The two shook hands and closed their eyes, exhausted by the long day...

* * *

Dff, dff, dff... Triss was the first to be awake as she heard someone bouncing at the door.

"Hans!" The huntress shook the man's arm, but yelped as she was suddenly pinned on the bed, with a knife against her throat. "Hans, its me!' coughed Triss.

Hans' blinked, before realizing she wasn't an assassin that wanted to strangle him. He always was a light sleeper, and it only worsened through the years as his brothers pulled pranks at him during the night. "Sorry..."

DFF, DFF, DFF! "Open in name of the King!"

Hans swore that if Triss could kill with one look, he would have died fifthy times over.

* * *

 **Hehe...I'm terrible right? Next time, we'll return to Arendelle, where Elsa and Jack are going to solve some scooby doo mysteries! ...Right, that was a horrible promotion for my next chapter...**

 **Sidenotes:**

 **1) There have passed a few months after the movie "Frozen", although it may seem it was only a few days.**

 **2) In the 1800's,** **the only way to desinfect a wound, was to burn it.** **there was no antibiotica or narcose of any kind. The only solution to deal with the pain was getting drunk. And Triss didn't have any alcohol with her.**

 **I know the story is very slow, but it will pick up pace soon. You'll get some answers next time...**

 **Please review!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Digging a little deeper.**

"Wait...Jack Frost?" blinked Anna when Elsa finished her story. "Thé Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, I tol-" Elsa's sentence died on her lips when Anna took the young guardian into a hug, screaming from excitement.

"Its such an honour to meet you!" squealed Anna as she nearly shook his arm off.

"Wait...How do you know who I am, and not you?" asked Jack as he looked from the younger sibling to the queen.

Anna gasped. "Elsa! How could you not know who he was? He's a legend from our own country!"

"He is?" asked the queen astonished to her sister.

The red-head grumbled. "Sis, what did you exactly do in all those years?"

"I didn't have time to read fairy tales, Anna! Besides, I think you always took them out of the library before I could even read them!"

"Hey! I never-" Anna paused at Elsa's words. "Yeah..yeah, you're right about that one..." said the princess sheepishly. She indeed didn't return those books as she was supposed too...

"Your highnesses?" One of the guards spoke, who held North and Sandy shackled in-between them.

"Captain, please release those two. They are, just like this boy, innocent in every way and I pardon their missteps." spoke Elsa clearly.

The captain's eyes widened at the sudden command, but did eventually what the queen command him. "Is there something else, your highness?"

"No, captain, that will be all..." mused Elsa. Suddenly she noticed how tired her captain of the guards looked. "Captain, is everything alright with you? You seem exhausted...Perhaps it is better if you take a few hours rest..."

"Your highness, nothing is as important but your safety." spoke the stubborn man.

"Then it is important for you to be alert whenever there is danger nearby me or my sister. Am I correct?"

The Captain was quiet for a few moments as he was torn in-between his duty and his own tired body. "You are correct, your highness. If it eases your mind, I will take my rest..." The captain bowed, before marching out the room along with the soldiers under his command.

* * *

Elsa had attired herself different then the usual ice dress she normally wore. Her dress was a lot like Anna's, only in purple and dark blue. Often, she went out in this clothing to just blend in with the people, who didn't recognize their queen in simple commoner's clothes..People expect what they expect to see, and the queen would certainly not be without a ice dress, would she?

As she walked on the market, along with Anna, she looked to the adress Kai had given her. Every citizen who wanted an audience with the queen, was asked to give up adress and name, so they could in case of disputes summon them quickly. According to Anna, the street should be nearby...

"It should be...here" commented the princess happy as ever while she walked on with Kristoff on the arm. She noticed Elsa didn't walk on and quickly stepped to her sister. "Elsa...is everything okay?"

The young queen bit her lip; she had practically thrown the girl out because of her lack of vision. "Its just...I mistreated her, Anna... I threw her out, because I thought she was a liar..."

"Hey, don't get all sad now?!" said Anna while smiling softly to her older sibling. Her face was pale, and there were bags under her eyes; She had only now noticed how busy Elsa always was with her duties as queen, and the young princess felt guilty for not being with her as much as she was in the beginning. She had been so happy with the open gates, and her relationship with Kristoff...she hadn't taken the time to ask her sister! "She'll forgive you..."

Elsa sighed and knocked nervously on the door.

* * *

The guardians meanwhile were waiting somewhat further away, out of the people's sights. After Elsa explained they were still anxious about everything that involved arround magic, they agreed it was better to stay hidden. Jack frowned as he thought about the queen. She was genuinely concerned for her people's well-being, yet the people didn't seem to return her kindness...

"Excuse me?" Jack startled when a young kid was pulling at his pants. "Why does your hair look like snow?"

"Oh, well, I..." No child had ever asked him this question! "I just like the color.." smiled Jack, not really knowing what to say. He couldn't tell the kid that it was done by the Moon. Maybe the kids from his own time, but he didn't know how kids thought in this time period. For all he knew, the kid might think him mad! He had to be carefull... Jack knelt down the little child and frowned worriedly when he saw the bags under the child's eyes. "Are you okay? You don't seem to have slept well these past few days..."

The child rubbed her eyes. "Yeah... Its just nightmares about the queen..."

"The queen?" asked Jack surprised, causing North and Sandy to earshove on the conversation as well. "You have nightmares about her? Why? She's a very nice person..."

The little child shuffled with her feet on the ground. "Mommy says she nearly killed her sister...and that she caused that winter..." The child shuddered. "My dog nearly died by the harsh cold..."

"Tiril!"

The child looked arround before turning her attention back to Jack. "I have to go... My mom doesn't want me to alone with strangers. She's not in a very good mood lately, and hasn't slept that well either..." The little girl's eyes stood worried for her parents.

"She has nightmares too?" pressed Jack further on, to get to know more out of the girl. God, Pitch must be behind all this...but why?

"I think so...she mumbled in her sleep, and in the morning, she-"

"Tiril!" blaffed a woman who appeared to be her mother. "Get here, now. Don't bother those..." Her eyes widened when she saw the strange looking people in front of her. "Come here, quickly" said the woman concerned for her daughter as she hastily picked her up. "I told you sweetie, not to talk with strangers!" Her voice began to dissappear arround the corner.

"But mommy, that boy had such beautiful ha-"

"Those are magicans, Tiril! They aren't to be trusted!"

For a moment, Jack wished he couldn't be seen by those adults piercing, judging eyes. Even by just standing here, caused people to look at him, North and Sandy. Which was another thing...

"North, why are we suddenly visible to adults?" sissed Jack to the fellow guardian as he pressed his back against one of the houses.

"Well, I have a couple of theories-"

"I don't want theories, I want an explanation" growled Jack. He was worried sick for Toothiana and, although he would never say that out loud, for Bunny. Sandman replied by making a figure with steam coming out of his ears. Then, the figure calmed down. "Yes, Sandy, I know I have to calm down..." spoke Jack to the little guardian. "Its just I'm worried for Tooth and Bunny alright? We can't just sit here and-"

"Don't you think we are worried too, Jack?" said North while rising his voice slightly. "Don't you think we want to rush to them as well?"

Jack went silent, feeling ashamed, thinking that his other friends didn't care.

"We do care, Jack, and we will find them..." North sighed and began another topic to keep his mind busy. Otherwise, he feared he might just freak out as much as Jack. "To answer your question, I believe because we went back in time, we...how do I put it...we kinda restored to our former selves..."

"Former selves?" asked Jack confused. Sandy answered as well with a question mark above his head.

"There was a time when we were still visible for adults, just after we defeated Pitch during the dark ages...Over time however, adults began to see us as made up stories, and we began to vanish from their sight over time..."

"So, we basically went back to the period when they still believed in us?" asked Jack to be certain he understood.

"I believe so..." mumbled North.

"But How can I be here? I was never believed in, not untill Jamie..."

"It seems, some people in this region believe in a legend with the same name as you.." spoke North to the Guardian of Fun. "I don't know either, Jack, but that's the only thing I could come up with..."

Jack nodded, understanding his uncertainty. After all, North had never used those time-travelling globes before... "I'm sorry for lashing out to you earlier."

North waved it away. "Don't fret about it..." It was silent again for a few seconds, before he spoke up again. "Did you hear what the child said about those nightmares. And that captain..not only they, but all of these citizens look so tired, like they didn't have a good night sleep in days..."

"It's Pitch' doing..." mumbled Jack. "His nightmares are exhausting the people's minds..."

Sandy showed a figure of Elsa, that was shattered underneath an angry mute of citizens. Then the little sandman made Pitch, who was laughing about the scenery.

"Yeah, Sandy, you are right..." said North as he too had come to the same conclusion. "Pitch seems to use the citizen's distrust in his nightmares, so they turn against Elsa..."

"He seems to want her dead so badly.." spoke Jack angrily. "First by controlling that man, Hans, and now he terrorizes those people...Why?"

"It is strange that he is focusing on her so much... There has to be a interior motive behind it. Pitch never does something without reason..." thought North out loud. The three fellow guardians talked on, while they waited for the queen and princess to return...

* * *

"Yes?" Luckily it was Sigunn herself who opened the door. Elsa didn't know otherwise how to explain her parents who and why she came here...

"Hello, Sigunn... Do you remember me?" asked Elsa softly.

Sigunn's eyes darkened a little when she recognised the queen. She stayed polite however. "Yes, your majesty, of course I remember you." said the girl as she bowed before her. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you." After Elsa, Anna and Kristoff nervously went inside too. They hoped just like Elsa to get some answers. Anna swallowed heavily. How different everything could have gone if that...Pitch didn't possess Hans! Now, Hans had to pay for his crimes, while she and Kristoff were happily going arround town!

Kristoff noticed the troubled expression of her, and pinched her hand as for comfort. He had been just as shocked by the news as Anna was, but hid it almost just as well like Elsa did. "Hey, it is not your fault..." spoke Kristoff.

"Kristoff..." said Anna heavily. How could she explain this to him? "He loved me...and now I feel like I betrayed him, with you..."

"You shouldn't contemplate on what if's Anna..." spoke Kristoff. "Focus on the present, with me and Elsa..."

the princess sighed tiredly and embraced him, nuzzling her nose in his strong chest. "I try...Just...give me time, okay?" She looked up to a smiling Kristoff, who nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Elsa sat down on a chair, opposite Sigunn. "I have heard...other witnesses that prove your story to be true." spoke Elsa, causing the girl's eyes to lit up. "Now, I want you to tell me everything. Every last detail about this...shadow that possessed Prince Hans. Did he say what he wanted or where he came from? Why he wanted me or my sister dead?"

The girl obliged, and began to tell everything, while Elsa, Anna and Kristoff listened without interrupting her. Elsa's mood sank when the girl couldn't give any clues about Pitch' intentions or on how he came here...

"So, what do we do now?" asked Anna after a long silence. "Sigunn was the only one who was with Pitch..."

After a long silence, Kristoff's head snapped up as his head filled with an idea. "My adopted family...they know many magical creatures and entities they have faced over the centuries...They should know something about this...Pitch Black."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Of course! Kristoff you're a genius!" The queen, in her enthousiasm embraced the bulky Ice harvester, causing the man to blush. "Uh..." Elsa akwardly put her hands away and smiled apologizingly to her sister. "Sorry..."

"Listen, I'm not sure if they know him" spoke Kristoff unsecure as he didn't want to give the queen too much hope.

"When we don't try, we'll never know" spoke Anna determinded.

"Can I come too?" The two sisters and the ice harvester turned their attention back to the peasant girl.

"Yes, you can..." spoke Elsa softly. She wasn't going to shut out that girl again. She feared it wouldn't be as easily forgotten as last time... She frowned when she looked arround. "Siggun, where is your brother? Perhaps he wants to come too?"

"He...wasn't my brother, your grace..." confessed the girl. "I lied because he was an orphan and living on the streets...He would have died otherwise during the Big Freeze..."

Elsa's eyes became teary at the girl's kindness. "I promise Sigunn, I will help those poor kids to have a safe home..."

"Really?" smiled the girl to the queen, who nodded again to comfirm her previous statement. To Elsa's surprise the girl took hold of her hand without any fear! As the four went outside, they met again with Jack, North and Sandy.

"We have found something out" spoke Jack to the queen as he wanted to tell her about Pitch' doings.

"You can tell that on the way to the valley of the living rocks" said Kristoff as he led them to his sledge.

"Wait what?" asked Jack confused to the bulky ice harvester. "Why do we need to go there?"

"Kristoff's family...can provide us some answers about Pitch Black." spoke Anna, causing Jack's eyes to lit up in excitement.

"At least, that's what I think" spoke Kristoff again insecure.

"That's fantastic news! Perhaps they know about Toothiana and Bunny where-abouts too!" commented Jack while Kristoff connected the sledge to Sven's strong back.

"Who's Toothiana and-"

Kristoff whistled to keep their attention. "If we want to make it all there, we need to hurry!" the ice harvester looked to the stance of the sun. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon... If they all wanted to make it safely there, they needed to move now...

They all stepped in with difficulty. Kristoff's sledge might be new, but it wasn't suited to carry 6 people!

"You know what? We and Sandy will fly" spoke Jack as they stepped out to give the other's some space. Especially for North, who took in the whole back..."We'll follow you..."

"Alright then..." nodded Kristoff to the guardian of Fun. "Come on buddy, huyah!" His reindeer-friend's ears went up when he heard the man's familiar voice and the strong animal took off into the mountains...

* * *

 **I know I let Elsa and Anna think a lot about Hans right now, I just want to make them both feel guilty for Hans being sentenced to death. Remember, they haven't heard news about his escape, so they still think he's dead! We are getting closer and closer to our main plot...yeah, this was just exposition and setting up the pieces!**

 **These chapters take a lot of time, leaving a review takes only a minute!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Without the dark, we don't see the stars.**

"Open up!" The bouncing on the door became more ferocious as the guard's patience ran out.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" called the old woman out. Hans began to curse in himself. It was too late to sneak out the window. They would spot them immediately... To their surprise however, the woman opened the door of their bedroom. "Play along with me" sissed the elderly woman. She shuffeled back to the front door before either Hans or Triss could ask anything.

The guard bounced even harder on the door, that opened so suddenly, he nearly punched the old woman in the face! "I...I'm so sorry, m'am" called the guard out. "But we need to look inside..."

"At this hour of the night?" asked the woman. "I could have broken a leg while I was going down my staircase!" The guards shifted uncomfortably. "Not to mention you nearly punched me in the face! I should report you to your commander!"

"May we pass, madam?"

The woman sighed annoyed. "Yes...You'll probably going to make everything dirty again all over, and I just cleaned the day before! What wil people think when they come here? They'll think I'm a slob!"

"We are searching for a criminal that seemed to have passed here a few hours ago, woman" spoke the leader of the group, who was clearly fed up with the woman's blabbering. "It's Prince Hans, along with a young girl..."

"Girl?!" sissed the huntress offended from behind their door. "I'm not a 'girl', you-mmmm" Her mouth was clasped shut by Hans' large hand.

"Keep quiet" sissed the prince while the soldier rambled on.

"Well, the quicker you are finished here, the quicker I can go back to sleep" commented the woman. "I need my night's rest you know... Rikke! Get over here to get me up in bed you sloth!"

Hans raised his eyebrows. She wanted him to go IN the room full of soldiers?

"Rikke! Get up, you boy!" The soldiers meanwhile became suspicous as for why this 'Rikke' didn't appear with all that noise and they opened the door to the bedroom Triss and Hans slept in.

"Aha!" sneered the leuitenant as he recognised the familiar red hair that all Westerguards inherited. "Time to face your execution prince Hans!"

"What?" asked Triss astonished. "Sir, he's not prince Hans, surely you see that!" She remembered the woman's words.. _.Play along..._

"That's my son you hold, you idiot!" growled the old woman.

"Don't play games with us, woman" barked the leuitenant as the guards forced Hans on his knees. "This is the prince we've been looking for!"

"You think I wouldn't know my own flesh and blood?" asked the woman angrily as she approached the man, who now began to doubt just like many others. The woman was still good in mind... The man's eyes travelled back to the man on his knees. His face was stained with dirt and the beginning of a beard began to show...The man's eyes began to travell to the man's clothes.

Hans kept himself as calm as possible, so he wouldn't blow the plan. He knew what the woman wanted to acchieve... People expect what they expect to see, and the guards expected a prince in beautiful clothing, not a uncombed man in ragged pyjama's!

"And who are you?" the man turned his attention to Triss. He began to slowly accept the woman's lies...but he wasn't fully convinced yet.

"I'm Mia." lied Triss smoothly. She couldn't risk using her real name, in case they found out... "I'm his sister."

"Oh, really...Then you must know your 'brother' very well. Tell me something about him."

"His name is Rikke, born in 31 july, in the year 1818. He's terrible at his footing, and can't fish. He's however a great archer."

Hans hid his astonishement. That girl was just as smooth as he was when it came to lying! He kept a blank face when the guard returned his attention to him.

"Can you show us your archery skills?" Damn it. That guy was hard to convince!

"And where should he shoot at, boy!" snapped the woman. "Its in the middle of the night!"

The leuitenant grumbled, but saw the sense of her words. After a last intense look at the prince, he raised his hands, and the guards released him. Triss, who still played the part, clamped her hands arround the prince' neck, completely playing the 'worried sibling'.

"Oh, Thank goodness" said Triss with fake tears in her eyes as she embraced the prince to hide him from view. She had just noticed a minor detail that could blow everything...Hans' sideburns were still visible, even with the beard grow. If they saw it...

Fate seemed to be in their favor, as the guard was convinced that the man in front of him wasn't the searched criminal-prince and they turned towards the woman. "I'm terribly sorry for this disturbance, ma'am. We are only doing our duty"

The elderly woman nodded and the guards left one by one untill the leuitenant was the last one to close the door.

"Well, Mia, don't just sit there with your brother! You still have to go to the market tomorrow! Give me some milk will you?" chided the woman. Even though they left, they could still be earshoving...

"Yes mother.." said Triss meekly as she put her hands of the prince's body.

"Rikke, I thought I told you to bring me upstairs?"

"Yes, of course mother, how foolish of me..." spoke Hans as he stood up to take her to her bed. As they were upstairs, the prince let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you" whispered Hans to the elderly woman, who simply nodded in return.

As Triss came by with a cup of milk, they both sat down on the ground. "We need answers. Now. Who are you, and why did you save us while risking getting caught?" asked Triss, as the soldiers couldn't possibly hear them up here.

"And how did you know our names?" put Hans also in. To their irritation, the woman sipped slowly from the milk, before placing it down.

"To answer your first question, my name is Janne. And the reason why I saved you, and how I know your names, was not for myself. But for The Man in Moon..." Hans and Triss glanced towards each other.

"The what now?"

* * *

Anna had fallen sleep against Elsa's shoulder, and the young queen too began to close her eyes by the steady hobbling of Kristoff's sledge. Just when her head began to fall down from exhaustion, she snapped up when Kristoff's voice boomed they had arrived. "Anna?" whispered Elsa. "Wake up..."

"Mmmm..." murmured Anna as she stretched her arms out. "Oh!" the princess looked up, to see the aurora borealis. "Look, Elsa the sky is awake..."

The queen smiled at her sister's words, and both descended from the sledge, while Sandy and Jack came down. "It must be so great to see the world from above..." spoke Elsa to the guardian. "Aren't you scared you are going to fall?"

"Not at all" said Jack to the queen. "The Wind makes sure of that..." Jack's eyes widened when he saw Kristoff talk to the rocks as if they were alive.

"Yeah" giggled Anna as she remembered how baffled she was when she saw Kristoff do that. "My reaction was the same..."

"Woah!" The three guardians looked in awe as the rocks rolled towards the middle of the valley and opened to reveal the creatures.

"Kristoff's home!" called a female troll.

"Kristoff! when is the wedding going to take place?"

"What cake are you going to take?"

"I have been practising my speech!"

"Stop it, stop it, that's enough!" boomed Kristoff's voice to quieten his family's enthousiasm. "I'm afraid, we have some problems at hand..."

"Isn't there always when you show up?" commented Bulda to her adopted son.

Kristoff chuckled and then introduced the three guardians to the trolls, who waved enthousiastically. They always were curious creatures to get to know other people. "Apparently...this shadow took control of Hans and nearly killed Anna and Elsa... His name is Pitch Black...have you heard of them?" When he saw the Troll's eyes widen in fear, he knew it wasn't needed anymore to ask, but he did so anyway.

A bigger rock rolled forward, and Gran Pabbie appeared, looking grimly. "I hoped never to hear his name again..." said the Troll King to Kristoff. "And now it seems he has returned..."

"Returned?" asked Elsa confused. "What do you mean?"

"We encountered Pitch many centuries ago, during the dark ages. We warned him for a prophecy that might occur if he went on as he did now...He didn't listen."

"That doesn't matter now... Why is he so interested in Elsa and Anna?" asked Jack.

the Troll King glanced to the guardian of Fun. "Sometimes, young guardian, you should listen deeper to these words..." The troll opened his mouth again, and spoke the prophecy:

* * *

 _"When Summer wilts and Autumn falls,_

 _the Heart of Winter thaws by Spring's calls._

 _The warrior, who cursed Fear shall reap,_

 _puts Hope into eternal sleep._

 _A single choice shall end One's life,_

 _the world to fall or thrive."_

* * *

Hans blinked confused. "So, what does it have to do with us?" He looked amazed to the woman. A visionary...They were often liars and deceivers, but after seeing her eyes glow an eerie white, giving them both answers to things they had never spoken about, it couldn't be denied she was no sharlatan...

Janne looked angrily to the prince. "You have met Fear and Winter in a span of two days, and then you ask what it has to do with you?"

"Hold on! You mean, Fear is real?" asked Triss. "As in an actual person?"

"He is." spoke Janne grimly.

"And what did she mean by 'meeting Winter'?" asked Triss now to the silent prince. "So..." Triss shook as she took everything in. "So there is someone with..magic...everything that has been said among the taverns and markets...it's true..." rumors always were thickened as time flew by and so, Triss didn't believe those stories about an ice-wielding queen...Could it truly be? "Why didn't you tell me this?" snapped Triss angrily to the prince. "Why didn't you tell me about this Pitch Black person?" If Fear did exist... Her hand went to her side, where normally her knife was...

"Would you have believed me back then?" asked Hans softly. "Truly?"

Triss' mouth shut. No. He was right. She would have laughed and called him a liar...

"Thought so." said Hans bitterly as he focused again on the old woman who now turned her attention to Triss.

"You have been having nightmares for the past few months...Like many others in this region. I suspect it goes even beyond the Southern Isles' borders...If you want to stop those, you have to take him on. But you can't do that alone. You have to find he other Guardians in this prophecy..."

"Why?" frowned Hans. Pitch had stopped hunting him. He was free now to do what he wanted, to start over somewhere else. "Surely these guardians can manage on their own? They can destroy Fear for sure! Not a traitor-prince and a huntress!"

"You can't destroy Fear, young man. You never can." snapped Janne. "They all represent the balance. Many like you see Fear as a weakness in battle. I heard you still go Berserk when you go to war?"

Hans nodded as a comformation. Berserk was when a warrior went in such a rage, they didn't fear anything as the battle raged on; No matter how many wounds, they fought untill the end... "It is to be worthy in Valhalla" commented Hans. They still kept the Northern traditions as close to their hearts as Arendelle did.

"Fear isn't a bad thing, Prince Hans. It can give you strength as much as Hope does..."

* * *

"Again, what does this have to do with me?" asked Elsa confused.

The troll King sighed. "I was sworn to secrecy by your parents..."

"Well, our parents are dead now, and Elsa may be too soon enough!" said Anna irritated by the troll's mysterious words. Her worry for her sibling made her lash out like this.

"Hope and Fear are like Yin and Yang. They can't be without the other, and are in equal force. However, when people began to see in Fear only the worst, Hope flourished, while Fear weakened, causing inbalance. Fear felt left out, and became angry because of people shutting him out. It was that jealousy that made him want to erase his counterpart..for good..."

Everyone, including the Guardians were silent as the troll told further on. Even the Guardians had never known Pitch that long...Well, aside maybe Sandy, but even he was baffled.

"It was then that Mother Nature intervened, although she had sworn never to do so again between her parents."

"Wait...Mother nature is Pitch's Daughter?" asked Kristoff to be certain.

"Yes. She couldn't bare seeing her parents fight among another for dominance, and so she locked her mother up before Pitch could kill her for good..."

"...Like Pandora's Box..." whispered Anna as she remembered the greek tale.

"To prevent her Father from killing her, she made a map to lead eventually to the hiding place of Hope, and shattered it in four parts. They all went inside the minds of four maidens. Four maidens who each bear one season inside them to protect that map, and themselves..."

"So, that's why he's so interested in me..." whispered Elsa as it dawned on her. "I'm one of the puzzle pieces..."

"So...who are the other Seasons then?" asked North. "If Pitch is on the hunt for them so suddenly, he must know where the others are right?"

"Not all of them. He has...suspiscions of another...But of one, he is certain..." spoke Pabbie seriously. "Just before your powers began to show up, Elsa, another was born in Corona. She was however stolen from her crib and made your parents even more anxious..."

"So that's why they locked me in...to protect me from Pitch..." realized Elsa as tears began to drip down her cheeks. She...she had always thought it was because they were afraid of her, for hurting Anna again...but it was actually to keep her safe...

"Hold on...Corona?" asked Anna. "That's where the Lost Princess comes from isn't it? What's her name...Raponse? no! Rapunzel, that was it!"

Everyone's mind was reeling. "We have to go to Corona to talk to her." spoke Jack seriously. "If Pitch is truly trying to hunt you all down, we have to warn her."

"Should we?" asked Sigunn. Everyone looked to the intelligent child. "I mean, Pitch can just sit back and wait for you to figure everything out..."

"She's right.." mumbled North.

Sandy let a 4 girls appear above his head, while Pitch snatched them, all one by one.

"Sandy is right..." said Kristoff. "If we just wait, Pitch will just keep going to look for the other Two...We have no choice."

"So, who is going to Corona? We can't all go, it immediately would draw attention..." spoke Anna.

"I will. " said Elsa. "It's the only way I can prove it with my magic...But I can't go alone either."

"Me!" spoke Jack immediately, causing everyone to blink at the eager young guardian. "Eh...that's if you want me..." grinned Jack sheepishly.

"Sure..." smiled Elsa. She had slightly hoped he would volunteer. Normally she would have immediately asked Anna to go with her, but she couldn't leave the kingdom without ruler. The people were already so restless... The young queen turned her attention back to Gran Pabbie. "Thank you Gran Pabbie, for telling me this."

The Troll King nodded. "It was my pleasure to help you, your majesty."

* * *

Hans looked to himself in the small mirror, before taking one of Triss' sharp knifes. Technically, he hadn't lost the bet...But he felt he had to do this. The prince took a deep breath. It felt weird to put the knife against his sideburns. It was a mark of nobility... The last left-over of who he once was. After releasing his breath, the prince slowly began to shave them off and he blinked after the deed was done.

Triss blinked when she saw the prince return. "Guess I have to find another nickname for you, Sideburns." smiled the huntress. Her smile however didn't reach her eyes, and Hans wondered for the millionth time what was on her mind. She had been so quiet after hearing of the prophecy... The prince looked to the upcoming sun. Triss wanted to leave already, before another patrol of soldiers came by to investigate...

"I guess..." spoke the prince back. Janne had given him some simple commoner's clothes, and the roughness of his clothes stung against his skin. It kept however the warmth inside. Especially the cloak he had been given was a true blessing. The sword the prince had stolen from the officier, hing loosely at his belt, as he didn't have a sheath to put it in. Both the prince and the huntress looked back to see Janne wave them out.

"Remember Hans. dont fear your weaknesses... Make them your strength." spoke the woman motherly to the man.

"I...I try.." said Hans, not really knowing what to say. "Thank you, again for everything..." The prince quickly turned arround before she could answer. Not because he wanted to be rude, but he always despised goodbyes and wanted to have it done as quickly as possible.

Triss walked on in silence and Hans didn't bother to break it. Instead he focused on his surroundings.

"Where are you going?" asked Hans eventually as he began to orientate where they should be. They should be close to the coast now. He could hear the birds and the salty winds already.

"To Arendelle."

"What, Why?"

"To help of course!"

Hans blinked. "Triss, what we-what THEY are facing is not our problem. What can we do against Pitch?" The prince shook his head. "Besides why so eager to help anyway?"

"I want those nightmares to stop!" said Triss with gritted teeth. "They are getting worse every single day...How come YOU aren't affected?"

Hans blinked. Why wasn't he indeed? He didn't had nightmares or dreams ever since he came back from Arendelle. "I don't know."

"hm.." huffed Triss. "Anyway, do what you want, get on a boat, start a new life, if that's what you so desire."

Was it that obvious? Hans bit his lip. As much as he wanted to settle down, somewhere quiet...he knew he couldn't. Robin, his brother...the guilt still followed him. He wanted to mend it, prove that he was just protecting an innocent man...which he only could do if he went after Pitch...And alongside the fact that he had begun to like Triss' company, he knew he would miss her gruff mannerisms quickly...

"I come with you." That was it. He had officially thrown away the quiet life he had always wanted and instead went back to the place he had sworn to never set foot on again... The two travelled on by foot the whole day and their talks became more friendlier now they seemed to have the same goal. After eating from the provision's Janne had given them, they went to sleep, with their backs towards the smoldering camp fire...

A loud rumble in the background made Hans' head jerk up. Was that a storm? The prince looked up to see a dark night sky full of stars, with the Moon as companion. No. no clouds. Then what was causing i- Hans' eyes widened when he turned arround to see a purple-black mass come their way, in the shape of millons of dark horses...

"Triss!"

"What, Sideburns?" The woman awoke from the prince's shouting and gasped too when she saw the gigantic clouds come their way. "Good lord..."

Hans' hand went for his sword to take it out of his belt, but the prince was frozen into place. _No Fear in Battle... Fear was weakness..._ The prince' hand went limp by his side and only one thought came to mind. _Run..._

* * *

 **So...it seems Pitch' plan is finally coming out! What did you think of the reveal and the prophecy? Who do you think the Warrior is? Who is going to die? You may guess in the comments who Spring and Autumn could be!**

 **To give some extra information:**

 **1) In scandinavian regions, they believed that when you were fearless into battle and you died, you went to Paradise, aka. Valhalla.**

 **2) Mother Nature being Pitch's daughter, IS canon with the books from William Joyce, where the movie 'Rise of the guardians' is based upon.**

 **3) In this story, Elsa and Anna are NOT Rapunzel's cousins.**

 **From here on, Jack and Elsa finally get some time to grow to each other, as will Hans and Triss.**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	8. Chapter 7

**We are meeting up with our first season: Summer, a.k.a. Rapunzel!**

 **chapter 7: When Summer wilts.**

After a day's rest to recover from sea sickness, Elsa went upstairs. The sea air might do her stomach and headache some good...That, and checking if there wasn't a storm coming up. The crew had assured her that there wouldn't be autumn storms yet. But that was what her parents had also thought...After a few wobbly steps the queen held on to the reeling. Luckily, this trip wasn't as far, only two days between Arendelle and Corona. Elsa saw the captain walk by, who took a break from standing at the wheel so long, and spoke him.

"We should arrive arround sunset, your majesty. I hope you feel well again?"

"I am now, Captain, thank you" smiled Elsa politely.

Elsa looked back to the vast sea ahead, thinking about...well, about everything she had learned in the past few days. It was only now, to her way to Corona that everything began to sink in. The fact that she wasn't alone... She waved her hand, and a snowflake appeared. How would the others be? How did they react when their powers showed up? Elsa snorted. They would probably be thrilled for sure about their powers... She frowned when she thought about spring and autumn. Their powers should have shown at the same age as her's and Rapunzel were... Why hadn't anyone heard of such strange weather ananormalities in the other kingdoms? It is as if they don't exist...

"A penny for your thoughts" A startled Elsa looked to her side, to see Jack leaning against his staff.

"Was is that obvious?" spoke the young queen.

"You get all wrinkles in your forehead...along with the fact that your hands are frosted" pointed the guardian out.

Elsa looked down. "Oh..." she quickly let the ice dissappear.

"You know, for someone who only got to master their powers for a few months, you are doing great" complemented Jack.

"That's very kind of you..." smiled Elsa back. She glanced to the staff. "Is that how you do your magic? Were you born with it like me?" asked the queen curiously. Their magic may look the same, but it had a different vibe to it.

"I wasn't born with it. The Man in Moon revived me after I saved my little sister."

"You had a sister?" asked Elsa surprised. "What became of her?"

"I never got to know..." Jack bit his lip. "My memories were gone after I was revived...During those years, she must have died already..."

"I'm sorry..." Elsa thought about Gran Pabbie erasing Anna's memories. "I can't say what it must feel like, but...my condolences." She at least had the chance to be with Anna, while he never got to know her...

"Don't be. I just hope she got a happy life with my parents..." smiled Jack. It was quiet for a few minutes between the two. "You're nervous? For meeting the other Seasons?"

Elsa smiled. "Yeah...I don't know how to picture them...I always thought I was alone with this...gift." Elsa clutched her arms arround her waist a habit she couldn't get rid off. "And I honestly don't know how to approach someone like me. What if they think I'm lying? What if they throw in the dungeon and threaten war?"

"Hey, calm down!" said the guardian as he took hold of her arms. "You worry too much. She'll listen to what you have to say, I'm sure of that."

Elsa chuckled. "My sister too tells me I worry too much...My father used to say that he woke up and slept with fear in the night. I asked him how he could make such decisions, if he was so afraid to make them. He then answered that's the way you only could." She shook her head. "I never understood him before..." Her voice shook as she thought of her father.

"He sounded like a very wise ruler" said Jack softly. He couldn't imagine how stressfull it must be to rule over a country...to have such responsibility on your shoulders, sounded terrifying already for him. How mustn't it be for her, if he already felt so anxious? Jack took in the young worried queen, and took a decision. She needed a clear head when they arrived. If she was so stressed out, well, he was just the person to solve that... The guardian of fun grinned and when the queen was looking to one of the climbing sailsmen, he threw a snowball in her face.

"Wha-?" Elsa looked shocked to the guardian. "what was that for?!" The cold didn't bother her of course, but it was the sudden splash of the soft snow that made her head turn arround.

"You were thinking again." spoke the guardian. "You need to loosen up Elsa. When was the last time you were actually happy?"

"Well...that time on the mountain..." smiled Elsa at the memory. "It was just after I ran away...I truly felt at peace with myself at that moment..." Elsa sighed nostalgically. How she wished she could be as free as Anna!

"I suppose you could see from miles?" asked Jack.

"Yeah...Whoaaaah!" Elsa screamed when Jack took her up and flew her into the crow's nest. "Don't EVER do that again!" scolded the queen to him. "I could have blasted you with Ice and frozen your heart!"

Jack chuckled. "That wouldn't be possible. I'm already dead."

Elsa grumbled. "you know what I mean. I could have hurt you, or have frozen the ship over..."

"And you didn't." Jack's eyes went serious again for a moment. "You have a great gift that no-one else has. Mother Nature chose you, among billions of other girls to be Winter. She must have seen something in you, otherwise she wouldn't have bestowed it. The fact that you are so humble about this, the fact that you care for your people..."

"Jack..." Elsa blushed from his compliment. "I don't-"

"Stop bringing yourself down" interrupted Jack. "Just accept it."

Elsa laughed. "Very well..." The young queen now took the chance to look arround her. "Wow..." along with the sunset, the sea looked so...peaceful. red and orange and yellow all blended arround the sky and the water. Corona stood black as the sun was directly shining from behind. The soft sea breeze cooled her heated body and she sighed, enchanted by the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" whispered Jack, as he too was enjoying the beautiful view from above.

"Your highness!" Elsa shook herself out of her thoughts when the captain effortlessly shouted to the crow's nest. "We are nearly approaching the docks. It should be wise to come down in case a strong wind would knock you out!"

"Yes, of course!" screamed Elsa back, yelping as the harsh cold sea air began to dry her throat. The wind had indeed begun to pick up, and she held on to the railing. "Uh..." The queen looked a bit fearful to the ropes below. Wth her in her dress, she would fall easily with such strong winds!

"May I?" Elsa looked to the young guardian, and hesitantly wrapped her hand arround his waist. She had never touched a man besides her father before..."Hold on!" Elsa gasped when she was descending down with the guardians help. it wasn't as scary now she knew what awaited her. She giggled even as the short flight made her stomach feel all ticklish.

"Throw the ropes, take the sails in!" yelled the captain to his crew. They obeyed without question and the ship was safely anchored in one of the docks. As the crew lay down the plank, Elsa saw already the red-golden palace guards, to greet her. Before them, stood the majordomus, the 'accountant' you could say of the daily services arround the castle. She had written for her arrival and sent it by Raven, so they wouldn't be surprised by her sudden visit. You get only one chance to make a good expression...

The young queen took a deep breath and stepped down quickly to be on dry land as soon as possible. A sudden rush of dizziness overcame her as she set foot on dry land. "Whoah..." She blinked again, but her vision was swimming before her eyes.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Before she felt the ground sink away, she felt two arms arround her.

"I'm...O god...I'm terribly sorry for this, Majordomus-?" O, Odin, now she had a blackout too! She felt her cheeks redden in shame.

"Majordomus Aldrik, your majesty. Welcome to Corona." spoke the man stiffly. "It seems you suffer a bit from sea legs caused by the voyage. My guards will escort you with your carriage to rest and bathe. I'm afraid her royal highness princess rapunzel and her family aren't available tonight to receive you."

Elsa nodded, completely understanding the difficulties of re-planning everything last minute. "Thank you for your hospitallity my lord. I have one request hoewever..." She paused. Normally, only royalty was allowed in the castle, while the rest of the crew stayed in their ship... "My personal guard over here, stays always with me. Could it be possible to arrange another guest room for him?"

The majordomus stiffened at her request, but bowed eventually. "Of course, your majesty."

The young queen let out a breath when the majordomus opened the carriage for her and Jack. Good. Jack could stay with her...Now she had a better chance to convince Princess Rapunzel. She hoped.

* * *

"Rapunzel, dear, are you alright?" asked her observant mother as she saw Rapunzel's half closed eyes. They just had a meeting with the councilors about their trade ciphers and the grain productivity. They finally had reached a compromise about their planning for the next quarter...

"Yes, it's just..." The young princess rubbed her head. "Headache..."

"Perhaps you need a doctor checked on you.." spoke her father worried.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'll be fine...A head ache never killed anyone."

"Killed anyone?" asked Eugene who was late for dinner, as usual. The former thief never was one for punctuality. It had annoyed both parents at first, especially the King, but they had learned to cope with Rapunzel's husband. Eugene now noticed the pained look of his wife. "You alright, Rapunzel?" asked the thief seriously. The dark-haired man put his palm against her forehead. "You're burning all up like the sun!" Eugene paused. "Heh. like the sun. Get it?" Eugene looked to the King and Queen. "She was healed with the sun...eh?" By their blank faces, eugene quickly looked away. Damn those royals didn't quite get his humor did they?

Rapunzel however laughed by her husband's unsuccessfull joke, although it wasn't with a full heart. The pain had become unbearable now. It felt as if her eyes were bulging out and her brain was pushed against her skull... "I'm...I'm going to lay down a- a-" The princess stood up to get to her room, when she collapsed.

If it weren't for Eugene's reflexes the princess might have fallen on the ground. The King yelled for a doctor, while the queen ran towards her daughter, caressing her burning hot forehead.

"We need to get her to her room..." said Eugene as he ran with his unconcious wife out of the dinner hall. The former thief tried to remember everything he could from taking a fever down. "We need cold blankets, quickly!"

* * *

Elsa and Jack frowned when they heard concerned voices cry arround the hall. "What is going on?" asked Jack a passing servant. The servant didn't notice the two as she was so focused on her task ahead.

"That water is still to hot!" spoke another as she felt inside the bucket to feel the water temperature.

"I know, but what can I do? all the water reservoirs are so hot because of the high temperatures we had last week!" commented the first one.

"Why do you need cold water?" asked Elsa loudly, interrupting the two.

"The princess is having a fever, your majesty" said one of the servants. "UHM" the second one pushed the other one in the ribs.

"Why did you say that to a stranger?! She could be a spy!" sissed the first one.

"I'm not a spy" said Elsa clearly. "As for your water problem, I think I might help... Where is the princess' chamber?"

When the two servants hesitated, Elsa repeated her command. "Where is the princess' chamber? We don't have all day!" snapped the queen.

"Yes, your highness, of course, your highness" stumbled the servants as they led the queen the way.

* * *

Eugene looked up when he saw the servants, but frowned when he saw a blonde woman with them too. "Listen lady, if you are here to play the tourist arround my sick wife, I suggest you leave" snapped Eugene concerned for her well-being.

"I'm not here to mock you, but to help" spoke the woman softly as she approached alongside the servants. To everyone's astonishment snowflakes began to appear arround the woman. "Now, please, I know you have had some...bad experience with Witches before. but I swear I mean no harm to her or you..." Elsa looked down the pale woman. Gran Pabbie's words rung in her ears. _The more closer you all Four are, the stronger your powers will manifest._ As Elsa helped to cool the water and place it upon Rapunzel's head and arms, her cheeks became fresh again and lost their pale colour. But when Elsa accidently brushed her hand, it caused something no-one had never expect to happen...

As a small glowing snowflake was absorbed into Rapunzel's skin, the young girl's hair began to change from brown to glowing yellow. It didn't only just do that. As her streaks of hair turned blonde again, the moment they reached the end of her hair, it began to grow in length, longer and longer, untill it was as long as her height.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene, who had jumped backwards in fear just like everyone else in the room, now slowly approached his wife. "Can you hear me?" Eugene gasped in relief when he saw Rapunzel's eyes flutter open and embraced her, nearly smothering her in a hug. "Oh god, I thought I lost you!" as the two hugged the King and Queen now turned their attention to the woman who had saved their daughter's life.

"I'm in your debt, your majesty" bowed the King humbly as did the queen. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you by any chance Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"I am, your highness" spoke Elsa. "And I'm sorry to change this subject so quickly, but I have to speak with you, as well as your daughter immediately."

Eugene who had now parted from his hug with Rapunzel, looked to his father and mother-in-law, who nodded in agreement. "That is, if Rapunzel feels well enough to hear this?" asked the Queen worried.

"I'm fine, mom..." smiled Rapunzel. The princess protested when Eugene picked her up. "Eugene! Honestly I'm okay!"

"Look Blondie, you nearly died from that fever just two seconds ago! I'm not buying it!" Eugene frowned worriedly to his wife. "I don't want to lose you again..." whispered the thief softly so no-one else could hear.

"You won't..." whispered Rapunzel back before glancing to the queen who had saved her, along with her white-haired companion. Who was he?

As they walked in the King's study room and all were comfortable in their seats, Elsa began to explain while she nervously fiddled with her hands to keep her nerves down.

"So, there are others like you, and me?" widened Rapunzel's eyes as Elsa was finished.

"Yes..." answered Jack as Elsa took a sip of water to ease her dry throat. "We don't know yet Autumn's or Spring's identity, but i think we will figure it out soon..."

"This...Pitch Black...He's in no way related to Mother gothel is he?" asked Eugene uncomfortably.

Jack frowned at the unknown name. "I have never heard her name before...So I think not." The royal family sighed relieved. "But," added Jack quickly. "With Pitch you never know."

It was quiet for a long time, before Elsa decided to drop the bombshell. "So...are you coming with us?" she had seen how protective her parents were in the short time she had met them.

Rapunzel looked with begging eyes to her parents. "Mom, plea-"

"No!" screamed her mother as she saw her daughter's eager eyes. "No, out of the question! we only got you back for 3 years..." her mother's lip trembled at the thought of losing her child over again.

"You won't" shushed Rapunzel as she took her mother in a hug. "Mom, I got to help her. If what Elsa says is true, we all won't be safe anymore soon..."

Jack and Elsa stayed quiet during the whole dispute between Rapunzel and her parents. It wasn't in their place to intervene and besides, if they did their parents would certainly back off.

Her father was the more sceptical one. "I have heard nothing about this Pitch Black person. Are you sure this is not your imagination, Queen Elsa? Surely-"

"Your majesty, Jack Frost has had his own encounters with Pitch Black. If you wish, he can testify he is real" spoke Elsa. The King grumbled.

"It's going to be dangerous isn't it?" asked the thief softly while the dispute continued.

"Yes it is. We wouldn't ask if there was any other way." said Jack serious to the man.

"Mother, please!" The three looked to the princess who's hands began to glow yellow-gold. "I'm not a little girl! Our people are in danger as much as Arendelle or the Southern Isles!"

"Blondie..." spoke Eugene nervously as the room became warmer. "Can you drop the heat?"

"No, Eugene, I'm not going to-" Rapunzel's eyes widened when she saw the sweating faces of the others. "Oh my..." the princess looked to her hands.

With a wave of her hand, Elsa made the room cooler to counter Rapunzel's heat.

"Your majesty... Rapunzel needs to learn these powers of hers, as I had to learn mine" said Elsa softly. "And she can't do that here. It has already spread far and wide that your daughter has returned in Corona. Pitch has found out. If she stays here, Pitch will for sure extract that map piece out of her mind within days."

"We'll double the guards-"

"With all your respect, your highness, It won't work" interrupted Jack Rapunzel's father. "Pitch can manifest himself through any door, window or lock. You can't stop him with normal weapons. You can only stop him with what Rapunzel, Elsa and the two others possess...Magic."

In a last attempt to convince her to stay, the queen looked back to her daughter. "Rapunzel, please..."

"Mom, you can't keep me locked up in this castle like Mother Gothel did!"

Pain flashed across the parent's eyes. "No, Rapunzel, that's not-"

"Yes, you would" said Rapunzel quietly. She wasn't mad at her parents. She knew they did it with the best intentions... "Eventually, you'll have to let me go my own way..."

After a long silence the Queen looked up to her husband who sighed heavily. It pained them both so much to let her go a second time... but if that's what her daughter wanted...

"You may go." said the king with a croaking voice.

"Thank you" whispered Rapunzel with tears in her eyes. She hugged her parents, knowing how difficult it must have been to make that decision.

"But, you are not going alone, besides Queen Elsa and Mr. Frost." spoke the King now more sternly.

"I'll go" said the thief immediately. "I'll protect her with my life, your majesty."

The King nodded contently at the man's determination while the queen turned her attention to Elsa and Jack.

"I will give orders to the harbour to let you leave as first by dawn" smiled the queen sad and proud at the same time for her daughter.

"Thank you, your grace" courtesied Elsa.

As they all retired, the young queen shifted in the sheets, feeling much more secure in herself. She smiled when she thought about Jack's advice. He was right. Everything had worked out in the end today, while she had been stressing so much... She turned arround in her bed to see the Moon shining gently in her room, twinkling in a little dance... As her eyes followed the gentle appearing and dissappearing light, she soon fell asleep...

* * *

 **Next time, we go back to the Southern Isles to see how Hans and Triss are going to face off against the Night Mares, and you'll FINALLY get to know what happened to Toothiana and Bunny! Stay tuned!**

 **Sidenote:**

 **This chapter was actually a flashforward. The next Hans-centric chapter takes place when Elsa is sea-sick on the first day on sea. (see beginning of this chapter)**

 **I have a question for you: Do you like the Hans-centric chapters? What do you think of Triss? Leave comments, keep theorizing, they give me strength to keep going!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	9. Chapter 8

**Just to make something clear from last chapter: The fever was caused by both Elsa's closeness and the fact she hadn't used those powers for so long. After Eugene cut her hair, her powers build up inside her body for all those months... But she's alright now, don't worry. Alright, lets see how Hans and Triss are faring are we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: When Autumn falls.**

"Come on!" Hans quickly snatched their sack of provisions with them, before running off with Triss. "Triss?!" Hans glanced aside, to see Triss wincing in pain. "We need to go!" The prince looked worried to his companion. Her eyes stood wide and unfocused, completely into another world...

"I...I can't..." stammered the huntress as the nightmares began to take hold of her again. "Hans, I can't breathe...i can't see!..." Tears began to spring into her eyes as reality began to fade away...

* * *

 _The screaming of her mother pierced her ears and she went out of bed, despite her mother commanding her not to see her at night. "Mommy?" the girl looked to her mother, who was completely out of this world. Sweat had made her pyjama's stain at her body._

 _"No, no, not my children!" screamed the older woman. "Please, not my children!"_

 _"Mommy, wake up!" screamed the 6-year old Triss. "wake up, its just a dream, I'm here! Mommy!"_

 _"You will not hurt my child, you monster" spat the mother as she took hold of her enemy inside her dream, not knowing it was in fact her child._

 _"Mommy! stop! you're hurting me!" coughed Triss as her air supply was cut off. The girl, desperate for air, searched with her hand for a weapon, as her primal instincts kicked in: She didn't want to die... As her lack of oxygen became more critical, the girl slowly began to see stars..._

* * *

"Triss!" Hans ran to his companion, but was too late to catch her, as she fell to the ground.

"No...no, don't..." mumbled Triss weakly as the prince took hold of her arms.

"Triss, wake u-ah!" The prince screamed when he touched her bare arm and he looked in shock to his skin that had begun to peel away. "Good Lord..." swallowed Hans as he saw the area arround Triss wither. Gold brown leaves had begun to swirl arround her body, and her eyes flew upen, revealing golden eyes.

"Hans..." croacked Triss. "I can't breathe..." The huntress gritted her teeth as her powers began to re-manifest themselves. Ever since she was small she always had managed to keep it more or less under control... But now, with the last nightmare, it had caused the last drop to spill the bucket over. She hadn't used it for so long, that the suddenly returned magic pained her body, as it tried to adapt.

The prince looked baffled to his companion. He had had his suspicions of course... the fact that she didn't take her gloves off, her reaction to the Prophecy...He had however always brushed it off as pure imagination... "Triss, wake up!" The prince ignored the blinding pain that began to spread across his body, and he coughed feverishly as if he got the flu...Hans blinked to keep his thoughts focused. Probably a side effect to be near her...To the prince's shock, it seemed as if the woman's magical aura was sucked from her...straight into the approaching horses. "NO!" Hans had heard of this so-called 'map' inside the Four Seasons...If Pitch got his hands on her... Hans' green eyes stood murderous as he thought of the boogeyman. He couldn't care less what happened to him, as he was being hunted all across the countries. They would get him sooner or later. But Triss... She was innocent in this...

Hans took the girl up his broad shoulders, like a shepperd would do when he carried his sheep, and began to run. Despite the growing sickness and decay that Triss created arround her, and most importantly arround him, he ran onwards, trying to keep ahead of the night mares. _Man in Moon, or whoever you are... we need some help..._ pleaded Hans to the shining circle above him. _And if not for me, please do it for her..._

It seemed the Man in Moon obeyed his prayer, as he let little beams of light shine through the clouds, leading Hans with the nearly unconcious Triss away from Pitch' horses.

"Hans..." moaned Triss as she tried to stop her magic from hurting him. "Stop... You'll die if you stay so close to me..." slurred the huntress.

"I can't have Pitch take you too" snarled Hans as he tried to keep going. It was clear however he couldn't last for long. The decay Triss had created, became too much for Hans and he felt his life force whine. His eyes became blurry from the feverish headaches and his legs felt like juice... "AAAAh!" The prince had miscalculated his feet, and flew forward down the hill. Triss, by the sudden move, rolled down too along with Hans. The prince coughed weakly to get the dusty earth out, as well as trying to breath properly. As the night mares catched up with him and Triss, the prince took out his knife to defend them both. It was the only weapon he had managed to take with him, and he doubted he would manage to even kill one of those things...but he would try his best to make it Pitch as difficult as he could.

The prince slowly breathed in and out as his years of training kicked in. The sickness in his body lessened a bit as adrenaline began to surge through his veins for the upcoming fight, making him more focused on the creatures movements. The horses snarled viciously as they approached the young prince who stood in their way to claim the girl.

The first horse attacked, and the prince quickly stepped aside to evade its sharp teeth. He hadn't however calculated how smart these creatures could be, and the prince screamed as he felt another horse bite his teeth into his shoulder. the auburn haired man quickly thrust his knife inside the creature's body, and the horse whinnied in pain and release the prince from its grip. The other horses however now began to circle arround the prince, who was now weaponless... As the first horse attacked again, the prince clenched his fists and punched it, causing it the sreetch and vanish in a pile of black sand. Hans frowned but quickly refocused on the other horses...

"Stay back" growled Hans as he took up a long sharp branch of wood while keeping his other hand threatenly up. To his surprise the horses did stay back. _Was this a trick? Did they want to get his guard down?_ As Hans slowly stood up again, he now noticed his hand he had still stretched out. Dark glinstering sand was coming out of his hands... The prince blinked as he only now began notice the surging magic through his veins. "What the..."

The prince looked from his hand back towards the horses who he now commanded. The horse who had first attacked him, was now the first to approach. Hans hesitantly caressed the mare's back and the horse rumbled at the affectionous gesture. The prince glanced towards the other horses, who became restless. He commanded them now, yes, but he felt already his new-found limits. _He couldn't keep them all in check. But perhaps he could keep one..._ The prince let go of the horse he had caressed, and raised now both his hands, causing the other horses to vanish for good. Don't ask him how he did it, because he himself didn't know. it felt somehow natural to him to do...Hans grimaced. _He didn't want to be a...a freak..._ Hans swallowed when he knelt by the still unconcious woman. _Freak or not, it had just saved both their lives._ mused Hans as he gestured with his hand to see dark sand hover above his palm. After letting his magic dissappear, the prince carefully examined Triss' body, to be sure she didn't suffer from broken bones or internal bleedings. She looked alright, besides a small cut on her head. Hans touched Triss again to pick her up and prepared himself for the pain when...

Nothing. Hans blinked. Well, not just...nothing. _It still hurt, but not as unbearable as before_... The prince turned his attention to her face when her eyes began to flutter slightly open. Her eyes were speckled with Gold and brown, her orignal eye colour. _I never realized they were brown before..._

"Is Pitch...gone?" croaked the huntress with difficulty.

"Yes..." The prince wanted to tell her more, but the girl slumped back unconcious against his chest, clearly still coping with her magic. Hans carefully took her up in his arms. "Com' here girl" whistled Hans to the Night Mare. The horse obeyed and knelt, so the prince could mount her. As he sat more or less comfortably with Triss against his chest, the man looked up to the star constellations to navigate their direction. _..Arendelle_...Hans narrowed his eyes as he tried to see the right star. _...no...no... oh wait, there it was!_ After a little pinch from his shoes, the horse took off in a steady draft. "Come on, girl, Hiyah..." called Hans out to spurr the Night mare horse faster on. They had to get to Arendelle before Pitch found out. Hans glanced worried to Triss. _He hoped for her sake she would recover soon..._

The Night Mare didn't became exhausted like normal horses did, and so, they kept riding all day long to reach the Southern Isles' borders. By the far end of the afternoon, Hans sighed relieved when he saw the spit of land that divided The Southern Isles from the main land... The prince swallowed. _How were they ever going to pass by the heavily guarded bridge?!_ Hans blinked, and shook his head. It was difficult to think for him to come up with a plan. A good meal and a short nap could do him some good... The prince skillfully dismounted his horse and laid Triss down under the tree to keep her out of the shimmering sun. Despite Summer going on his end, in the southern isles the days could still feel like July. However in the night, thanks to being surrounded by seas, the nights quickly cooled off. Hans pouted his lips in thought. _If they made a fire, the guards at the bridge would notice for sure. And this time there wouldn't be such luck as they had before..._ The prince shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard Triss moan.

"Hans..."

"I'm here..." The woman blinked again, and saw vaguely Hans kneeling beside her. She blinked again to see clearer. "O, god, you're okay..." Triss' hand trembled as she wanted to touch the prince's arm...But withdrew the last moment, still afraid to hurt him.

"Why?" The prince voice was hoarsh and cracked from exhaustion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Pitch and Elsa?" asked Triss in return.

Hans' eyes flashed angrily at her remark. "That's something else entirely. I can't prove my innocence in front of you, while you could have simply shown me all along! I have had my share in magic already, so I know-"

"You don't know" snapped Triss back. Her anger dissolved as her memory returned to her childhood. "You don't know what it is. You want the truth? fine. I killed my mother. like this" Triss snapped her fingers. "When the neighbours came, they also dropped dead. I killed my ENTIRE village, Hans" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she turned her hands away from the prince as her magic began to spiral out of control again. "All because I couldn't control it in a moment of anger..." Triss chuckled bitterly at her words. Just like before, she was losing her temper.. She closed her eyes, and willed her heartbeat down. Triss' hands stopped trembling and the rotting stench of decay dissappeared. "I'm sorry...I should have told you, I know. It just never was quite the right moment to do. I understand if you're angry with me" spoke Triss as she wiped her tears away.

"I wasn't angry...I was shocked..." spoke the prince as he took her hands. "But, what's happened, has happened. No more secrets?" The prince stretched his hand out and Triss carefully patted it.

"No secrets" spoke Triss as they sealed their deal. The huntress' eyes adapted now slowly to her surroundings under the falling sun and her eyes widened when she saw the Nightmare that had brought them both here. She gasped. "Hans! look, a Night Mare!"

Hans looked back and forth between the mare and his companion before realizing her nervousness. "Triss...uh..." _No Secrets.._. Hans' mouth went dry as he remembered his words. "That mare...is in control. By me." spoke Hans clearly.

"What? In control, by you? But..." sputtered Triss as she glanced to the horse. It seemed indeed quiet for his doing...

Hans took a deep breath. "First, I want you to promise not to freak out. I'm NOT in Pitch' control, alright?"

"Okay..." said Triss still confused by the prince's strange request.

The prince gestured with his hand, and dark sand began to swirl arround his palm. Triss opened her mouth to scream when Hans stopped her: "Please don't freak out!" He didn't want the guards hearing them nearby!

Triss shut her mouth. "How..." She couldn't speak further.

"I wish I knew myself..." spoke Hans frustrated by being so clueless. To have at least something to do, prince took the sack of provisons he had snatched with him and gave some bread to Triss. As they ate and the night began to fall in, they both began to discuss on how to cross the bridge unnoticed.

"We could swim" commented Triss as she looked to the lightened bridge.

"They could hear us from miles when we crawl to the other side and shoot us with their bows within seconds" said Hans while scratching his grown beard. "We should just go to them as if we are normal travellers-" Triss snorted at his words. "-and when they ask who we are, we slice their throats..."

"With what?" asked Triss as she pointed to her weaponless belt. "We both lost our weapons during our run!"

"Then we use our magic" said Hans grimly.

"Hans, I'm not..."

"If you want to get to Elsa and the other Seasons, we have to get out of here quickly! If Pitch knows what I can do, he'll-" Both companions stiffened when they heard noises nearby. Before either Hans or Triss could investigate, Hans suddenly was thrown on the ground by a large two eared creature. No..His eyes had to adjust from the harsh bump. _A...rabbit?!_

"Alright Pitch, get out of the boy now!" snarled the creature as he took hold of Hans' throat.

"Get away from him!" yelled Triss as her hands began to glow orange-gold. After raising her hands, the rabbit was blasted away by a gush of air.

"My dear, you are desillusionated" spoke another winged creature carefully as she approached her. "We promise you, you won't get hurt by him"

Triss gritted her teeth as she moved her hand towards the winged creature, and both she and the rabbit were held captive against the trees. "Who the hell are you two?! Are you Pitch' minions?"

"He certainly has a strange taste" commented Hans as he stood up again. "A nice fresh piece of meat would do us good" said the man darkly as he looked to the Easter Bunny.

"Oi, mate! This is the Easter Bunny you are talking about, not some stupid little rabbit you can roast on the fire!" screamed Bunny offended.

"Bunny!" sissed Toothiana as she looked to the two humans. "You aren't exactly helping our case here!" The tooth fairy turned her attention apologetically back to an emotionless Hans and Triss. "I'm terribly sorry for such an aweful introduction. I'm toothiana, and this is Bunny. We mistook you-uh" Toothiana looked to Hans.

"Hans" spoke the prince unfazed.

"Ah, yes...Hans, we mistook you for Pitch..." pondered Toothiana. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had said. "Wait, Hans? As in Prince Hans?"

"The one and only"

Toothiana smiled. "Oh, you're the one we were looking for! We were searching as for why Pitch came here-"

"We know that already" interrupted Triss as she glanced to the two guardians; _They didn't seem as hostile as Pitch or those soldiers were.._.

"Oh Great, so you can help us!" asked Toothiana to the two.

"Do you really think we thrust you so easily?" Hans narrowed his eyes. "You're probably sent here by Pitch..."

"You know that's not true" spoke Toothiana secure. "You should know, Hans. You bear his magic and you can feel if we are on his side or not..."

The prince shared a glance with Triss, before closing his eyes, concentrating for any trace of Pitch' familiar magic inside the two...he didn't find any. "They are innocent" said the prince after a long silence and Triss released the two from their invisible cell.

"Thank you." said Bunny grumpy as he took in the prince. He still was offended by the prince's words earlier.

"Oooh!" Toothiana immediately flew to Hans to examine his teeth but winced when she felt Pitch' magic through the prince's veins. The always concerned fairy took in the repulsed face of the prince as he saw dark sand appear on his skin. "Don't worry... His magic will leave over time...It's just a leftover from when he controlled your body. See it as a bathing in the sauna to get your pores clean..."

Hans sighed relieved at the news. _Good, he wouldn't have this forever..._

"Now, as for your teeth..." Toothiana couldn't hide her curiosity any longer and looked to the white teeth of the prince. "Oooh..." gasped the tooth fairy. "They are so beautifully white! and so-"

"Ah!" Hans winced when the tooth fairy took hold of one of his teeth.

"-strong...What do you use as toothpaste? You seem to floss your teeth well! And how do y-"

"Get away from him will ya?" growled Triss annoyed as she pulled the tooth fairy away from him.

"Someone is jealous..." sing-sang Bunny as he took in Triss' glare towards Toothiana.

"I'm not!" snapped Triss. "Look, we don't have time to chit-chat. We have to get to Arendelle before Pitch catches up with us. Hans managed to keep me safe till now, but I'm not sure he will succeed the next time-"

"Talk about thrust one another..." muttered Hans under his breath.

"-We need to figure out a plan to get over the bridge quickly."

"Lady, Why need to cross a bridge, when you can make a hole underground?" smirked Bunny as he tapped his large feet. "I can get you in Arendelle in no time."

"A Hole?" asked Hans confused. "I don't see a-WHOAAAAAAAAH!" Both the prince and huntress screamed as they felt the ground dissappear under their feet and suck them down a dark tunnel.

* * *

 **Whoa...so many revelations this chapter! You all thought Autumn was going to be Merida... I sadly have to announce she won't appear in this story. I have drafted out the story already, and I'm not going to change its faith. ;) I hope you can respect my decisions.**

 **As for Triss' mother...She didn't know what she was doing to her daughter when she was in the dream-like state. As Triss commented, Her mother became mad from the nightmares Pitch gave her... Because she felt so threatened for her life, Triss accidentally used her magic on her mother...**

 **What did you think of Hans' being able to control Pitch' nightmares? Comment below!**

 **As extra info: Triss is 20 years old, Hans is 23.**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	10. Chapter 9

**For Jack and Elsa in this chapter, something begins to blossom as well... The stories will finally come together in one! Oh, and...be prepared for a shock twist at the end.**

* * *

 **chapter 9: When the heart of winter thaws.**

Pitch screamed as Autumn slipped through his fingers. He had been so close at getting her! The boogeyman's face stood mad from rage as he felt his night mares dissappear by the prince's command. So damn close to grasp her and he- The Nightmare King suddenly smirked when he thought of the prince. But he was already close...he just needed the right moment to strike...the man smiled content of his new plan and petted one of his creatures on the head to calm it down. Patience, my dears...fate is good for those who are patient... The boogeyman returned his attention on the Southern Isles. Since they were so lackful in letting the prince escape...let's give them a present for his diminished labour...

* * *

Luckily, Rapunzel's outburst were only temporary due to her 'awakening', as Eugene called it. The young princess hadn't burned the ship down with her heat. Eugene shivered when he glanced to his wife. To wield such power...She was still the same in spirit, but he couldn't help and feel...well, helpless. He had gone with her to protect her, but how could he protect her when everyone else on this boat could control the ELEMENTS, for crying out loud?!

And judging what he had heard from the Ice queen, this boogeyman wasn't quite the foe to underestimate... The worried man walked to Elsa. "uhm, My Lady.." mumbled Eugene as he bowed akwardly. He still wasn't accustomed to this etiquette his tutors tried to teach him. "I was wondering...Do you have any clue who, or where the other Seasons are? If Pitch is indeed so dangerous, perhaps we should make more haste?"

Elsa swallowed heavily as she thought of the question that had also been on her mind. "I'm sorry, prince Eugene, but even I have no answer to your question. Let's hope my sister found already something in the archives." She had asked to her sister to go to the library while she was retrieving Rapunzel. Knowledge was power, and right now, they needed any knowledge they could.

"Please, call me Eugene" smiled the former Thief to the queen. "I believe we're going to be close this following days..."

Elsa smiled. "Alright...Eugene." Just like with Jack, the queen had still difficulty to talk so...informal to others. It felt nice though, to call someone by their name. She felt much more at ease when she did this, like she created a bond with the person... Was that maybe why Anna was so talkative to the servants? Because she knew their names and made them...friends? Friends...another word that was so strange to think about...The queen glanced to Jack, who sat on top of the crow's nest, and her heart fluttered a little when he smiled back. The younq queen felt her cheeks redden even more. _What was this?! Why was she so shy when Jack looked to her like that? She was a queen, a woman, not a hormonic teenager!_

"Was there something you wanted to speak about, Elsa?"

Damnit! The young queen calmed her nerves and faced the guardian of Fun. "Yes and no, actually. I needed some...company."

"Of me?" grinned the guardian.

"If you feel alright with it of course" added Elsa quickly in, afraid to force him to be with her unwillingly. Again the queen felt different then she normally was. She felt nervous. Not as in 'nervous to talk about trades of diplomacy' but more like 'what will he think of me?!'

"No, not at all, I like talking with you" smiled the guardian to the queen.

"I'm worried when we return to Arendelle...that we won't find the other seasons. What if Pitch found already Autumn and Spring?" spoke Elsa her worries out to him.

"If he had found them, he would have used them as bait immediately" said Jack to re-assure the queen.

Elsa bit her lip. "Perhaps..." She took a deep breath. "I have yet to thank you for calming my nerves, for 2 days prior, and now..."

Jack blinked, but remembered then what Elsa was talking about. "Don't thank me for it. It was my pleasure."

The two smiled, and Elsa suddenly noticed how...close they stood. Closer then she had let any other, excluding her sister or Kristoff...And yet, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She didn't sweat (yes, she did sweat even with those ice powers!) like she normally did when she was arround people...

"Your highness!" called the captain out. Elsa blinked as she was put out of her trance. "Your highness, come quickly!"

"What? Oh...I uhm...I- oew!" The queen accidently stumbled against a bucket, but regained her balance. "I better go...I have to go...uh..." Elsa glanced back to the guardian. "Bye..." _Bye? Bye?! That was all she had to say?!_ Elsa groaned. She could slam her face against the wooden wall at this moment!

Jack's eyes followed the queen as she walked up to the captain not noticing a smirking Eugene next to him. "Don't let your eyes fall out kiddo" The guardian nearly fell in the water as he sat on the railing of the boat. "woah, watch it snow boy!" The former thief took hold of the guardian. "Already want that Ice queen get to rescue you?"

The guardian blushed and averted his eyes from the thief. "It isn't possible" spoke the guardian shyly. "I mean, she's a queen, she's got duties and responsibilities...She has a kingdom to rule after, a sister...a family..." The guardian's eyes stood watery. "I can't take that from her. That's selfish."

"you aren't a prince, that's true." comfirmed Eugene. "But I'm not one either, and yet blondie choose me..." the thief's eyes stood seriously. "If there is one thing that i have learned is how swift the time can be over...you'll regret not saying it to her, and it will tear you apart." Eugene's eyes lit up when he saw Rapunzel wave and he waved back to indicate to leave them alone for a little time more. "Life is too short to miss out on the people you love Kiddo. take an advice from me for once." the thief clapped the guardian's shoulder and went back to his wife.

"Your highness?" Elsa snapped out of her thoughts about the guardian when she heard the captain call again. "I believe you might need to see this..."As the queen looked to the south, she gasped at the sight. It was still a beautiful day, despite autumn setting in. Not a single cloud was on the horizon...except... "Good lord." From here, you could vaguely make out the Southern Isles, thanks to the calm seas...A huge, dark cloud was hovering across the entire country. Elsa shivered at the sight.

"It isn't a storm, your highness" said the captain as he misinterpreted the queen's shiver. "Yet...it is something I have never seen before in my life..."

"It isn't..." said Elsa. "Captain, set the sails up as high as you can. I want be home as soon as possible."

"As you wish, your highness"

As the captain obeyed his queen, Elsa's mind travelled back to Anna. _I hope everything fares well, sister..._

* * *

Anna rubbed her eyes tiredly as she went through another page. She had been up for hours, searching for clues where Autumn and Spring could be. Along with her, Sigunn, Sandy and North were looking as well. The young peasant girl however had fallen asleep, utterly exhausted by her task and Sandy took her worries away by making a pleasant dream for her.

Kristoof, worried about the princess well-being, brought her a cup of chocolate so she would at least get something in her stomach. The cup however, had gone cold as time flew by and Anna hadn't even touched it as she was so occupied with reading. But a human body could only be awake for so long. Soon, the princess' eyes dropped and she fell asleep on the desk.

"Your Highness!" Anna nearly fell of her chair when a guard barged in.

"wha...?" Anna quickly put a hand before her mouth and rubbed after that her cheek. It was red from being pressed against the book she had been sleeping on.

"We found some...strange people outside the gates, your highness. They want to speak with you."

"At this hour?" frowned Anna as she looked to the clock. It was 2 am in the morning!

"Its...one of them claims to be Hans Westerguard, your grace." spoke the guard uncomfortably.

Anna was immediately awake when she heard the name. "Excuse me captain, but that is a sick joke. Prince Hans has been executed a week ago!"

"I know, your highness, but this man..."

"He can wait till morning." said Anna tiredly, not believing the man's fantasies. "Give him and his companions a place in an inn, force them if you must..."

"As you wish your highness" spoke the guard, and he walked out of the room. He however hesitated and faced the princess again. "Forgive me again, your highness, but these people...aren't exactly normal" Anna groaned but waved her hand to let the guard continue. "There is a strange, mutated rabbit and some sort of fairy...I can't send them to an inn, they wouldn't want sorcery in their houses..."

Anna's eyes widened and both she, as well as North and Sandy looked up. Could it really be... "Guard, let them in. All of them, now!"

"Of, of course your highness..." The guard was confused by her orders. "Shall I bring them to the study room?"

"Yes, do that" said Anna quickly. "Let no one else see them alright? don't speak with anyone about this, or..." the princess paused. "Or you'll get no salary for a whole month!"

The guard gulped. "Yes, of course, your highness!" The man spurted out of the room and Anna glanced to a hopeful North and Sandy. the sandman was exstatic, and multiple figures showed of bunny and toothiana re-united together with him and North. North however was quiet too, and he wiped a few tears of his face for relief. They were alright...

As for the princess...she wasn't close friends with the missed guardians, but Hans...The young princess too took a deep breath. If he was alive...god, if he was...what would he say? How would he be? she trembled and Kristoff took hold of her arms.

"It will be fine, don't worry...he won't hurt you..." Anna still had nightmares about Hans locking her up in her room. Perhaps, mused Kristoff, after meeting the full sane prince, it would pass...

The guard re-opened the door, and four people went in quietly. For a moment, there was only silence as the two groups looked to one another. Then, the re-united guardians flew each other in the arms, while Hans, Triss and Anna smiled as they saw the friends back together.

Anna glanced to the prince. He had changed enormously. He had grown a beard, and his sideburns were shaved off. His princely attire was gone, and replaced with commoner clothing.

The guardians were quiet too as the prince and his ex-fiance looked nervously to one another. "Your highness..." swallowed Hans heavily. "I have no words for what I have caused you..."

"What Pitch has caused me" corrected Anna, causing Hans to look surprised. "Yes, the guardians told us...When you wish to return to your homeland, either me or my sister will vow for your innocence."

Hans let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank you. All of you." The prince bowed slightly to the other guardians who he hadn't met yet. "If it weren't for you, I could have never have proven my story..."

"I believe it's not only for proving your innocence that you are here, young prince" spoke North. "Who is this lovely companion next to you?"

"I'm Triss Merigold" spoke Hans' companion. "Forgive me if I don't shake hands with either of you...I fear it is not yet...safe to be arround me."

"Safe?" asked Anna confused.

"Forgive me my rudeness, but We need to talk to your sister" spoke Toothiana this time. "and quickly."

"She's not available at this moment. and I believe, me nether. Forgive me, but it is way too late to discuss matters like this" spoke the princess tiredly. She longed for her bed so desperately...

The large group murmured in agreement, and after everyone got a guest room, the princess stumbled tiredly to her room and fell asleep before she hit the pillows...

* * *

After each group told each other their stories, Anna looked in awe to Triss. "So you're Autumn..."

"Uh...Anna... I wouldn't yet come to clo-" stuttered Triss as she backed away from the princess.

"Nonsense, you won't hurt me" said Anna as she took hold of Triss' arm. "If Hans didn't die from carrying you, I'm sure I will no-" The princess fell down on the ground like a ragg doll before she could finish her sentence.

"Anna!" Kristoff took his fiancé up, while Triss backed away with Hans. "What did you do to her!?" screamed Kristoff while the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." stuttered Triss on the verge of crying. "I tried to warn her, but-

"make it go away!" cried Kristoff desperately as he put his hand on the Princess' neck to feel her pulse. It was barely beating...

"I can't..." whispered Triss. "I have tried..but I can't..."

"Then what good are you for, hum?" Kristoff's eyes stood murderously dark as he stood up. "This is all your fault!"

"Kristoff, no!" North took hold of the bulky Ice harvester before he could attack either Triss or Hans. "This won't help Anna." North nodded to both Hans and Triss, who took the hint and quickly ran outside before Kristoff set their minds on them again. "She's not gone. Sandy can delay the process by bringing her into a comateuse state."

The ice harvester looked to his fiancé and saw Sandy throwing sand arround the red-haired princess.

"You said those trolls are known for their magic and knowledge" spoke North further on. "Perhaps they can help us?" He only said something to keep Kristoffs worry at bay. Besides, when someone was afraid, they often didn't think clearly.

The man blinked. "Yes..yes, perhaps they have something that can lead us to Spring" spoke the ice harvester as he clinged to his new goal, his new stray of hope. "I'll...I'll look for preparations for the sledge. Will you...will you watch over her?"

"Of course we will" smiled Toothiana to the ice harvester. Her feminine tone assured the ice harvester that his girlfriend was in good hands, and he spurted out of the room, while the guardians watched over the barely breathing princess.

* * *

"I shouldn't have come" whispered Triss as both she and Hans went outside the castle into the courtyard.

"Hey, don't say that..." shushed Hans as he took hold of her arms. "You warned her...she didn't know how out of control you would be...It isn't your fault..."

"It is my fault" growled Triss as she smacked the prince's hands away. "I only cause destruction and pain, that's what my season stands for...let me go!" Triss glared to the prince who stubbornly took hold of her arms again. Thanks to his more masculine strength, the prince quickly had her overwhelmed.

"I don't get you..." murmured Hans. "at first, you were so eager to come, now you want to leave as quickly as possible...why? what's the reason?"

Triss' eyes pricked from tears. "Do you remember Janne's words? About Yin and Yang?" The prince nodded. "Well, that's just like me and Spring, just as it is for Summer and Winter. we can't be without the other. we complete each other...I have searched for YEARS for Spring...nothing...not a trace...nada." Triss wiped her tears away, but more kept dripping down. "Its like one big dark room, where I can't find the light...I had hoped that maybe Elsa knew where she was...but apparently she along with the others are just as clueless as for where Spring is... I have to search on my own."

"Don't go yet. If what Anna said is true, that you all Four become stronger when you are near...maybe Elsa and Rapunzel can help you reach Spring and save her..." tried Hans to convince her.

"Maybe..." Triss glanced back to the castle. "but that doesn't change the fact that Anna is dying because of me..." the huntress wept against the prince's chest, comforted only by the small fact that he couldn't get killed by her powers. At least, there was one person she wouldn't loose by her own fault...

"Hans?" The young prince's head snapped up at the familiar voice and he looked straight into the blue eyes of the queen of Arendelle.

Elsa looked astonished to the presumed dead man. She had seen the King's message that he was sentenced to death! And yet here he stood alive! "How is this possible? Why did you risk coming here? If I hadn't known the truth..."

"As much as I like to explain everything your highness, your sister needs your help" spoke Hans quickly as his eyes flickered shortly to Triss. Elsa followed his gaze and her body stiffened when she saw her brown golden eyes...

Rapunzel too gasped. "you're Autumn?!"

"what have you done to my sister?" growled Elsa as snowflakes began to swirl arround her.

Triss' eyes spoke without words and Elsa screamed in agony and rage. As sharp ice spikes raced towards Triss, Hans reacted in her stead and made them vaporize with his dark sand. The prince gestured with his hand, and dark sand made Elsa lose her feeting, making her fall on the ground.

"what?" the just arrived group looked astonished to Hans.

"Your highness, please, it wasn't her intention to-" Again the prince had to shield him and Triss as Elsa attacked again. Hans gritted his teeth as he couldn't keep up his defense forever. One way or another, she would break through... As the prince saw an opening, he waved his hands outside, before gesturing them back to the queen; a giant dark wolf came forth and ran towards the queen. "Elsa please, stand down!" warned Hans. "I don't want to fight. I want to help!" The queen was however so angry by the fact that Triss hurt her sister, she didn't reason and attacked again, killing Hans self-made wolf. The ice didn't stop there as they advanced upon the prince far quicker then he could react with his own magic...

"Elsa, stop!" Rapunzel jumped in-between the two and both had to shield their eyes from the heat she was spreading. The ice spikes vaporized by Rapunzel's magic. "This isn't going to help! Anna needs you by her side. She wouldn't want you to take revenge for her..."

For a moment, it seemed as if the fighting would actually stop. Untill...

"You son of a-!" Rapunzel was pushed aside as Jack blasted the 13th prince all the way down the courtyard. "Get away from her!"

Elsa looked astonished to the guardian. He always was so calm and joyful...now, he was suddenly so terrifying in a blink of an eye. She shuddered.

"Hey take it easy ice boy!" snarled Hans as he stood up again. "I didn't attack her, I reacted out of self-defense!"

"I wasn't talking about Elsa, I was talking about her!" Jack pointed to Triss. "Why did you hug her?"

Hans' green eyes stood dark. "I didn't hug her, SHE hugged me! why the hell should you care? Are you her brother? I don't think so!" bit the prince angrily.

"I AM her brother" snarled Jack. "And you stay the hell away from her!"

"No, you are not." said Triss with gritted teeth as she pulled the guardian forcefully away from Hans. The huntress was stronger then she looked; Thanks to her swinging the axe and shooting arrows, it had hardened her arms enormously. "My brother died when I was 5!" laughed Triss bitterly. "I saw him fall into a freezing river and drown!"

"I didn't die...Mary."

Triss trembled. "What...what did you say?!" She hadn't heard that name in...in over a decade...it couldn't be. No one else KNEW her real name!

"Mary..."

Triss shut her eyes as her mind's eye returned to one of the most traumatic scenes she had ever soon.

 _"Jack...I'm scared..."_

 _"We are going to have a little fun instead..."_

"Jack..." Triss opened her eyes as she saw the exact same boy in front of her, only not with brown hair, but white instead. A boy who hadn't aged a day, who had been her closest friend...and her brother.

* * *

 **Yes, you are reading it right! Triss Merigold is actually Jack Frost's grown up sister!** **Quite a shocker eh? The reason why she chose to** **give herself another name, will be explained later on. And boy, will that give an akward situation for Hans. Talk about a first good impression!**

 **Jack's sister never had an official name in Joyce's books, but Jack frost was named after one of his children (Jackson). The writer had another child, Mary, who died of a brain tumor and who also is credited at the end of the "Rise of the Guardians" movie. Hence why I chose this name. :)**

 **Leave comments, share your thoughts!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Hearing Spring's call.**

Jack quickly took Triss away from the prince while looking in disdain to the man. "Come on Mary, he isn't worth of you" snarled Jack protectively.

"Not worth of me?!" called Triss out while she janked his hand away from her. Her eyes were blazing cold. "I decide for my own with whom I spent my time with!"

"I'm your brother and-"

"And what?" Triss narrowed her eyes challenging to her 'older' sibling. "Are you going to put me in my room like a disobidient child?"

"What has happend to you?" said Jack quietly as he took her in. It was his sister alright, but...she was so bitter...

"Growing up happened" said Triss emotionless. "What did you think? That we would remember you every day? That we would cry for the rest of our lives for you? I have moved on. And clearly, so have you." She nodded to him and the guardians.

"Mary, please let me-"

"I don't CARE, Jack!" snapped Triss as she didn't want to hear more of him. She turned away and spoke now in a calmer tone. "Your little sister died the same day as you.." She took off, into the palace gardens. She wanted to be alone for a while. Her hands trembled as those o so long surpressed memories came back... the cracking of rotting leaves made her aware of a person coming to her. " I want to be alone!" growled Triss.

"Nobody wants to be alone" Triss turned arround to see Hans standing next to her. "May I?" asked the prince her permission. When Triss nodded, Hans sat beside her in silence. It was something she had to share at her own time...or not at all. To the prince's surprise, Triss began to talk...

* * *

"Are you okay?" Elsa's voice made the guardian of Fun quickly wipe his tears away. God, he had imagined their reunion so differently! He had always pictured her as the little girl, who needed to be protected...It was hard to let that image go. The guardian looked from the distance to the couple.

"Yes and no...bit of both" said the guardian softly as he drunk himself in Mary's appearance. She was here...alive and breathing and... grown up... Jack closed his eyes as they nearly fell down again. "I always imagined how she would look like when she was grown up... " spoke Jack as he turned away from the scene he was looking at. " I've hurt her, again. By trying to take her away from her friend." Jack bit his lip. "She'll probably hate me even more now."

"She doesn't hate you" answered Elsa softly.

"What? How would you know?" asked Jack curiously.

"Because I know myself. I hurt Anna too, for what I thought at first for her own protection..." said Elsa. "I think she does the same. She was happy to see you Jack, I saw that much in her eyes...but she has apparently been through a lot in her adolescence. She has made walls for herself because she is scared, and therefore she lashes out..."

"But...I'm her brother..." whispered Jack as he looked to Hans and Triss from afar. "She shouldn't be scared of me!" His blue eyes looked beggingly to the queen to ask what he had done wrong.

" "She just saw her presumed dead brother before her...that's a lot to take in for her." Elsa hesitated before she went on. "It might seem harsh to say, Jack...But for her, you are a stranger to her at this moment. She doesn't know you, she hasn't been with you in all those years you were with the guardians... She'll need to know THIS you." Elsa waved her hand at Jack's hair to emphasize.

"Alright, let's do that then!" grinned Jack as he wanted to walk towards Mary. He stopped in his tracks when the queen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, don't do this now" whispered Elsa. "I know you want to know her better, but...let her come to you. She will come in time when she has processed it all. Right now, she needs the comfort of someone she knows..." Elsa looked to Triss who was talking to the prince.

Jack swallowed. She was right. It would otherwise cause only more tension between him and Mary.

"Come on" spoke Elsa with a smile to cheer the guardian up. "You seem like you need a hug..."

The two hugged and Jack could smell her parfume in her hair. It was cold too, as ice crystals were placed in her blonde hair. After a while though, he wanted to part from the hug, but the queen had still her arms arround him..."uh... Elsa..." asked Jack uncomfortable.

"What? Oh..." Elsa blushed heavily as she parted from the hug. She had embraced him WAY too long to be considered inappropiate! "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..." said Jack also a bit akwardly. It was quiet for a few seconds as the tension between them rose. _" there is one thing that i have learned is how swift the time can be over...you'll regret not saying it to her, and it will tear you apart." E_ ugene's words echoed in his head. When the guardian opened his mouth to say something, Kristoff called for the queen.

"Elsa! Anna...she's getting worse by the minute" said Kristoff out of breath. Elsa paled at his remark. "Please, we need to get to Gran Pabbie as soon as possible, we can't wait!" The other guardians came to the courtyard too, with Sandy holding a comateuse Anna up with his sand and a concerned Sigunn close by. The peasant girl's eyes lit up when she saw Prince Hans and she ran towards him, giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy you're alright again" sniffed the girl. "Thank you..."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, little one.." smiled Hans softly.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Eugene as he waved his hands arround the large group. He had gone with Rapunzel immediately to help Elsa's sister. But, as much as Rapunzel had tried to heal her from Triss' powers, it didn't work... "We are with arround...uh let's see.." The thief began to count. 1,2,4,6... 12 people! We can't fit all in that sledge!"

"Then we make another" said Elsa determinded. She raised her hands and as she concentrated her magic to do her bidding, a carriage along with four white snow horses appeared out of nowwhere.

"wow." gaped Jack amazed at her work.

Sandy slowly let Anna sink on Elsa's sledge and floated in as well. Rapunzel went in too, to help Sandy to keep Anna's sickness at bay. Eugene, as always didn't stray from her. Elsa was last, as she had to guide her own horses of course.

"Oh, Hans?" The prince turned arround when he heard the queen talk to him. "There is something in the stable you have to take with you. Consider it as a apology gift from earlier today"

"Take what with me?" asked Hans confused.

"You'll see. Now, hurry" ushered the queen on while the others climbed on board Kristoff's sledge. Hans didn't hesitate and ran to the stable and looking puzzled arround him. you'll know when you see...see what? Hans went further in, and his ears picked up the whining of a horse. He knew that sound...could it be... Hans ran even further, and nearly skidded as he ran so hard... "Sitron..." It was him! His horse, it had been here all this time! Hans quickly opened the door, and the horse nudged his head happily against his old master. "Oh Sitron..." Hans nuzzeled his strong back and nose... "I've missed you, old friend..." The horse answered with a whinny. "Come on buddy, let's get to the others!" Hans climbed without any saddle upon his horse and took hold of his manes. He had trained the horse himself ever since he got him, and both rider and animal were as accustomed to each other as Kristoff and Sven were.

As he rode with a grin back outside, he nodded in gratitude to the queen. "Thank you, your majesty."

Elsa smiled back to the prince, before looking worried to a heavily breathing Anna. "We need to go."

Hans looked behind to see Triss, aka Mary, standing by Jack. Just at that moment, Jack's eyes locked with his and he quickly turned away. Who was he kidding anyway. Of course he would never allow him to be- He stopped. friends. That was it. Friends. _But, you were thinking something else, did you?_ "Come on boy" clicked Hans as he followed the sledge of Elsa.

"Hans wait up for me!" The prince turned his head to see Triss run towards him. He stretched his hand, and helped the huntress up his horse. "Thanks" smiled Triss.

"You're not going with Kristoff?" asked Hans surprised.

"There wasn't enough room" Her face was emotionless.

Hans' eyebrow went up. "Liar"

"That's not very proper to accuse a lady being a liar, don't you think?" spoke Triss fake-offended.

"I'm stripped of my title as prince since my 'death'...So screw etiquette." Triss giggled softly. "And as for you, you are no lady, Mary." The moment he spoke her real name, it felt weird on his tongue. He had always know her as Triss...to call her someone else, was as if that person dissappeared too somehow...

"Stop." Triss glanced seriously up to the prince. "You knew me as Triss Merigold. Just keep calling me like you used to..."

the woman could practically hear him smile. "Alright...Triss..." Triss felt her stomach flutter when he said her name.

Jack glanced to his sister who was smiling to Hans. Again, the guardian felt his "protective big sibling"-mode come up, but remembered Elsa's words... Jack glanced to the queen who rode behind them but quickly avoided eye contact when she smiled back. Oh boy... He couldn't possible be...no. Her sister, as well as her kingdom were so important to her! And besides, how could they even... Jack pushed the thought as far away as possible. They couldn't. He had to accept that. He was immortal. In a few decades she would die of old age and he would be left with a broken heart. Maybe it was good that Kristoff had interrupted...

As for the queen herself, she too was occupied in her thoughts. One part was solidly for her sister's well being, the other part was about that guardian... She liked him. More then she had liked any man before that she had met... She bit her lip. She shouldn't be fantasizing about a boy! Guilt began to play up as she glanced to her sick sister and hastened her horses on behind Kristoff's sledge.

They didn't stop untill they had reached the Valley of the Living Rocks and when they dismounted, everyone was exhausted. Kristoff however was the sole person who was still clear awake, full of concern for his girlfriend. "Gran Pabbie! I need your help, please!" cried Kristoff at the rocks who began to move.

Triss screamed and pulled herself close to Hans' chest, causing the prince to blush at her sudden contact. After Triss' shock had passed she noticed that she had her arms arround the prince's chest, which was...well...quite well build. Not that she hadn't seen well build men before it was just...right. not heavily bulky like the Ice harvester, or skinny like her brother, just...good.

A cough made the two look up to see everyone staring at them. "Uh...do you two need a moment?" asked Bunny.

"What?" Triss felt her cheeks redden. "No, we...no we don't!" said the huntress while taking her hands of the prince's body. Rapunzel and Eugene gniffled.

"Gran Pabbie, Anna...she's very sick..." The playfull mood dissappeared immediately as they all returned their attention back to the sick princess. The ancient troll waved his hands across the barely breathing princess as he searched for answers.

The Troll looked with a mix of fear and guilt up to the young ice harvester. "Tell me, who gave her this curse?"

"I did" said Triss softly as she took a few steps forward. "I'm...Autumn" said the woman with difficulty.

To everyone's surprise, Gran Pabbie began to laugh.

"What's there to laugh for?!" said Elsa both shocked and angry at the same time. Why was he laughing about something so seriously?!

"Oh, your highness, forgive me for what seems offensive to you" spoke the wise troll to the angry queen. "But, it is just the irony of all this..."

"what do you mean Irony?" asked Eugene with his eyebrows knitted together. Even he failed to see the joke.

"The fact that she wanted to touch Autumn..." smiled Gran Pabbie as he put his hand on the princess' forehead. "Was a good sign, young friends. Do you remember when your parents asked me to take away Anna's memories?"

Elsa nodded, abeit still a bit angry at the troll. "Yes."

"When I said 'remove all magic, even memories of magic', I put a lock inside her mind while erasing the memories of your powers."

"A lock?" asked Kristoff. "What for?"

The troll looked seriously up to his adopted son. "To keep her hidden from Pitch..." When the troll put his other hand on Anna's chest, everyone had to shut their eyes from the blinding green light. When everyone re-opened them, they looked to Gran Pabbie who put his hands away from the princess.

Suddenly three simultaniously gasps came from Elsa, Rapunzel and Triss and their eyes began to glow: For Elsa, silver blue, for Rapunzel bright gold, and for Triss orange bronze. Anna's eyes flew open, revealing only green irises before retreating to its normal colour. For the other Seasons too, their glowing eyes dissappeared. For a moment everyone was quiet.

"Anna..." The princess and the huntress looked to one another. Autumn had finally found Spring at last, and she wept as they fell into each other's arms. Yin and Yang. Life and Death. "God, I'm so sorry!" wept Triss relieved as she embraced the princess as tightly as she could.

"Don't be" grinned Anna before Elsa hugged her sister too. The princess coughed when Rapunzel joined in too, nearly smothered by the sudden pressure on her body. As the Four Seasons pulled out of their hug, they returned their attention back to Gran Pabbie.

"This map inside us... Elsa told us that it leads to the hiding place of Hope itself..." said Rapunzel, and the troll King nodded. "But, we don't know on how to pull that "map' out of our minds..."

"I can guide you if you wish..." smiled the troll king. "Sit in front of me, and close your eyes..." They all obeyed and the watchers looked amazed at the scene before them. As Gran Pabbie began to mumble in some unknown language, everyone's hairs went up from the sudden thick Magic that was floating in the air. After that, they had to shut their eyes as a blinding light came forth and when they looked up again, they saw Gran Pabbie hold a glowing Orb inside his petite hands.

"So Pretty.." commented Sigunn amazed. Gran Pabbie noticed the little girl's fascination and stretched the Orb to her. "But sir!" gasped Sigunn shyly. "I can't hold it!"

Gran Pabbie smiled. "Just like Hope, the Orb can only be opened by a Child, young one..." Sigunn looked hesitantly to the Orb before taking it in her hands. Despite the bright glowing, it felt pleasantly cold against her fingers. Just then, a bright white light went out of the Orb and into the girl's mind.

"Whoah..." gasped Sigunn amazed. "Its...I can fly like a bird!" Everyone had to chuckle at her comment and waited patiently to tell them the hiding place of Hope. Sigunn's eyes widened even further when she saw where the destination was. "O my..." grinned Sigunn. "Its in the-" Before the peasant girl could answer, dark sand rose up to take her away.

"No!" cried North out.

"Sigunn!" yelled Anna worried.

"Someone grab her!" yelled Jack.

While the others were in sheer shock, Hans had reacted immediately and grabbed her protectively. The dark sand didn't stop swirling arround her, and now, it was also swirling arround him. Hans tried to use his magic and a small gap appeared. He couldn't obey it! Hans looked to his hands, where the black sand began to diminish in force and quantity... It was only temporary...

"Elsa!" screamed Sigunn through the gap. "It's the North Mountain! Hope is hidden in the North Mountain! Hurry!"

Everyone watched powerless as both Hans and Sigunn dissappeared, leaving only a small pile of black sand behind.

* * *

They both remembered being tossed and turned arround in the dark hurricane and they both held on each other, while Sigunn still held the little glowing Orb as tightly as she could. The dark sand arround them suddenly dissappeared, and they rolled both on the ground, completely dizzy by the journey.

"Sigunn?" Hans rubbed his head, and slowly crawled to the little girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." The girl wobbled slightly and Hans took her arms before she lost balance. "Where are we?"

Both the prince and the peasant girl looked arround. It was dark in here, like they were underground or something... It smiled quite musky in here... thought Hans. His thoughts were stopped however when he heard footsteps nearby. Friend or Enemy? His hand went to his side, but remembered he didn't had any sword with him. Again he cursed.

"Sigunn, Hide with the Orb! Pitch brought us here because you have that map... If I lie myself through, we might buy some time!" whispered Hans quickly.

"But I don't wanna-"

"Do it, now!" sissed Hans. The girl obeyed this time and hid nearby behind a wall. Through a small gate, she peaked to see what was going on.

"Well, well, well, What have we here?" spoke Pitch as he came out of the shadows. "It seems our paths cross at the most unexpected moments, my friend."

"I'm not your friend" spoke Hans as he held his hands in front.

"I wouldn't act so boldly now, Prince. Your magic you inherited from me, is almost gone..." Pitch chuckled as he saw Hans' eyes. "Yes, I know. It seems you are afraid of something after all..."

"And what's that?" Hans kept his voice even.

"Now, now, don't change the subject...where is the Orb?" growled Pitch as he took Hans throat. Sigunn clasped her hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Don't...know!" coughed Hans.

"great liar you are..." smiled Pitch amiably. In another time, he might have genuinely liked the prince. "Don't do heroics, Prince Hans. It doesn't suit you at all. I know the girl is here..." Pitch smirked. "Come out little girl, it is time to play a game! If you don't give me what I want, I'll snap the prince's neck. If you do, I might just let him live...your choice..."

"No, stop!" screamed Sigunn as she couldn't watch any longer. "Don't hurt him! The...the hiding place is in the North Mountain!" She cried when she told him. she had betrayed the others...but she couldn't let him die either! what was she supposed to do?!

"Now that was quick" grinned Pitch as he let the prince's neck go. Hans coughed as air returned to his lungs. "Hand it over..." The girl's hands trembled as she obeyed the boogeyman. "At last..." whispered the boogeyman. Tears had begun to form in his eyes. His search was over...

"Well done, my friend" spoke a figure out of the shadows. "You have done well..."

Hans eyes widened when he heard that voice. He knew that voice from somewhere! Yet, his mind was still fuzzy from the lack of air, and couldn't yet place the person with the voice...

The figure turned his attention to the prince and growled. "You brought him here?!" screamed the figure. "He knows who I am, Pitch!"

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Pitch as his eyes were glued on the Orb.

"It matters to me" said the figure coldly. "Kill him."

Hans' eyes widened when two men came forward. He tried to stand up, but it was no use. The two guards easily overpowered the prince, and put him on his knees.

"No, no please!" screamed Sigunn to Pitch. "You promised, you promised you would spare him!"

"I did that promise child. But not him" spoke Pitch carelessly. Or at least so he appeared to be.

Sigunn screamed and turned her head away when the prince got stabbed in the chest.

Hans could only remember a blinding hot pain in his stomach. The guards felt the prince's body go limp and they let him go, causing the prince to fall like a rag doll on the ground.

* * *

 **Yeah...It was quite obvious that Anna was Spring. I mean, "she thawed her sister out" Literally and figurately. :) . Tell me in the comments what you think of Hans' death and you may guess who the mysterious figure is with Pitch!**

 **Next time, we'll go into the mind of the boogeyman himself and get to know why he does all this. Everyone has his own story to tell after all...**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and for your kind words! It truly helps me to keep my inspiration high!** **I keep the figure's identity in the shadows a little while longer, for the suspense.** **Anyway, this chapter is completely about the Nightmare King, Pitch Black! Keep your Handkerchiefs close, you might need them!**

 **inspirational music used for this chapter: "You are my sunshine" Cover from "The Phantoms".**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The warrior who cursed Fear shall reap.**

 _"Kozmotis!" The man glanced up to see his wife with blazing eyes. Oh, no what was it now? "Emily went outside again this night"_

 _"And?" asked the man irritated. "Joyce, It isn't my fault she wants to go outside! Eventually she'll learn that-"_

 _"She is your daughter" snarled his wife. "A bit more care would be nice."_

 _"Do I look like I don't care, Joyce?" The man stood up now to face his wife with equal anger visible in his eyes. "After all I've done for you two to be safe, you…" he didn't finish his sentence. For the short amount of time he was allowed to be with his family, he didn't want to leave on bad terms._

 _"I don't say I don't appreciate your efforts, Kozmotis…" spoke his wife a bit more calmer. She too, didn't want to escalate this dispute. "But Emily is growing up… You are going to miss all these amazing things when you are at war…" Joyce looked beggingly up to her husband. "Can you talk her out of these nightly escapades? I know she listens more to you then me…" When Pitch nodded, she kissed him on the mouth, their dispute forgotten._

 _"EEEEW…." The couple parted from their kiss and saw their daughter, who had seen their show of affection._

 _Kozmotis laughed at her comment and knelt down to ruffle her hair. "What's so digusting about it?"_

 _The little girl's face grimaced. "It's all wet and sloppy…" His daughter screamed when he took her up._

 _"All wet and sloppy eh?" said Kozmotis misschieviously as he ran to the lake. Emily's eyes widened in terror when she realized her father's plan._

 _"No, no, no please, don't throw me in the-AAAAAH!" SPLASH! When she went up again for air, she scowled to her grinning father and began to splash water into his face. Soon, they both were dripping wet and cold from their little water fight._

 _"Emily?" The sudden serious tone of her father made the girl stop. "I heard from your mother you sneaked out again at night?";_ _Emily looked down as she didn't want to face her father's gaze._ _"Why do you keep doing this? We are both worried sick…." spoke Kozmotis as he held his daughter against his chest._

 _Emily scoffed. "you mean, SHE was worried sick. You were too busy with fighting that war of yours!"_

 _"Emily!" The harsh tone of her father made her cringe. "Don't ever think i'm not worried about you or your mother, simply because I'm not here! I think about you every day..."_

 _"It doesn't feel like that sometimes…" said the girl as tears began to form in her eyes. "I miss you father..That's why I wanted to go with you, to help you fight those Fearlings…"_

 _Her words made the man pull at his heart strings. "Oh Emily…" The man pulled his daughter closer against his chest. "I'm at peace when you and your mother are as far away as possible from these horrible scenes."_

 _"But I wanna help!"_

 _"You help me when you stay safe" smiled Kozmotis as he caressed her hair. "Can you promise me that?"_

 _Emily bit her lip. "If it helps you to win that war more quickly…" raisoned the girl. "Then I guess I can do that…"_

 _"I'll be back soon" smiled Kozmotis._

 _"Promise?" asked the girl with big wide eyes._

 _"On my soul..."_

* * *

Sigunn wept as she saw the prince being dragged across the ground by the two men. His blood gushed on the musky ground, leaving a red eerie trail behind. Unlike what Hans had guessed, they weren't underground, although it was a close guess. They were in a cave high upon a mountain and now, the two men tossed the dead prince down the abyss. If he wasn't dead by his blood loss, he would certainly die by either breaking his neck or hypothermia in this high altitude.

"Kill the girl too." Pitch stiffened when he heard the order and turned arround to face his "partner".

"The girl is still needed" said Pitch as he narrowed his eyes. He wanted people to fear him, which they couldn't do if they were all dead at his feet. You are just making excuses… Pitch shook irrated his head. You don't want her to die…

The figure was quiet for a long time. "You ask a lot of favors of me…." The figure's eyes stood dark. "While you still haven't hold your end of the bargain…"

"It will come soon enough believe me.…" said Pitch as he took hold of the weeping girl. "And if I were you, I would hold my tongue. Without me, you are nothing."

"Let me go!" screamed the girl in tears as she tried to free herself. The girl clawed with her sharp nails across the NIghtmare King's face, causing blood to drip across his cheeks and lips.

"You little minx!" snarled Pitch as he slapped her cheek. He was way too gentle before…He had forgotten how irritating and disobient they could be!

"What are you going to do?" screamed Sigunn as Pitch wanted to slap her again. He still needed her…She could use that to her advantage! "Kill me? Without me, you don't get your answers…" The girl screamed when Pitch slapped her on her other cheek, and the girl cried desperately for help. "Help me! somebody help me!" She knew it was useless, but the screaming kept her from thinking of seeing Hans stabbed... "Help me!"

Pitch refrained from slapping her again as a long lost memory got triggered by her words.

* * *

 _Kozmitis sighed exhausted from the fight, but that couldn't stop him from grinning. They had won at last! Those wretched Fearlings were finally under lock and key. His face went into shock when he realized the full consequences… He could go home. Permanently and Forever. He could sit by his wife and play with his child and-_

 _"Kozmotis Pitchiner!" When hearing his name, Kozmotis strenghtened up upon hearing his superior._

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Those Fearlings have to be transported to their prison" spoke the superior. "I entrust you to guard them."_

 _Pitch swallowed. He had hoped to already be home this night. Forgive me Emily...But I can't refuse his command. I hope you can be patient a little while longer…_

 _"Of course, sir." Nodded Kozmotis._

 _The days lengthened into weeks, and weeks into months. The pleading cries of the Fearlings pained his ears, begging or cursing him to let them out. He managed to block their cries for the most part...but as time went on, he felt himself weaken by their temptation..._

 _"Help, help me!" A little girl cried out in pain, and Pitch' hand went for his sword to help the child, when- no. Pitch immediately let his hand go limp at his side. This was another trick of theirs!_

 _When another guard passed by to take over his shift, he had never felt so relieved..._

* * *

"Are we going yet or are you going to stand there like a statue?"

The boogeyman blinked. He still had his arm raised to slap the peasant girl… After a shaky breath, Pitch let his arm slump by his side. All that time, he didn't look away from her dark brown eyes….… Emily's were brown… Pitch swallowed the bile away from his throat. Why was he so suddenly thinking about her?! Why now, of all times? _Because she reminds you of her…Because you fear what your wife will think of you, when she sees who you are…_ Pitch' eyes hardened. _Fear didn't control him, HE did._

"Yes, we should indeed get going" spoke the boogeyman. He waved his hand, and everyone, excluding the dead prince, was transported to the North Mountain. "Now, girl, tell me where Hope is..." When the girl didn't say or do anything, Pitch digged his nails into her shoulder, causing her to scream from the pain. "Don't make me ask twice!" snarled Pitch. "I believe your arms aren't as necessary as your pretty head?"

"It's...It's down this abyss" said the girl shakingly as she pointed next to the Ice bridge Elsa had created. "There is a cave a few meters down...We'll need climb material..."

"And make you buy time?" scoffed Pitch as he took hold of the girl once again. "I don't think so..." Without a warning, Pitch jumped downwards with the girl.

* * *

 _"Father? Father, are you there?" Even from afar, he could hear his daughter's voice from inside one of the cells. The guard who had taken over his shift, had called for the others after hearing a total different voice inside_.

 _"Emily?" O no! He had written her how long he would need to stay here! And now she was trapped with those Fearlings inside! Pitch felt his stomach twist and turn at the thought of seeing his child harmed and spurted even further on. "Emily are you there?!" screamed Pitch as he bounced on the door._

 _"Father get me out!" screamed Emily out in agony. "Let me out please, I'm scared!"_

 _"Kozmotis..."_ _Pitch' terrified face turned to one of his fellow guards. "We can't open those cells...If they escape, they will unleash hell once again in this universe. You will be held responsible..."_

 _"It's my damn DAUGHTER in there you idiots!" screamed Pitch enraged. "I can't let her be ripped apart by those things! If they escape, so be it...Then I will hunt them down all over again!" The concerned man opened the door and went inside. "Emily? Emily are you there?" Nothing... Nothing besides... Pitch' eyes widened in fear when he realized his mistake. But it was already too late. The Fearlings jumped on the General, laughing maniacally for their victory..._

* * *

Sigunn trembled as she felt ground once again under her feet, still trembling from the sudden fall. "You could have given me a warning, you know!" said the girl to the boogeyman.

"Child, if I gave everyone a warning before I came to spook with them, I wouldn't get that much power would I?" commented Pitch uninterested in the girl's feelings. "Now, where to next?"

The girl walked on, powerless to do anything against all those strong men. One foot out of line, and that scary looking man behind Pitch would have his excuse to kill her, as he had treatened before. "It should be...here somewhere..." said the girl hesitantly. It was quite dark in the cave and even with her eyes she couldn't make out much.

"Are you tricking me girl?" snarled the figure as he stepped forward. "Perhaps you'll need a refreshement..." Sigunn stumbled back when he approached.

"She will give us answers" said Pitch to the man. "But you aren' t helping her to think when you are threatening to lop her head off!" The man grumbled, but saw the logic of it in. "Now, girl..." Pitch made a prisma, and the light that came from a small crack above multiplied. "Will this help?"

"Yes...sir." said Sigunn puzzled. Strange. it was as if the boogeyman was protecting her...She quickly turned away when she saw Pitch' yellow eyes. Or she could be mistaken of course..."Ah..." The girl placed the Orb into a circular shape and the wall shook when she had done that, rolling away to open up a secret entrance. "Wow!" said the girl amazed at the sight. She took the words out of everyone's mouth. It truly was breathtaking to see those majestic stalactites and dripping clear mountain water flowing downwards.

Pitch' attention had shifted however to somewhere else when he saw a closed little vase at the end of the "Hall" if you could call it that way. The boogeyman was practically running towards it, as he was so close in acchieving his goal...

* * *

 _He still remembered his promise. Hunt them all and lock them up in a place where no-one would ever get them out again. He should feel satisfied with the result...and he didn't. The influence of the Fearlings had changed the General in what many Children would later call him the Boogeyman... But for now, he still wore his name, and still remembered his family he had always wished to return to...To whom he had finally returned._

 _"Emily! Joyce!" cried Pitch out as he arrived at their home. "I'm home!" Immediately he felt something was off. It was too quiet. "Joyce?" He felt chills run across his spine when he opened the door. He blinked to adjust to the darker room when-_

 _"Pitch?"_

 _Pitch smiled when he saw his astonished wife. "How...you..." She stumbled back when she saw his changed face. "What happened to you?" Joyce let her heart slow down and gently approached her husband. He looked so...cold._

 _"I rather don't want to talk about it" said Pitch as he took her in a hug. "What's the matter? I thought you would be happy to see me?" He parted from their hug, and looked into his wife's eyes._

 _"I...well, I am but...I'm surprised that's all" said Joyce as she took her husband in._

 _"How's Emily?" asked Pitch while they went outside. He looked back to his wife, and her eyes were shining._

 _"Oh, Kozmotis, she's wonderful" grinned Joyce as they walked arm in arm. "She always had your wild heart of course, and it seems she inherited some of that wildness in her magic..."_

 _"O really?" asked Pitch surprised. "What can she do then?"_

 _His wife's eyes gleamed misschieviously. "Let's just wait untill she's here. Then you can have the same reaction as I had..." Her glowing eyes dimmed however when she sensed something nearby. "Kozmo?"_

 _Pitch felt her fear grow arround her like a dark cloud. "What is it, Joyce? There is nothing here to harm you..."_

 _"No...that thing..." whispered Joyce as she pointed to the Night Mare horse. "Kozmo, that's a Fearling!" The horse bristled even harder now that Lady Pitchiner's fear began to expand._

 _"whoa-whoa, easy boy, easy!" screamed Pitch as it wanted to gallop to his wife. The horse obeyed him abeit with reluctance._

 _"You...you control that thing?" asked Joyce from a bit afar._

 _"Yes..." Pitch stretched his hand out. "It won't hurt you, I promise..." Slowly his wife came back, but stopped in horror as she saw other horses appear. Pitch turned arround to see the horses sense his wife's fear, and they bristled, like a bull who was following a red cape... "NO!" Pitch screamed in horror when the horses went out of of his control completely and took of to tear his wife apart..._

 _"JOYCE!"_

* * *

All this time...He had thought his wife was dead... Pitch took another shaky breath before taking the vase up. Unlike what Greek Myths might have told you, Pandora's "Box" wasn't a box, it was a vase. The boogeyman trailed one of his sharp nails across the little thing.

 _"I know what it feels like to be cast out!"_

 _"To long for a family..."_

 _And their family would be together at last... Well, except for one member..._ Pitch' thoughts trailed back to Emily. _Perhaps now she wouldn't hate him anymore and see that he didn't meant any harm to her mother. That he had the best intentions, for them both. When Joyce was out, maybe she could-_ Pitch gasped when the vase got taken out of his hands by an icy autumn wind.

"That's the closest you'll get to her, father." Pitch stiffened. He swirled arround to see Sigunn, with glowing dark-green eyes. "I won't let her hurt you ever again."

Pitch glared at his daughter, both enraged and saddened at the same time. "You swore to be neutral in sides, daughter. Are your promises nothing to you?"

Sigunn's eyes stood emotionless. "Don't turn those words against me, Nightmare King. I can't sit by when you treaten to inbalance the world."

Meanwhile the figure who had been with Pitch all along stayed quiet. This was certainly a change of events... But he was flexible.

"I threaten INBALANCE?!" roared Pitch baffled by his daughters words. his roar was so loud, it made the cave tremble. "What about you, daughter of mine?" Pitch' eyes stood on fire, but his daughter was made of the same wood as his. She didn't back down in the slightest. "You led me believe my wife was dead for centuries! You caused me to slip into madness and despair for her loss! You said nothing in all those centuries, and shut my pleas down! YOU, and YOU alone, caused me to make the Dark Ages, to take possession of innocent lives and even kill them!"

"You threatened her life!" sissed Mother Nature angrily. "I saw, Father. You led those horses to her to split her body to the ground!"

"Did I?" Pitch' voice went calm again. "Or did you just made assumptions at first glance?" Icy winds began to surround Mother Nature as her anger rose. "And what of those Four Seasons..." said Pitch as he stepped to her. "Did you ask them to take up that power?" When Emily didn't answer he asked again. "Answer me!"

"No!" snarled Mother Nature. It was on pure habitude she did so; He was her father after all.

"And thanks to you, those four girls were locked away for powers they didn't understand..." Pitch shook his head at his daughter's foolishness. "That Orb, that can free my wife, can also take those powers away..." Pitch saw a slight hint of surprise in his daughter's eyes. "You should really study more closely about the Ancient Magic, Emily." His tone was softer now that he had calmed down. "By freeing your mother, I would also have the chance to free those girls of those powers."

"You tried to kill Two of them." said Emily with narrowed eyes.

"What would you have done?" answered Pitch. "One nearly unleashed an eternal Winter, the other almost caused a whole kingdom to decay." He saw his daughter's suspicious eyes and sighed tiredly. _She was just as stubborn as her mother... How could he ever convince her that he wasn't lying?_ After long thinking, the Nightmare King swirled his hand, and his Scythe appeared.

Mother Nature stumbled back when she recognized the weapon, but was at ease once she saw Pitch hadn't pointed the sharp edge to her... She looked questioningly up to her father.

"If you truly don't thrust me to be either with your mother, or on this world..." mumbled Pitch. "...then I'll surrender to you, my daughter." With that said, he laid the Scythe into her hands and waited.

Emily looked amazed to the Scythe. She had heard stories about it, when her Father was still travelling the stars...If the stories were true, he had taken it from Death itself to put those Fearlings back into prison...But what was even more terrifying: It could take someone's life away, whether the person was immortal or not... Emily glanced back to her father. Did he really trust her with this? Wilingly and without tricks... Mother Nature bit her lip as she thought about her Father's words earlier.

 _"Did you ask them to take up that power?"_

 _"You led me believe my wife was dead for centuries! You caused me to slip into madness and despair for her loss!"_

With a CLANG, the Scythe fell on the ground, and Emily hugged her father for the first time in centuries. Pitch, who hadn't suspected in the slightest that his daughter would spare him, gasped in surprise but soon hugged her back. "o Father, I've been so foolish..." wept Emily as she felt her father's strong embrace. "I was so angry at you, I... I didn't think clear anymore. All that pain I have caused you, just because I was so stubborn in not wanting to hear your pleas..."

"Shhhh..." Pitch wept too. He finally got his daughter's love back... "It's alright now... everything is alright..."

* * *

 **This is actually Pitch' backstory. Look it up on Wikipedia, it is truly a sad story! I went slightly off canon with two things:**

 **1) In Joyce' books, Lady Pitchiner died before Pitch became the Nightmare King.**

 **2) Lady Pitchiner is not the personification of "Hope" in the books, but "Joy".**

 **Those are minor details, but I know some fans can get pissed if something isn't completely true to the original story. But hey, why else are we all reading Fanfiction? :)** **I know it does seem like a happy ever after for everyone... But that scheming mysterious figure is still arround, so prepare yourself for a mindblowing chapter next time!**

 **Speaking of next time, I sadly have to announce bad news. I have finals in a few weeks, so I'm going to put this story in hiatus untill halfway June. I hope you all understand. Don't worry, I'm NOT going to abandon this story. it is too dear to my heart. I will finish it, with all your amazing support!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Putting Hope into Eternal sleep.**

Father and daughter parted from their hug and looked to the small vase, where their last family member was still locked up inside. "Here..." Pitch gave her the Orb she had dropped earlier. "You open it..."

"No..." smiled Emily as she gently put the Orb back into his hands. "You may do the honour, father. You haven't seen her for so long. You should be the first to see her..."

To her surprise, Pitch clasped his hand suddenly over hers. "what if we do it together?" His daughter grinned and both took hold of the Orb to place it in the missing gap. After a short "click" The prison was open for the first time in centuries. Slowly the lit came off, to reveal a white liquid gulping on the ground. After all the liquid had spilled on the ground, it rose up to transform in a feminine figure...Lady Pitchiner.

The woman was dazzled and weak from all those centuries of imprisonment, and she staggered while trying to find something to hold on too.

Pitch reacted quickly and managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Kozmo?" Joyce blinked confused as she saw her husband again. "Is that you?"

Pitch smiled and cried at the same time when he saw his beloved wife again. "Yes it's me...Oh, Joyce, I thought you were dead!" He pulled her against his chest, drinking himself in her parfume and warmth.

"Emily saved me..." said Joyce thankful to her daughter. "Although I'm not proud that you held a grudge for so long, Daughter of mine. When you have Eternity in your hands, you have to see everything in a bigger picture..."

Emily looked down. "I know now, Mom..." Mother Nature turned her gaze up again, to see her mother with open arms. "I'm sorry for all of this..." Emily ran into her parent's arms, relishing in their warm embrace she had missed out for so long. She had forgotten what it meant to be a child for so long...

It was at that same moment, that the Guardians along with the Four Seasons entered the scene. Thanks to Sandman and Toothiana who are able to sense another's presence, they were able to find them quickly. It was needless to say that they were all baffled by what they saw.

"Mother Nature?" Bunnymund looked in shock to Emily, whom he along with Jack had met already.

Emily smiled when she saw her old friends back, but glanced worried to the Four Seasons who had still their arms raised to her and her family.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eugene as he looked to "Sigunn". "That's just a ordinary g-" Eugene shut his mouth when he saw Emily's glowing eyes. "Nevermind" said the Thief astonished.

"What is this all about?" said Anna angry as she looked to Pitch and Joyce. "Why are you on their side? DId you lie to us about all of this?"

"She didn't lie, Anna of Arendelle" spoke Joyce in favor of both her daughter and her husband. "She did only what she thought what was the best in her eyes, as did Pitch. When Pitch lost control of one of his horses, she mistook it as a murder attempt on my life... "

Jack's eyebrows went up, and the young guardian of Fun wasn't the only one who was sceptical. After all, Pitch had been hunting him and his fellow guardians for centuries! That isn't something you simply forget...

"So, what, we got these powers all because she didn't want to talk with her father?" asked Rapunzel. She, along with the other Seasons, couldn't help but feel betrayed by her. If they didn't had their powers, they could have had a normal life with their families, without any worries that they might accidentally hurt a loved one!

Emily cringed from the hostility in the air, but stepped forward anyway. She had made mistakes, yes, and now was the time to set those things right. "I can't imagine how you must feel right now... I can only say I'm truly sorry for putting you all through this misery. I know I can never take that pain and loss away from you. If you wish, I can take those powers away from you all, here at this moment..." spoke Mother Nature softly.

The four girl's eyes widened. Their powers...gone? Elsa looked to her hands. All those years, she had cursed her gift and seen herself as a freak. And only now in a span of a few months, she had accepted who she was and what she could do. Her powers no longer represented fear, but lovely moments with her sister... Could she give that part of herself up, now that it is her own? When she glanced to the others, they were just as conflicted as she was. However to everyone's surprise, it was Triss who stepped forward and gave Mother Nature her final answer.

"I keep them."

Shocked murmurs went across the hall and even Mother Nature looked stunned at the Autumn girl.

"You want to keep them, girl?" asked Emily to be sure.

"I do" spoke Triss loud and clear.

It was quiet for a long time before Emily spoke again. "Why?"

"Because those powers, whatever they are, made me- made us-" corrected Triss as she waved to the other Seasons. "...to who we are now." _If I never had those powers, would I ever have met Hans? Would I ever have travelled the world? Probably not._ "We made memories with them, some good, mostly bad...But honestly? I can't trade them away for all the gold in the world. I don't know if it is the same for you though" spoke Triss again to Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa. "But I have made my choice." The huntress stepped backwards once again.

"I want to keep them too!" said Elsa. Triss had taken the words out of her mouth. If she hadn't those powers, would she ever have such a strong bond as she had with her sister today? Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps they would have grown apart during their adulthood... If she never had those powers, she wouldn't have met those amazing trolls, and these Guardians...

"Me too!" cried Rapunzel and Anna out. If they hadn't been locked away for so long...mused the two. and just have lived their lives in a castle full of people, she would never have been curious about the outside world. She would never have been curious about chocolate or painting or even the common people. She would have been spoiled and prissy...

Emily looked questionly up to her father, who simply shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sandy smiled happily as he looked arround. The sandman was so euphoric in fact, he failed to make proper sand figures above his head, causing the others to laugh. Yet, the sandman suddenly stopped as his eyes travelled arround the room and made a figure of Hans.

"Yes...you are right Sandy...where is Prince Hans?" said North concerned.

"He too was taken by Pitch' cloud" spoke Toothiana as her eyes travelled arround the room.

Meanwhile, he easter Bunny noticed the quiet figure in the shadows but went on searching, as the figure didn't resemble the Southern Prince at all. "Then he shouldn't be far away..." commented the rabbit at Tootiana's remark.

The others too had become aware Hans wasn't with Emily/Sigunn. Triss' angry eyes travelled to Pitch. "What did you do to him?" snarled the girl as she approached the boogeyman. The cheerful mood inside the cave was gone in a blink of an eye, and turned hostile once again.

"I...he's.." stuttered Pitch as he retreated from the girl. "Oef!" Pitch was slammed against the wall.

"No please, let him go!" pleaded Joyce. "He'll explain if you let him" The hot-headed girl obliged after a long pause. Anger wouldn't help her get answers out of him...

"Mary, please..." pleaded Jack concerned for his sister. He had noticed how much his younger sibling cared for the prince. And judging from Pitch' pale horrified face, he knew something was off. The young guardian sprinted to his sister to keep her from asking when-

"He's dead as a doornail my dear" spoke the mysterious figure. Everyone shuddered at the casualness of his tone. It was as if he talked about the weather, so uncaring he spoke those words!

"He...what?" Triss trembled as she heard those words. No. it couldn't be...She tried to shut those words out, but they kept repeating over and over in her head. _dead...he's dead...dead..._

"You heard me the first time" said the figure annoyed.

It was as if the world went still for the Huntress. As much as she didn't want to believe him, she knew he wasn't lying. He's gone...forever...

"Mary?" Jack looked worried to his unusual quiet sister. "Mary can you hear me?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Triss fell on the ground, and Decay began to spread across the room like a canon had gone off.

"Mary...Look at me, I'm here!" yelled Jack as he tried to look into his sister's eyes. "I'm here! Look at me!" Jack cupped his sister's cheeks and tried to turn her attention to him. Her eyes were unfocused and her body trembled like a leaf, both from grief and anger for the loss of her friend. "The guardian embraced her as tightly as he could, to give her somehow a bit of comfort.

"Jack..." cried Triss as she took hold of him. "Tell me its not true...Tell me its not true!" Triss' voice broke as her emotions got the upperhand. "He can't be..." Tears kept streaming down her face and she clung to his body like a child to its mother. Jack said nothing, and kept shushing her, as he had done many times before when she was little. Slowly, very slowly the Decay stopped as Triss calmed down, yet her eyes kept spilling tears.

Everyone else in the room was just as shocked as Triss by the news. It was Elsa however who was the first to ask the obvious question.

"Did you do this Pitch?" growled Elsa. "Did you kill him?"

Triss' burning gaze travelled to the boogeyman.

"No. I did" said the figure amused by the heartbreaking scene. God, why such a fuss about one dead man... He scoffed at the weak hearted people in front of him.

Pitch's eyes travelled to the man, who had picked up his Scythe. _How did he? He must have taken it when Emily dropped it on the ground!_ "Put that weapon down!" threatened Pitch "You don't know what it will- NO!" To Pitch' horror, the man swung the Scythe to his wife. It was so fast, and so swift, no-one of the guardians was close enough to prevent the Scythe from hitting his wife...He couldn't lose his family all over again! The Nightmare King didn't even think about the consequences of his actions and sprung in front of the deadly weapon.

TSAAK! The eerie sound of metal meeting flesh and bone chilled everyone to the core. Pitch looked in slight wonder and confusion to the weapon that had imbedded himself in him. Why was he still standing? A split second later though, he felt his legs give out, and everything went dark...

"Father!"

"No!" Joyce and Emily could only watch as Pitch vaporated into thin air. Entities like them didn't die like mortals did. They simply...dissappeared from this world. With a careless gesture, the Scythe returned to its new master, causing Pitch disintegration to hasten even further on. At the moment the last bit of Pitch' essence vanished, a tremor went through the world, as if it was shaking on its very fundaments. _Fear was no more.._.Joyce's eyes stood wide from grief and horror. _And without Fear, Hope can't prevail either..._ Lady Pitchiner sunk to the ground as she too felt her life force whine. _One can't survive without the other..._

Enraged, Emily ran towards the man, who simply stretched his arm that occupied the Scythe. Mother Nature got blasted away and before she could even move from her spot, hard thick shackles appeared to keep her in check.

"Oh, but I do know what it can do, but it is always different, to know or to see for yourself. I didn't expect it to be so destructive...A good experiment to test this thing, I might add..." said the figure as he trailed his fingers amazed across the steel hilt. " Like you said, I was nothing without you..." The figure smirked as he was simply talking to a black spot on the floor. "What was the saying again? The student surpasses the master?" said the man to no-one in particular.

"Who are you?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at the shadow man. He looks familiar for her... "Show yourself!" The young queen's eyes widened when she recognized the man in front of her. The King of the Southern Isles. "You..." Elsa couldn't speak. He killed...Good lord... "You killed your own son!" said Elsa repulsed and shocked at the same time. "Your own kin...your own flesh and blood... why?"

"I heard about your freak powers when your parents poured their hearts out to me." said the King amiably as he walked arround the room."They hoped I would see past that...handicap so your bethrothal to my 13th son could go on" The King noticed Elsa's widened eyes. "Yes, they arranged you to marry Hans at your 18th birthday. However, their ship sank before we could seal the deal" The King looked repulsed to the young queen. "Hans wrote me during The Big Freeze about your kingdom's situation and asked me for guidance. When he refused to take matters in his own hands and kill you, I sent Pitch after him. I couldn't allow a freak on the throne" smirked the man. Flowers began to sprout up arround the King in a rapid pace, but the King simply used his Scythe to whisk the branches away. He looked amused to Anna who's face was red from the man's insults. "Really dear? Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh, I don't know, mister crazy" said Anna. "What is the best YOU can do? You're outnumbered by far!" and she waved to the large group behind her. "So you better run away with your tail between your legs!" The princess paused by the last sentence. "Wait, no that doesn't add up" mumbled Anna. "He doesn't have a tail, so its kinda strange to run with a so called tail between his legs...who invents such proverbs any-"

"Anna!" Her sister's call stopped the princess from rambling on.

The King'green eyes burned with madness. "Oh, but I'm not alone, my dear..." The King began to speak again, but this time, the words he spoke weren't known in any kind of language. The Scythe began to glow omniously dark and as he plunged the hilt on the ground, everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light it caused.

When they all could see again, they saw a giant, black portal that seemed to lead to nowwhere. It looked empty at first sight... But then, they saw yellow eyes flicker open. and another, and another. After a long eerie silence, a massive, flying thick cloud of Fearlings burst out...

 **Sometimes, Monsters aren't the ones with superpowers, but just mad men. (Originally, It was going to be the Duke of Weaselton.) I'm not really satisfied with the chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **So, this was merely a setup for the great finale! There are still some amazing twists and turns that have to happen, and I can't wait to share them with you after the Big Hiatus. I'm leaving you with quite the cliffhanger, so don't hesitate to write your theories in the comments!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: In order to stand up, you need to know what falling down feels like.**

Triss held on to her sibling as the sudden swarm of Fearlings nearly knocked her away. "Jack!" The huntress sighed relieved when she felt her brother's strong hands pull her against his chest.

"Its okay, I'm here!" screamed Jack as they tried to make out where the others were. "Where is Elsa?" The Guardian narrowed his eyes to see clearer, but it was no use: the darkness that surrounded them, blocked out all the light in the cave. The Guardian concentrated on his staff, and it began to glow icy blue. It seemed to help a little bit...

"Anna!" screamed Triss as she used her powers arround her and her brother to keep the Fearlings at bay. "Anna, Rapunzel?!" Nothing... The huntress looked from her left to her right and a chill went through her body when she saw the Southern King jump towards her! She raised her hand to fend him off, when Jack blasted the man out of balance.

"You really think that thing is going to hurt me, boy?" snarled the King as he swung the Scythe to the two siblings. "You need to do better then that!" the Scythe missed, but the force behind it was so large, it caused the ground the crack upon impact. The King snarled at his failure to kill Autumn, and swung again.

Triss, who had anticipated the heaviness of the weapon, hadn't caculated the strength of their opponent. So, it was with great shock that she saw how the King picked the Scythe up as if it was nothing! Before she could even raise her hands, the King swung already the weapon, that would cleave her in half...

"Watch out!" Jack pushed Triss out of the Scythe's deadly circle, straight into the swarm of Fearlings. The young guardian of Fun quickly raised his staff, and the two weapons collided in black-blue magic. Despite his age, the Southern King still held his body at its peak and the guardian stumbled backwards from the pressure that the King put on him.

"Jack!" Triss couldn't help him; she had already so much difficulty to defend herself against those Fearlings. One miscalculation, and they would kill her on the spot... "Someone help him!" screamed the huntress as she blasted another Fearling away. It was blasted against his other fellows, knocking them out in the process.

TSK! Jack could barely hold the next blow from the Traitor-King; Only a few inches were seperated from the sharp edge, and his arm! He could barely think about it, as the King attacked again: This time, the guardian wasn't so lucky and he flew backwards from the harsh swing.

The King raised his Scythe to make an end to the young guardian's life, when a sudden wisp of golden sand wrapped itself arround the King's wrist. "What?" sputtered the man. Before he could react, the old man was thrown against the wall of the cave.

Jack looked astonished to the little sandman. "I said it once before, and I say it again... I hope I never get on your bad side." The two guardians looked back to the King who had quickly regained conciousness. Along with Sandy, the other guardians had found Jack as well.

"it seems, I'm getting a challenge" grinned the King as he swirled his scythe in front of the Big Five. "I've always liked Challenges...Who's first?"

The guardians all ran towards the King simultaniously.

* * *

"Watch out!" Eugene pulled his wife out of one of the Fearlings 'reach just in time and held a terrified Rapunzel in his arms. "You're okay, blondie?"

"Yes..." Rapunzel willed her heartbeat down, and her hands began to heat up. "Eugene..." Rapunzel looked worried to her husband who had nothing to defend himself with.

"Don't worry about me blondie" screamed Eugene as he took out his frying pan. "Just help the others already!" and the former thief nodded to the other Seasons, as well as the Guardians who had began to fight back. They soon dissappeared from their sight as the Fearlings began to spread inside the cave, making it impossible to see anything. Rapunzel hesitated and the thief yelled again. "Just go! I'll be fine!" It seemed to convince the summer princess and she searched the others.

Eugene returned his attention to one of the approaching Fearlings and clenched his hand tighter arround his faithful weapon. "As good as I will be with those creeps" mumbled the thief under his breath. The man steeled himself. Now was not the time to hide under your bed... As the Fearling approached with his mouth open, Eugene got a look to his teeth. "Damn, you really need to use some toothpaste" commented the man. He looked slightly arround waiting for someone to laugh. "Oh...right...no- one's here..." Eugene raised his pan to take the Fearling out, when-CLANG! Eugene looked to the Ice harvester, who made the Fearling dissappear in a sand cloud. "O Come on!" said Eugene annoyed. "He was mine!"

"Then you have to be quicker" smiled Kristoff as he positioned himself back to back with the thief. "There has to be something we could do..." Those creatures were WAY above their skills to take on... The ice harvester glanced to the others, who were in the middle of the battle, before glancing to Mother Nature and Lady Pitchiner, who laid weakened by the shimmering portal. "We need to get them to safety!"

Eugene glanced towards the direction Kristoff nodded. "I agree!" Flynn's face stood serious now. The time for jokes was definitely over now...

* * *

Elsa ducked when one of the Fearlings tried to snatch her from the ground, and quickly froze it, causing the creature to burst when the cold became too much.

"Watch out!" Elsa glanced backwards, to see Rapunzel setting two of those creatures on fire.

"Thanks!" huffed Elsa as they began to fight back to back.

"Don't thank me yet!" said the Summer princess while blasting a few others down. "Where are the others?" It was hard to see with the swirling Fearlings all arround them. They could see only blackness...

"I dunno!" screamed Elsa as she conjured ice spikes. Each spike hit one precisely in the "heart". If they even had one thought Elsa as she made an ice wall to defend herself from incoming sand. the ice queen grunted under the heavy pressure it was behind it. the pressure hte sand was making upon her ice, caused it to crack. As much as she tried to mend it, it was impossible to keep up with it! just when she thought her defence was going to break down, a strong gush of air smited the Fearlings down who had attacked her.

"Seems you guys need some help" spoke Triss as she joined the two others. The huntress' eyes still stood red from crying, but her mind was already occupied with the present problems. the huntress glanced towards the portal, where the Fearlings kept coming out like an never ending flood. "We need to close it!"

"Yes, but how?" spoke Rapunzel. She quickly disintegrated a foe that was on its way to attack an inattentive Triss.

"That Scythe!" The Three Seasons glanced towards Anna who had managed to find them too. The bubbly princess didn't have as much control like her fellow seasons, but control wasn't what they needed anyway at this point, but instinct. "That scythe opened the portal right?" said Anna as flowers began to spring up arround her wherever she went. "so, we simply need to retrieve that thing to close the portal!"

"Simple?" scoffed Triss as she glanced above her to see the Guardians against the Southern King. "Even they have difficulty to handle him!" She quickly returned her attention back to her own fight and created a large tornado arround them to give them some respite.

"Even more important how do we get up?" asked Rapunzel while Triss tried to keep them at bay.

Anna suddenly grinned. "Like this!" The princess stumped her foot on the ground, and it began to rise up into a column underneath their feet.

"Good thinking" smiled Elsa as they were now on the same height as the flying guardians. "Now...Triss, can you help me a bit? I need to create a wind hose arround that King..." Elsa turned her attention back to Anna and Rapunzel. "While we try to help them, can you two watch our back?" She didn't wait for an answer and began to channel her magic, as did Triss. The winds began to pick up in strength as both Autumn and Winter worked together.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Kristoff screamed when he felt one of the Fearlings scratch through his clothing, ripping off his skin in the process. The ice harvester stumbled to his knees as the pain became too much.

"Kristoff!" Eugene quickly swung his frying pan, and the creature dissolved when the frying pan collided, almost hitting Kristoff's back in doing so.

"Thanks..." Kristoff groaned as Eugene tried to lift the muscular man up. The gesture caused the wound to sting and tears began to swell into the man's eyes. "I keep you up..." mumbled Kristoff as Eugene failed in his attempt. The Fearlings, who sensed the young thief's concern for his friend, came now in great numbers. "Get to Lady Pitchiner, save her!"

"look muscle boy, I'm not going to leave you behind!" spoke the former thief as he fend the Fearlings off. "Get up! We're doing this together, or not at all!" The thief hissed as one of the Fearlings scratched his arms and he blinked as sweat began to prick in his eyes. The thief took hold once again of the ice harvester's arm, and this time, Kristoff could bring up the strength to get up.

"You okay?" heaved Eugene as Kristoff gripped his axe thighter.

"As good as I will ever be, in this situation" commented Kristoff back as they fought on. They were almost there... Kristoff was used to ice harvesting, but the swings he had to perform here, were not the one's he was used to. Either that, or the blood loss was to blame...

"There she is!" screamed Eugene as they made it through the "eye of the storm". The Fearlings backed away from the two humans when they came close to Lady Pitchiner. Despite being on the brink of death, the woman was still able to hold them off.

"Where is Mother Nature?" asked Kristoff to the weakened woman.

"Over...over there..." Lady Pitchiner gasped from the internal pain she felt and couldn't speak further. Each moment without her counterpart to keep her in check, she felt the people scream inside her head, out of despair.

all across the world, people felt the effect of being Fearless. Children got trampled under horses, because of their carelessness. Fathers drunk themselves to death in the taverns, young men killed each other without rational thought. Others became sick by eating rotten food, carrying their diseases into other bodies as well.

Even nature wasn't immune: Wolves and bears attacked not only the isolated huts, but went into the cities as well, devouring anything that had a pound of flesh on its bones.

It was utter choas.

"Let's get you out of here first" spoke Kristoff worried to Lady Pitchiner. She didn't answer the ice harvester though, as she had fallen unconcious by the people's desperate cries. The ice harvester just wanted to pick the woman up when a sudden crash nearby made him and the thief look towards the sound.

Their trick seemed to work: The King was thrown out of balance by the strong winds that Triss and Elsa produced. Perhaps, even too unbalanced, as the King was blasted away, out of the swirling tornado...close to where Lady Pitchiner was.

"Kristoff!" yelled Anna as she saw her lover in danger. However the young princess, along with the others, were too far away from them to come to their aid thanks to the great swarm of Fearlings that seperated them.

"Eugene!" screamed Rapunzel. But neither men heard their cries from the great distance. To their horror, both woman saw the King stand up and swing his Scythe towards the three...

It was so fast, that there was no time to react. They only saw a black blurr in front of them, and afterwards, Kristoff could feel his body lifted from the ground as the strong, dark wind pressed against his body. After a few seconds of feeling airborn, the ice harvester felt suddenly a blinding pain on his back and head. His Lungs felt as if they were shut down upon impact, and he coughed when he could breath again. His relief was only shortly though. For a second time, he was airborn, before feeling himself fall down. His instincts told him, that the fall was by far too long in seconds. Each second ticked away in slow motion. Untill... Red. Black. white. all before his eyes as his head made contact on the ground. Then...Nothing.

The King looked back towards the shaken little group and smirked. After a long, eerie silence, the group screamed and launched themselves to the King.

* * *

Not so far away, the prince was there too, down with the three others. He wasn't dead; not yet. The blood loss along with the hypothermia hastened its process however. On the brink between life and death, hallucinations appeared before the prince's eye.

 _"Mommy...I'm afraid..."_

 _"You can't destroy Fear, young man. You never can. They all represent the balance. Many like you see Fear as a weakness in battle."_

 _"You don't have to be afraid, brave child of mine...I'll always be there for you."_

 _"Fear isn't a bad thing, Prince Hans. It can give you strength as much as Hope does..."_

The prince's eyes stood unfocused and he blinked multiple times. He couldn't feel his body anymore...he couldn't feel anything... He took another breath, sucking again a little bit of precious oxygen. Even breathing was difficult now. The cold had travelled from his limbs to his most vital organs...Soon, they would shut down too...

 _"How can a man be brave when he's afraid?" asked Hans to his older brother Robin. He had been so fearful of hurting his brother during their sparring...How could he ever win on the field, if he couldn't stop being afraid?_

 _"That's the only way a man can be brave, Hans" Robin laughed when he saw Hans' confused grimace._

 _"How can you be both?" asked the 12 year old boy._

 _"You'll understand someday..."_

He still didn't understand it. another take of breath clenched his lungs and he gritted his teeth. Let it be over soon... Hans suddenly saw something come towards him. "Sitron?" It was merely a crack in his throat, but to the prince, it was as if he had spoken it. No...it wasn't Sitron. It was the Nightmare horse that Hans had spared when he and Triss got chased. It hadn't forgotten the kindness the prince had given him a few days ago, and now, it had returned to repay him. The animal too, was dying, now that Pitch was gone. And like many, it didn't want to die alone.

 _we only have each other...its just you and me, what are we gonna do?_

 _Horses are better then people...don't you think that's true?_

 _for the first time in forever, i won't be alone..._

Hans sighed as the horse laid down with him, feeling its burning hot flank against his face. the warmth didn't wake him up. Instead, it made him so...so sleepy... Hans narrowed his eyes to see the stars above. How many stars did the great Bear have again? He supposed he should count. One...two...three...

 **I'm...a despicable person. I've killed so many characters right now, I'm very afraid of the reactions. Before you come with your pitchforks and torches, The story is not yet over. There exists something as deus ex machina.** **...Obvious hint is obvious. ;)**

 **Keep commenting, keep reviewing!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.**

Rapunzel was the first to reach the Southern King, who skillfully evaded her attacks like a professional dancer. Even when Anna joined her, the Southern King played them both out; their anger for their lover's loss made them think irrationally. Anger could be useful, but a little too much could turn against you as well. With them both trying to kill him, they caused more difficulties for themselves: The Southern King always went out of one's reach, blocking the other to attack, as he used the second person as canon fire. Their anger turned to frustration, and with frustration, came mistakes. The Southern King swung his Scythe again and Anna raised her hands to block it, when he changed the Scythe's course in a blink of a second... to Rapunzel.

"AAAAH!" The Coronian Princess could only raise her hands just in time, as she hadn't anticipated the quick movement of her opponent. Her quick reflexes saved her life; she was blown away by the Scythe's force, but unharmed thanks to her being able to block it in time.

"Rapunzel!" Anna's eyes shifted worried to the blonde princess, but had to turn her attention back to the King when he swung the Scythe towards her. Anna quickly ducked, and she shivered when she felt the Scythe cut a few hairstrings off her lose hair. That was close...

"Watch out!" Jack felt a small tiny hand on his back and he obeyed the movement blindly, ducking immediately as the hand intended. He felt his hair rustle from the Fearling above him that had wanted to snatch him away from the group.

"Thanks!" Jack looked behind to see Elsa close to him. The Guardian's eyes widened when he saw another come their way and quickly blasted the Fearling to pieces, barely missing Elsa's head in the process!

"It seems I have to thank you!" Said Elsa as she looked behind her.

"Well, now we're quitte, so-WHOAH!" His inattention caused the guardian to be snatched away by one of the Fearlings.

"Oh, no you don't!" snarled Elsa as she threw a ice spear skillfully into the Fearling's spine.

"AAAA-huhg!" The Guardian grunted when he smashed into the harsh ground; he didn't had the time to use his staff to fly. "Thanks again!" Jack quickly shook his head to expell the dizziness.

"Seems we need to keep a score!" smirked Elsa as she helped the guardian up.

"A score?" smiled Jack as they fought back to back. "Since when are you such an optimist?"

"Well, a certain Guardian told me not to worry about what may go wrong" spoke Elsa as she pushed the guardian out of the Fearlings sharp claws. "That's 4-2."

"What? no!" shook Jack as he tried to remember how many times he saved her. "It was 2-2!"

"Are we doing a contest?" yelled North who catched up on their conversation. "I'm in!"

"Count me in too, mate!" roared Bunny as his boomerang killed a Fearling before North's eyes. "Thats 1-0 for me!"

"I'm not going to be beat by an overgrown Rabbit!"

"Guys this isn't a competition!" spoke Toothiana as she sliced a Fearling open with her sharp wings. "This is serious and-" POOF! Just when she wanted to punch a Fearling before her, it dissappeared in to a golden cloud. Toothiana swirled arround to see Sandy, who made a 2-0 above his head. "What, that's not true!" said Toothiana with narrowed eyes. Sandy answered with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. "Oh, you little-" the tooth fairy smirked amused. Perhaps some inappropiate childplay could lift their hearts in this dark mess after all…

Anna meanwhile, was drown into defence as she had to duck and jump away from the King's mighty swings. Despite being such a uncomfortable weapon, the King was quite skilled with it. "Come on little girl" smirked the King. "Your lover was a better match then you!"

"AAAAAH!" Anna's angry outburst caused thick branches to swirl arround the King, thicker and thicker. The King desperately swung his Scythe to whisk the thick branches away, but they grew in a far more rapid pace then he could sew them. Soon, the King had diffculty to move. At that moment, it seemed that Anna could actually win the fight…untill one of those Fearlings snatched her up and smashed her into the wall nearby. Her concentration broke, and the King was freed by the Fearlings.

"Thank you so much my dears" smirked the King to the Fearlings. It was like he spoke to them as if they were servants… Which he thought they were. The King thought that with controlling the Scythe, he would gain the Fearlings obediance. He had heard Pitch speak about the Scythe being able to control them. But control and obediance are two different things. He didn't obey them; no one could actually. The Fearlings motive to save him was for their own gain, and not out of generosity for him. When they were all out, they would kill their savior… they would kill everyone…

The King approached the nearly unconcious girl, and raised the Scythe to execute her, when a strong wind knocked him over, causing the Scythe to clatter several meters away. "what are you going to do now, pal?" said Triss as she approached the man without any care for the Fearlings she killed in her path. "You are out of juice!"

"I don't think so…" The King's hand suddenly twitched, and Triss' raised arm suddenly bended into a painful angle. "You think I would just read about these dark arts, girl? Why do you think royals are royals?" Triss screamed as her body was forced on her knees. "We have power over land and people, but we have also power in our blood…" The King stretched his other hand, and the Scythe flew into his hand at his command. Another flick of his hand, and Triss flew next to the still unconcious Anna. Triss' eyes, the only thing she could still move, widened when she saw the Scythe being raised.

* * *

Lady Pitchiner blinked, and blinked again to make her vision clearer. Where… where was she? The woman slowly sat up and clutched her throbbing head. What had happened? The woman's eyebrows knitted together in concentration and winced when the voices re-appeared in her head, but much louder now, in a more panicked state.

Help us!

Over and over and over in her head. But she couldn't. She couldn't find what they were asking for. Fear was gone. Her husband was dead… Tears began to spring in her eyes and she looked up to the remaining floating specticles of her husband. Perhaps she could… she touched a tiny bit of black sand and concentrated. Nothing. Just her husbands face... Her eyes opened again and looked beggingly up to the Sky.

"What do I need to do?" whispered the woman. "The world can't survive without Fear… If I die…" She swallowed deeply. Balance was already so thin now. With her gone, the world would turn in on itself.

"Fear is still in the people's hearts… you just need to find it." spoke the Man in Moon.

"I tried" said Lady Pitchiner. "I tried to find it… but there is nothing left." She couldn't even remember a time before her husband and it scares her. How was she going to refind Fear, if she couldn't remember how to find it in the first place?

"Your sorrow clouds your thoughts…" spoke Man in Moon as his light began to shine in the small valley.

Lady Pitchiner blinked against the sudden bright light the Man in Moon gave her. When her eyes managed to adapt to the moonlight, her breath stocked. A few meters away, she saw the two young men who freed her from the Mad King. Their bodies laid in an unnatural angle, bent and cracked by the crash on the ground. Joyce shut her eyes tightly as she tried to keep her tears in. She shuffled to Eugene nearby and felt his pulse. Nothing. So many have died already because of her and her family's mistakes. Those brave humans- her thoughts stopped. Humans..humans? it was as if she didn't consider herself a human anymore, which she was once herself…. Her lips trembled. She was old. So old, that she can't even act without her husband. They had relied on each other for so long… Perhaps that's why she can't find Fear anymore. Her thoughts stopped when her ears picked up slow breathing nearby and she rushed towards the blonde man. What was his name again? Kristopher? Kristian?

"Kristopher?"

He was dying. His head had made a harsh knock on the ground and probably internally bleeding. Because of HER. She couldn't bear see another die because of her. She couldn't help the world, as she had forgotten how. But perhaps… perhaps HE could. Perhaps he could find, what she could not. Lady Pitchiner looked up to the Man in moon, who stayed completely silent about her decision. It was her choice to make alone… Her eyes travelled back to the young man and slowly, very slowly, she planted a kiss on his mouth.

* * *

Triss closed her eyes when she heard the Scythe cleave the air towards her and Anna, expecting the blow… when it never came. She opened her eyes, to see the King fight against Rapunzel, who had regained conciousness. "Anna!" sissed Triss as she shook the princess. "Anna wake up!"

"Just five more minutes, Gerda…" mumbled Anna.

"Anna!" Triss began to slap the girl, first shortly, then quicker and harder. "ANNA!" Good Heavens, what does it need for her to wake up! Triss looked back to Rapunzel, who was in trouble as she had to fight the King and the Fearlings arround her alone. "Come on Anna!" The others were too far away to help... A lightbulb went off in Triss head and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Chocolate is being banned from Arendelle" whispered Triss in Anna's ear.

"WHAT!"

"OEW!" Triss rubbed her cheek when Anna accidently hit her.

"Who said that!" Anna blinked as she realized it wasn't real. When she looked arround, she saw the vaguely red mark on Triss 'cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. Now that you have done your nap, lets help Rapunzel out, shall w-AAAAAH!"

"Triss!" Before Anna could help, Another Fearling picked her up, preventing her to use her magic or to free Triss. "let me go you stupid flying monkeys! Misformed crocodiles!" cursed the princess to the cackling Fearling. "let me go-OOOOH!" Anna screamed when the Fearling did as she asked and she crashed on Triss, who's lungs shut down for a couple seconds when she felt Anna's heavy body on her chest. "Sorry again!" huffed Anna as she helped a coughing Triss up her feet. "Let's get-" Anna's voice dissappeared when she saw herself surrounded by a gigantic swarm of Fearlings. "-out of here…" finished the princess with a small voice. Their defence only lasted seconds. In just two minutes, they were pressed against the ground, unable to do anything.

"No!" Rapunzel stopped fighting against the King, and ran towards her friends to help them, when the King simply blasted the Princess unconcious. The Fearlings took the unconcious princess up and dropped her carelessly with the other two defeated Seasons.

* * *

"Kristopher?"

My name is Kristoff! He wanted to scream to Anna. But he couldn't move his mouth to say so. He couldn't move anything…. My name is Kristoff! Why didn't she remember my name, that stupid little princess! They were chased by wolves and then she throws his burning sleeping bag to him?

"you almost set me on fire!"

"but I didn't!"

God she could be so annoyingly… cute. Kristoff frowned as more memories came back, completely out of order. First, he was kissing anna at the parlour… then he was meeting Bulda his adoptive mother as a toddler… then he was a teenager, failing in an attempt to sell ice…. Stop, stop! What was happening NOW?! Heck, What was "Now" exactly? Why couldn't he move? Why was he so cold?

Something strange brushed over him. What was that? Something soft… It was…there, brushing over him. No. Not brushing over him. Touching him. Kristoff would have gasped if he could when he felt his body again. The ground had never felt so hard, the snow never so cold as he had ever felt in his entire life. And the soft… thing, that touched him, were lips. Anna? Was he… dead? He didn't feel dead… the dead wouldn't feel, did they? Kristoff huffed; what was he even saying? The ice man frowned again. Well, he didn't say anything… more like…thinking it. since he couldn't move and all… God, why was this all so confusing and strange and-

If he could open his mouth, he would have screamed his lungs out from the sudden burning liquid that was once his blood. Think of it when you are caved under meters of snow, cold and freezing to death. And then from that freezing cold place, you go in the sun itself, melting everything from your skin and bones. That was what Kristoff would later on describe to the others… only it felt a million times worse then the description above.

What for Kristoff felt as an eternity of torture, it was only a second in the real world. His eyes flew open, and his chest heaved up and down as if he had run a marathon. He blinked confused when he saw Lady Pitchiner by him. Only she seemed… transparent.

"Joyce?" He expected his voice to be rough and cracky from the burning sensation before, but to his surprise, it was completely normal. "Are you…alright?"

"Find what I can't" whispered Lady Pitchiner. "Find what has been lost."

"Find wha-"

Help us! Help US!

Kristoff's hands clampsed his ears when he heard the people scream inside his head.

Help us!

The ice harvester gritted his teeth. I'm trying! I'm searching! It was strange, to hear all those voice inside his head. They hurt so much. The only way to make they stop, was to give them what they wanted… The man sucked in a deep breath, as he searched everywhere, arround the world, searching for whatever was left of Fear. It wasn't like he was transporting to all those places… more like… viewing the world from a bird's eye, at a speed so fast it was impossible to acchieve by any human or animal possible.

"There!" He had almost missed it!

"What's where?" Kristoff gasped as he hadn't expected anyone to be down here. Well, besides him and Lady Pitchiner…

"Did you lose your glasses or something?" asked Eugene as he walked casually to Kristoff.

"What the-"

"I suggest you shut your mouth before any insects fly in" said Eugene to the Ice harvester.

"But…how..you DIED!"

"As did you" said Eugene.

"I mean…yes…I was but…I was resurrected by Lady Pitchiner" Kristoff went quiet. Wait. How did he KNOW this? He hadn't been… dead right?

Eugene saw Kristoff confused far off look. "You okay Ice boy?"

"Yeah, its just… dealing with memories" said Kristoff as he tried to place his and Lady Pitchiner's apart. Apparently, the transfusion of her powers had caused her memories transfer to him as well. "How come you are…well, here?" The ice harvester quickly asked a question to avoid being lost in those centuries old memories.

"The guy in the moon" said Eugene as he pointed his thumb to the shining light behind him. "He said to me I was 'chosen' to be a guardian"

"Of what?"

"Misshief" grinned Eugene. Kristoff blinked when he saw multiple Eugene's appear arround him, who all began to babble to each other. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"I mean I was joking when I said to Rapunzel to have superpowers…"

"I always wanted superstrength, but this is much better!"

"Wow" said two Eugene's at the same time. "We're identical!"

"Imagine what I could do to those stabbington brothers" grinned the real Eugene. "I could play tossball with the-whoa, Ice boy, are you okay?" two of his twins quickly catched the swaying Ice harvester.

"I'm fine…" gritted Kristoff. "But we got to hurry…Lady Pitchiner…she…I mean, I…" the ice harvester paused for a moment to put the memories into place. "We need to find Fear."

One of the Eugene's answered. "But, Pitch was destroyed."

"Yes…but Fear still has a chance to return...if we act quickly." Said Kristoff. "Could you please… erase those other versions of yours? It's giving me an even worse headache to figure out who the real you is."

With a click of his fingers, Eugene let his other versions dissappear and helped the blonde man up. "So, what we have to cross the entire world to find Fear? I hate to break the ice, but that could take years!"

Kristoff chuckled at the bad pun of the former thief. "It won't take years... I have already found him."

* * *

Elsa's blood ran cold when she heard her sister's screaming and she looked up to see her and Triss being thrown in a swarm Fearlings. "Anna!"

"Triss!" screamed Jack when he saw his younger sibling with Elsa's younger sister. "No, leave them alone!" screamed the guardian as he jumped up in the air. His staff began to glow blue from his magic, and when he pointed his staff, multiple Fearlings got frozen into place. The harsh cold he created was so severe, that the ice, and their bodies began to crack, untill they all shattered completely.

It wasn't enough. Even with their best efforts, they couldn't keep up with the growing flood of Fearlings that came out of the portal.

"AAAH!" Jack turned arround when he saw the queen again being taken hostage. The guardian quickly ran in-between the grasping claws of the Fearlings, blasting anyone who came on his way. Sharp nails digged in his shirt, ripping the fabric away like it was paper, piercing even his skin.

"Elsa no!" Jack flew towards the queen to help her, when he himself got overmastered by other fearlings as well. "No!" Jack gasped when his staff got ripped out of his hands and grunted when he got slammed against the ground. He was not the only one. After him, it was Rapunzel. Bunny. Toothiana. North. Sandman... they had lost.

* * *

"Oh God..." breathed Eugene as he saw the dead prince in front of them. It was truly a horrific sight to see a murdered man. Was this how Rapunzel felt when I died that day? No wonder she kissed me like it was her last... The two men carefully walked arround the nightmare horse. They couldn't bring themselves to shove the dying animal aside, so instead, they cramped themselves in-between the prince's dead body and the rocky wall of the valley.

the thief glanced to the Ice harvester. "Him?" asked the man to be sure. "Kristoff... that man is dead!"

"So were we."

"Yes, but there is a difference here. Technically, we didn't 'die'." quoted Eugene as he used his fingers to endicate his point. "We were both on the brink of death. I nearly died of a broken spine...and you from an internal head bleeding."

Kristoff shuddered at his casual words. He honestly couldn't understand how he could be so calm about this. He glanced to the former thief. He appeared to be calm... from the outside. but when he looked into the man's brown eyes, he saw just the same confusion, the same shock. He just hid it really well behind a playful mask...

"Hey, Ice boy?" Kristoff shook himself out of his thoughts. "I was explaining how we can't bring sideburns here back. were you even listening?"

"sorry, I zoomed out." mumbled Kristoff. "Can you repeat again please?"

"As I said, we were both on the brink of death. but ginger over here has been dead for what? 3 hours? 4 hours? We were..." the thief hesistated. "Ressurrected," coughed the thief as even he had difficulty to grasp what had happened to them. "within minutes, if not even close to our death. I don't know if its going to work at such a late state..."

"What else have we left?" said Kristoff to the darkhaired man.

Eugene stayed silent. Nothing. The world was already on the edge of the methaphorical abyss. one soft wind and... poof.

Kristoff didn't wait for Eugene's answer on his rethorical question and knelt by the prince, placing his hands flat on the man's chest.

Eugene watched as the man's eyes began to glow white, just like Lady Pitchiner's once did. His hairs began to stand upright when he heard the man speak in some foreign language that didn't seem to ressemble any worldly language. As he spoke Eugene saw tiny specs of black sand swirl down towards the prince. As the tiny sand grains touched the prince's body, it seemed to go through his clothing...No... _It was being absorbed by his skin, r_ ealized the man.

the dark sand seemed to swirl down faster, and in greater quantities into the prince's skin. The sky in the small valley filled itself with dark sand, from all arround the world, and soon, Eugene was unable to see anything in front of him and he closed his eyes from the sand that prickled his eyes. When he had finally managed to wipe his eyes from the grains, the sky had cleared.

Eugene slowly knelt by Kristoff, who's eyes regained their original brown colour. "whoa, easy there" Eugene held the man by his shoulders as the exhaustion took hold of the blonde man. "Has...you know...has it worked?" Both men looked to the prince they tried to save. Seconds ticked by, and with each second their hope diminished a little more.

"Perhaps I did something wrong..." said Kristoff as he wanted to try again.

"No you didn't." said Eugene as he knew that look. That man was going to blame himself for not being able to save him. "You did everything you could do."

"No I didn't!" said Kristoff as guilt began to take over. "Come on, you stupid heartbreaker! get up!" Kristoff began to pound on the dead man's ribcage.

"Kristoff, stop!its not going to help!" Eugene forced the man to look into his eyes. "He's gone" spoke the thief loud and clear so it would get into the Ice harvester's head. "We were too late."

Kristoff swallowed heavily but stood up in the end. They didn't bury him or the dying horse next to him; the ground was too hard. Even when they buried them under stone, the animals would dig them up to feast on their flesh... For one last time, the man looked behind him. wake up. come on, WAKE UP. he clenched his fists, hoping against all odds that his wish would be fullfilled...nothing. The prince' grey face stayed as colourless as ever. The ice harvester turned his back. If he had stayed a few seconds longer, he might have noticed the horse tilting his head, as if it was waiting for something to happen...

* * *

Do you know that feeling, when you are floating into nothingness? Not black, not white, just...nothing? that was what he experienced now. If there even was a 'now'. He didn't even know who 'he' was actually. Just...him. He didn't know his name, nor where he came from, who his family was or how the world looked like. and that was fine for him. Just floating endlessly without any thought or emotion. Time was unknown for him. he just WAS there. Existing and not existing at the same time...

That was, untill everything seemed to collapse. Suddenly everything dissappeared. No, not dissappeared. It was ripped open, ripped apart in one destructive big bang. Time suddenly had a meaning. It was blinding and painful and amazing and terrifying... Emotion came next, like a coloured carpet on a dull blackground. And with emotion, came curiosity... and questions. Who was HE? WHERE was he?

A new sensation hit "him", as he still had to call himself that. Suddenly he felt himself bound, shackled into a uncomfortable thick shell. No...not a shell... a "body". It felt weird after him being so...endless? He didn't have another word for it. Just as he almost felt comfortable in his "vessel", he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest; and again. and again. what was happening? why did it suddenly hurt so much?

the pain only increased more and more...it seemed to build up to something, for what he didn't know... the pain became unbearable now, practically setting his body on fire in doing so. make it stop... make it stop! make it sto-

and then the world was reborn in every sense of the word. Hans' eyes flew open as his lungs refulled themselves with air. it was irregular, as if he had been on the brink of drowning, but as he calmed down from the initial shock, it soon went back to normal. The prince frowned. something was wrong. His heart...it didn't share the same shock as his lungs had. Why was that?

The prince sat slowly up, still feeling a stranger in his own body. as he took everything in, he dug into his memories. He remembered his name now...Hans Westerguard. He had a family... 12 brothers... a horse... The prince smiled when he felt the nightmare horse nudging his head. "hey Nyx." The prince stiffened when he said the name. That wasn't HIS memory. that was...someone else's. Pitch... It was as if the flood had been set wide open and the prince's breathing became irregular when he remembered everything that had transpired.

 _"You brought him here?!" screamed the figure. "He knows who I am, Pitch!"_

 _"It doesn't matter anymore" said Pitch as his eyes were glued on the Orb._

 _"It matters to me" said the figure coldly. "Kill him."_

Kill him. Kill him...KILL HIM... Hans face went downwards... to see a large, blackish cut across his stomach. KILL HIM. He. He had been DEAD. Hans face shot up to see a shocked Kristoff and Eugene run towards him and scrambled weakly to his feet. No. no, no, he couldn't... KILL HIM. those banners on the guards chest... had been the Southern sigil. HIS FATHER.

"Its alright, its alright, we got you!" Kristoff quickly helped the prince to sit down on the ground as he still seemed unstable.

"What do you remember?" asked Eugene to the pale prince.

"They stabbed me." said the prince after a long pause. "My father...ordered to kill me..." the prince's breath stocked for a moment. "I shouldn't...I shouldn't BE here!" quivered the prince's mouth. this was insane. this was unnatural. he was supposed to be dead!

"Kristoff brought you back." Hans' eyes travelled to Kristoff for a moment.

"I did what I thought was right... and I got murdered for it..." whispered Hans. "Why?"

"We don't know..." said Eugene not knowing what to say to this. "But none of this matters now." Hans looked surprised up the man at his sudden change of tone. "You go on... and clean up as much of the shit that you can.." spoke Eugene to break the man out of his thoughts.

"I don't know how to do that. I thought I did, but... not anymore..." said Hans. "Thanks to me, Sigunn and Pitch are at the mercy of my father..." Just like Kristoff, Hans had gained Pitch' memories. "I failed..." the man's voice broke down at that point.

"Good..." spoke Kristoff. Hans looked confused to the ice harvester. "Then go fail again."

Hans looked to where the others might be and returned his attention back at Kristoff and Eugene. slowly, the prince stood up and gave a small smile to Kristoff. "Let's fail together"

 **Good lord. almost 5000 words? this is a record!**

 **To clear some things up:**

 **Yes, Hans is indeed the new Nightmare King, and yes, Kristoff is indeed the new guardian of Hope!**

 **Eugene's powers as the guardian of Misschief are inspired by Loki from "Thor". They are so much alike in personality! he died by getting his spine broken. Auwch.**

 **Kristoff died of a internal bleeding in his head (because he landed with his head on a sharp rock during the fall), hence why he has still difficulty to concentrate and to put his memories in order.**

 **Hans died by blood loss/hypothermia, and was the most far "gone". Hence why it took so long to return. Also, the reason why he acts so freaked out, is because he is traumatized. He didn't just die like the rest, he was murdered by his own father. Of course that's going to leave the poor guy all chickened out!**

 **These resurrection scenes are inspired by s6x1 and s6x2 from "Game of Thrones". I don't own this.**

 **So many things have happened in this chapter. I love to hear your comments on the twists! What was your favorite part?**


	16. Explaining the Prophecy

**Before we get to the big climax for this story, You may or may not have picked up what the Prophecy actually meant. Let's break it down shall we?**

 _"When Summer wilts and Autumn falls"._

 **The first part meant Rapunzel, when she fell sick during Elsa's arrival at Corona. The First Season, after Elsa, to be "awake". The second part meant Triss, when she and Hans got chased by nightmare horses. During their chase, her powers began to turn up again, and she became the Third Season to "wake up".**

 _the Heart of Winter thaws by Spring's calls._

 **This one was the most simple, as it presents both Elsa and Anna. Elsa, a.k.a Winter got her heart thawed thanks to Anna, a.k.a Spring, the Last Season to "wake up". It can also be interpreted for that accident when they were toddlers: Anna's call for Elsa, to build a snowman together. :)**

 _the warrior, who cursed Fear shall reap,_

 **This line should be easy to understand too: It indicates to General Kozmotis Pitchiner, who got corrupted and changed, by the Fearlings into the Nightmare King.**

 _puts Hope into eternal sleep._

 **Pitch didn't technically put Hope, a.k.a his wife, in the urn... But think of the Butterfly Effect: If Pitch hadn't shown his wife the nightmare horse, she wouldn't have been chased by them. If she wasn't chased, Emily wouldn't have put her mother in the urn, and Pitch wouldn't have been consumed by hatred. So, in a far fetched way, Pitch is "responsible".**

 _A single choice shall end One's life,_

 **This one is a tricky to find out... As many characters have made the choice to die... Hans for Sigunn, Anna for Elsa, Pitch for Joyce, Joyce for Kristoff... Or am I just bringing you on the wrong foot, and does it still have to happen? who knows... you may guess who the person is!**

 _the world to fall or thrive."_

 **Ah, yes. One choice determines the world's fate... that too is yet to come... So, feel free to comment! I hope you liked this intermezzo.**

 **To Answer of my guest readers, Unknown fan:**

 **Yes, Hans, Eugene and Kristoff are immortal now, just like Jack Frost. How Elsa and the other seasons will get to stay with their immortal lover (without dying of old age), will get solved don't worry. :)**

 **Anyway, leave comments, I love to read them and to know your thoughts! Don't be shy, I won't bite like one of those Fearlings ;)**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for you reviews and kind words!**

 **Chapter 15: We're not broken, just bent... and we can learn to love again.**

The Southern King cackled when he saw everyone powerless on the ground. "Let's see... who shall I kill first?" smiled the King as he walked arround the defeated group. "It's such a pity I'm not a necromancer, so I could kill you all over and over again..." He stopped by a still struggling Elsa. "You seem like a perfect start, freak queen. Without your parents spilling your secret, I would have let my worthless son marry you... Strange how things go in life, don't you think?"

Elsa wanted to slice the man's throat at this point, so enraged was she by his careless words. He had a family! he had 12 sons, who had made it in life even besides their royal heritage! He should be content with his blessing, to have such a wonderful family... and yet, he throws this all away for power!

The King chuckled at the queen's angry silent threatement and raised the Scythe to end her life, when suddenly the Fearlings stirred, feeling uncomfortable for the first time. The King felt it too, a rumbling on the ground as if thousands of horses came galloping this way... The man turned arround and his eyes widened in pure shock.

The others too, looked baffled to the three men, they once presumed dead. Behind the three men, came a gigantic swarm of Nightmare horses. No-one spoke, as they were all too surprised to do so.

"Hallo, father" said Hans to break the silence. "I would say 'a long time not seen', but that doesn't quite work here, I'm afraid." There was no anger in the man's voice.

"How...you... you were dead" spat the man out. "You all were."

Hans ignored the man's question. "Give the Scythe to me, father. The portal needs to be closed before the two worlds crash into each other. The Fearlings don't belong here."

Eugene glanced upwards to see the Fearlings become restless, before returning his attention back to the scene. The tension was building up to a new fight, he knew it. He had been in a lot of tavern fights to know when things would get rough... Here, it was no different. Now? Eugene glanced to Kristoff, asking his permission silently with his eyes.

Kristoff slightly shook his head. Not yet...

"Any man who must say 'I am the King', is no true King." spoke Kristoff with clear repulse for the man.

For a moment everything seemed to come to a standstill. It was so quiet you could hear the winds outside howling, the snarling of the Fearlings, the breathing of the Guardians, and the soft rumbles of the Nightmare horses...

Both sides launched themselves to each other at the exact same time and crashed into each other as if two waves were collading...

"Eugene!" screamed Kristoff. the thief knew what to do, and zapped immediately the Seasons, as well as the other guardians behind them. The little group was confused and dizzy by the sudden transportation that Eugene had provided. "Where is Sigunn?"

"I can't reach her, she's...blocked somehow!" said Eugene as he tried to free Sigunn. To no avail; the shackles that held her, held him back too...

"Alright, change of plans..." muttered Hans. "I'll go free her."

"Hans... we need you to lead those horses and besides, you know your father better then anyone!" said Kristoff astonished.

Hans' eyes went glossy for a moment. "No."

"But-"

"I'm NOT going to kill my father" bit Hans, causing black sand to swirl arround him in anger and grief. The man took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Those horses will follow you, don't worry. Eugene..." Hans looked to where the former thief was, to see a blank space in front of him.

"Where is-" Both Hans and Kristoff looked up to see Eugene taunting the King, by dissappearing and appearing all arround him.

"Kristoff?" Both men looked behind to see Anna and, at a much slower pace, Triss. While Anna nearly made her and Kristoff fall from the smothering hug she gave him, Triss just stood there, without saying a word.

"Triss?" said Hans nervously. "Are you-" Hans groaned when he felt her hand smacking his face.

"You bastard! I thought you were DEAD!" screamed Triss as tears began to spill anew on her face. To everyone's surprise, she too pulled Hans in a crushing hug. "Don't EVER do that to me again!" snarled the huntress as she buried her face in the man's shoulder.

Hans chuckled slightly and wanted to answer, when a crash nearby made him and Kristoff look up. One of Eugene's versions got killed... They had to hurry, now that they still had a surprise element... "We need to free Sigunn..."

"You'll need an extra eye if you want to get there unscratched." smiled Jack to the prince who nodded in gratitude. The Guardian looked then to the portal. "But... that portal needs to be closed. Even with the nightmares, we can't keep up for that long..."

"I know how to close it, but I need that Scythe... Eugene could use some help to retrieve it" said Hans.

"Don't worry, me and Sandy are on it!" said Toothiana. Both she and Sandman immediately flew away to help the former thief.

"We'll keep those Fearlings at bay for you" said Rapunzel.

"Perfect" smiled Kristoff as the tasks were now divided. "Let's not stroll arround shall we?"

* * *

"Show yourself, coward!" snarled the King as he tried to slice Eugene in half.

"What? you mean, this self? or this self?" chuckled Eugene as multiple copy's of himself appeared. "whoeps, wrong guess!" said Eugene as the King took another down. "No price for you I'm afraid!" another version went down. "and now you just missed your chance at a second place reward..." pouted the man.

"aaaagh!" Just like Anna and Rapunzel, the King became frustrated with Eugene's babbling and his swings became less controlled now. Good old man... thought Eugene as the King attacked again. Keep exhausting yourself... Eugene took the chance to punch the guy on the nose, and quickly vanished again. Or at least he tried to as he was strangled by the man's old hands...

"You think I didn't notice a pattern boy? never become predictable or overconfident in what you will do..." Suddenly the king couldn't speak as a golden whisp was arround his neck, preventing him from breathing. In a natural reaction the King let go of the Scythe, which Toothiana quickly catched without touching the sharp edge. Eugene gasped as the man's hold dissappeared.

"BUNNY!" Toothiana was getting chased now by a great number of Fearlings, who sensed their plan in closing the portal. "catch the Scythe!" With a powerful swing, the toothfairy threw the Scythe towards Bunnymund, just before the Fearlings pressed her against the ground. Angrily, the Fearlings now focused on the Easter Bunny, who began to run away from them as well.

"No!" screamed the King. "Give me that Scythe you idiots! Its my birthright, I'm your King and-" CLANG! The King dropped unconcious on the ground when Flynn slammed a frying pan on the man's head.

"I thought he never would shut up" mumbled the thief while the Sandman made a duel of swords for the Southern King as dream. "You'll keep an eye on him?"

Sandman ticked his head in agreement and Eugene dissappeared before his eyes, to help the others.

* * *

 _This was the weirdest day of his immortal life_ mused Jack as he and Hans made their way towards Emily Jane. Just a few hours ago, they all thought Fear was their enemy... and now it was their ally... The Guardian took another Fearling out, who was trying to get the prince. "How far?"

"We're almost there!" screamed Hans as he saw a glimpse of Emily's hair through the dark swarm. "Where is that Scythe? That portal is becoming more and more unstable by the minute!" Even from this distance, they could feel the intensity of the portal. It was going to reach a point when there was no stopping at its growth...

The two sighed relieved as they made it through the swarm and spurted towards Emily. While Hans began to work on the shackles, Jack did his best to keep the Fearlings at bay. "What's taking so long!" screamed Jack when the seconds began to pass into minutes.

"Its not that easy you know!" bit Hans back as he tried again to force the hinches out with his sword. "come on..."

* * *

Meanwhile the Scythe was tossed from one Guardian to another, always just in time out of the Fearling's reach. No one deared to think of what might happen if the Fearlings would get hold of the Scythe. it was too terrifying to think about. The weapon was now with North... and the only one close enough was Kristoff.

"Kristoff, watch out that you don't touch the sharp edge!" screamed North. The man sighed relieved when Kristoff catched the hilt.

The ice harvester began immediately to run but he hadn't anticipated the Fearlings speed. "Get away from me!" The man raised his hand when one of the fearlings came too close, and blasted him away with his light magic. the other fearlings were blinded for short time...but even that won't be enough to reach Hans in time. He had to toss again...

"ELSA!" The ice queen, who was with Rapunzel nearby, saw the running ice harvester with the Scythe. "Catc-aaah!" Just at the moment of his swing, the Fearlings had run in on the ice harvester... the normally calculated swing of the bulky man was now uncoordinated and the queen's eyes widened when she saw the Scythe go completely out of course! it was going to fall into the hands of those Fearlings!

Just before they could reach it with their claws, a tornado swirled up arround the weapon, and guided it back to Elsa. Rapunzel looked behind to see Triss waving her hands towards Elsa and the summer princess smiled at her quick thinking when-

"Triss look out!" screamed Rapunzel. It was too late; the fearling took hold of Triss and as a consequence, it broke the huntress' concentration. With that, the protection arround the scythe dissappeared too. "Let her go!" FWAAAAAM! the world was as if it was on fire for the Huntress and she closed her eyes from the scorching heat that Rapunzel produced. the Fearling who took hold of Triss got roasted to ashes, as did several others of his companions.

Meanwhile the Scythe fell; just out of Elsa's reach and she sprinted on to grasp it... the queen cursed under her breath when she felt her heels preventing her from running properly. Next time, she would wear boots like those ice harvesters even if they are so unfashionable! "NO!" The queen gasped in horror when the Fearling was quicker...

* * *

CRACK! "Got it!" the shackles broke at the third attempt of breaking them, and Hans quickly catched the unconcious girl with his left arm before she could hit the ground.

"Good!" Jack turned away from the fight, and Hans quickly handed her over so he could bring her back to safety.

"I'll back you up, go!" said Hans when the guardian hesitated. the silverhaired boy didn't need another encouragement and flew Emily out of the heated battle. Hans meanwhile, turned his attention back to the Fearlings and made his hands glow dark. Behind him, he could feel the portal's radiation, burning on his back and shoulders. There wasn't much time left, realized the man.

* * *

Elsa could only stare when the fearling nearly touched the Scythe...when a sudden column of rocks rose up under the Fearling, all the way up to the ceiling, crushing the fearling in the process. "here you go" smiled Anna while Elsa picked the Scythe.

"Thank you" said Elsa, not realizing she had held her breath.

"Hey, that's what family is for, remember?" smiled Anna back. the girl glanced arround when she saw the Fearlings come their way. "we'll hold them off!"

Elsa didn't waste any more time and ran on... not noticing another Fearling glipping through the other Season's defences. "Hans, I got- aaah!" the queen fell down when the Fearling pinned her on the ground, causing her to loose grip on the weapon. the Scythe flew once again through the air... straight into the prince's hand.

It was as if a canon blasted off; when the new nightmare king touched his weapon, all the fearlings who stood within a certain range from Hans, got blasted away, leaving Elsa unharmed in the process.

* * *

Hans sucked in a deep breath when he felt the Scythe in his hand. This weapon was old, and he could feel that. Magic was in a sense memory, and the Scythe had a lot of those... as if in a trance, the man turned arround to the portal and plunged the Scythe into the ground. The portal still was growing, but at a less excellerating pace.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Elsa. "Close the bloody gate!"

"I can't!" screamed Hans back. His eyes stood wide from the power he had to use on the portal. "If I close it now, those Fearlings will have a real body!"

"What are you talking about!" screamed Rapunzel.

Hans couldn't answer anymore, as he had to concentrate on keeping the portal from expanding, and closing at the same time. It was like a balance exercise on a small cord... only with much greater consequences.

"He can't close the portal untill those Fearlings are all back inside!" said Kristoff as he tapped into Joyce's memories. "If he does that before they are all in, they will possess a real body and multiply like rabbits!"

"So how do we get them all in?" asked Bunny as they fought on.

"we have to close them off, and gradually make their place smaller, like you do with a toothpaste tube!" said Jack while he held guard with a still unconcious Mother Nature, blasting any Fearling away who came to close for his liking.

"What's a toothpaste tube?" asked Anna confused, as the girl from the 19th century had never heard of this before.

"Nevermind" said Jack as he waved his hand for indicating on dropping the subject.

"You are really bad at methaphores you know that? What you could use to describe what you just said-"

"THIS IS NOT A TIME TO CONTEMPLATE, ANNA!" screamed Hans in agony from keeping the portal in balance. "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" sweat had begun to appear on the man's face. He only held it for what? 3 minutes? And it was already putting him on his reserves!

"alright..." said Rapunzel worried when she saw Hans' face. "Let's move quickly. I can drive those Fearlings in a circle with my fire? If I'm not mistaken, they don't like light?"

"Yes" grinned Triss in agreement. "If I add some winds with it, I can make those fires higher"

"Not to mention that I can make them brighter" added Kristoff in as he showed one of his white glowing hands.

"Alright, when those Fearlings get drown inside your circle, Anna and I can stand on guard if any Fearling should try to escape" said Elsa while she too was thinking.

"So, that leaves us to drive the flock in?" said Jack. "That won't be easy..."

"I'l help you with that" smiled Emily. Everyone blinked surprised at Mother Nature, whom they had almost forgot. "And don't forget the nightmare horses..."

"Glad to see you're back alright" smiled Jack to his old friend. They had met a few times before, but they hadn't been able to talk with each other for decades! they really had to catch on to things... Neither noticed the piercing jealous look of the young ice queen.

"uh... earth to Elsa?" the young queen blinked when she saw fingers in front of her sight. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm coming, Anna!" grumbled Elsa annoyed by her sister's interference. While she had been looking to Jack and Emily, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Triss had already made a large bright fire all arround the Fearlings. But, just as Elsa had already anticipated, they tried to escape of course... with the emphasis on 'tried'.

Slowly, very slowly, the Fearlings were drown back, closer and closer to the portal, but they didn't give up just yet. Eugene, as well as the other guardians had difficulties on driving them in; Like any animal, when it would get cornered it would try its very best to escape. Here it was no different.

"Whoah!" North got knocked over by one of the fearlings he tried to drive back and desperately tried to avoid its sharp teeth from eating him, when a sudden harsh wind knocked the fearling, and several others, further back. The Nightmare horses immediately began to attack in North's stead, so they wouldn't lose any field.

With one final flick of Mother Nature's hand, she conjured up a gigantic wind storm, causing all the fearlings, who were already close to the portal, to be sucked in.

"They are all in!" screamed Toothiana to Hans. The prince however didn't answer immediately, with worried the guardians.

"help...me..." it was merely a whisper from the prince's unmoving mouth, as he couldn't risk losing concentration for one second.

Kristoff was the first to reach Hans and put his hands on the Scythe next to the prince's. Immediately, the blackish sand changed to grey as Kristoff's magic got mixed in too. Next, came Rapunzel who put her hands on Kristoff's shoulders. Then Elsa... Triss... Anna... Hans shuddered from relief as he felt their magic help him, giving him a last bit of strength...

CRACK! with a loud CLANG, the portal closed once again, and the strain that had been on the prince, as well as the rest of the group, was gone. Immediately, they all slumped on the ground, utterly exhausted by using so much of their magic. Besides their heavy breathing, there was nothing at all, and everyone listened content to the comforting silence arround the hall.

Suddenly, North began to laugh, a strange sound to hear in such a strange peaceful moment. Yet, it worked like a disease, and soon, everyone laughed with him as the stress and fear fell away from their shoulders.

Elsa grinned widely to her sister and Kristoff before her eyes went to Jack, who was laughing with Emily. Her smile wavered a little when she saw them together. Right, who was she kidding anyway? It wasn't like she could ever BE with him!

A groan nearby made everyone look in its direction, and saw the Southern King, gaining conciousness after being hit by Eugene' frying pan. The group shifted uncomfortably. They needed to decide his fate, yes, but... he was Hans' father, no-one could deny that.

"So...time for my execution it seems." said the King emotionless.

"We are not going to execute you" said Rapunzel softly. "Unlike you, we're not monsters. We're going to send you to the Southern Isles, and we will make sure you have no right to step on that throne ever again."

"Look at you all" sneered the King. "Acting so noble, acting so 'just'. Even with all that power, you are still weak" the King chuckled. " because you don't have the guts to make tough decisions."

"Mercy is a value" said Elsa sharply. "And a curse. You'll forever live in disgrace and your name shall be laughed upon...which will be a worse punishement for you, who craves status and power more then anything." With that said, everyone turned away from the King, leaving him to his fate alone on the mountain.

Anna frowned. Hans 'father had shown himself to be a cunning, but also someone who doesn't admit defeat. To simply sit there, was very suspicious indeed... the princess turned arround and her eyes widened when she saw the King take a dagger out of his left boot. "Elsa!"

The queen turned arround, but it was already too late; before she could even use her magic, the King thrust his dagger straight through the woman's stomach. With a sick STJK the King took his dagger out and wanted to throw it into Anna's artery, when Hans caught his father's wrist. However, the man hadn't anticipated his father's other fist and he stumbled back when he got hit.

"Elsa...Elsa, can you hear me!" Jack desperately patted Elsa's cheek to keep her awake.

After shaking off the dizziness, Hans barely had time to react. He was immortal yes, but he wasn't yet used to his 'invincibility' to normal weapons. When he saw the dagger being directed towards Anna once again, he reacted instictively, took the arm of his father and bent it so, that the weapon did not met his stomach, but his father's. To Hans' surprise, His father didn't look shocked, but content.

"Like father... like son..." After that, the man's face turned grey, and his eyes went glossy. Hans slowly took the dagger out and let it clatter on the ground. No... what had he done?! After a long silence the prince let out a blood curling scream of anguish and fell on his knees, hypervilating in the process. after hearing footsteps nearby, he looked slightly up, to see Triss. Immediately the prince threw himself into her body, sobbing from all those mixed emotions.

"Elsa wake up, stay with me!" screamed Jack as tears began to fall down. "I love you!" The young guardian gasped when he said those words. Had he said them out loud? He... had... He had never SAID it to her! The silverhaired boy gripped the girl tighter as if he thought she would dissappear. He had never said it to her... The guardian broke down. Literally.

"Jack?"

the guardian of Fun looked up, with red eyes from crying, to see Emily kneel by him. "I can help her...she's not dead yet..."

"She isn't?" Jack's eyes lit up, if only slightly. He didn't want to hope too much.

"No... I gave her and the others a part of me... just like my mother gave up her's for Kristoff, and my father for Hans. But, there is yet another part, I have to give..." with that said, Mother Nature kissed Elsa on the mouth.

To everyone's astonishement, Elsa's wound healed and the ice queen gasped from the sudden strange feeling that caused it. "Jack?" The two simply looked to one another, as they couldn't believe what had just happened. "I thought I never see you again!" wept the queen as she took him in a hug.

Mother Nature smiled but looked then to the other Three Seasons who were the only one's who were still mortal.

"So... what happens now?" said Rapunzel. "With Eugene being... well... immortal..." the girl went quiet, as it was still strange in her ears.

"I cannot take what has been gifted to them" said Emily to Rapunzel. "I'm sorry."

"So...if you can do this for Elsa..." said Triss who still held a sobbing Hans. "Could you do this for us too?" She couldn't leave Hans alone! He was broken inside, just like she once was. He had healed her, now was the time to heal him...

"I can..." smiled Emily. She raised her hands and blew on it, creating a small light ball in the process. as she flexed her hands, the ball divided itself into three small ones, each one penetrating one of the three seasons.

Rapunzel frowned. It wasn't... well... as grand as she thought it would be. It tickled, but that was about it. She didn't feel different or god-like or something...But, thought the girl afterwards, she was still herself, with Eugene... for Eternity, with a brand new family. Yes she would miss her parents and eventually they would die... but that was not now. Rapunzel smiled to her husband. What came, came. And she wouldn't face it alone...

 **I wanted to give everyone a equal amount in this battle. Everyone was important to succeed... I'm for myself not so happy, as I totally SUCK at writing fight scenes. Feel free to give your opinion on what was good, and what wasn't!**

 **It ends on quite a good note, I think... well, besides Hans being...you know, a total broken mess. :( Don't worry, Triss will patch him up.**

 **So, everyone is immortal now, the King is defeated... After such a very long time of depressing deaths, horrific traumas and unspoken "I love yous", it is FINALLY time for their happily ever after! Finally! I was getting teary everytime I did something horrible to one of the characters, and I'm glad we can go to the more optimistic stuff now ;)**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Arendelle, 30 October. (Three weeks after the battle.)

Hans looked from the balcony to the courtyard below, looking at the celebrating people of Arendelle. After weeks of cleaning the mess the battle had left behind, and cleansing his name from Treason on the Crown, people had begun to accept him… more or less. He supposed the distrust would never fully cease….

"I thought I might find you here…"

Hans blinked, and looked behind his shoulder to see Rapunzel come towards him. The man stayed silent and waited for Rapunzel to talk.

Rapunzel glanced to the people below, before glancing back to Hans. "How do you feel?"

"Good, thank you." The air got warmer after that, and Hans now locked eyes with the young princess.

"you are a terrible liar, you know that?"

" I'm done with lying…" said the man back. " I'm done with everything…" the man clenched his hands deeper arround the wooden carvings, and dark sand began to spread across it.

"You want to leave, like Elsa did." Said Rapunzel as she saw the pain in Hans' eyes.

"Yes… you're probably here to convince me not to" spoke Hans as he let the sand dissappear.

"I'm not. If that's what you want… nobody is going to stop you."

"Then why have you come if not to persuade me?" asked the Nightmare King confused.

"I just want you to know, that you'll always have a place here, with us." Said Rapunzel as she nodded to the others inside.

"That's very kind to say…and I appreciate it but…" Hans trailed off, as he didn't know how to put it in words.

Rapunzel put her warm hand over his, and pinched it. "-but you need time. I get it."

Hans' lips curled up. "Thank you" He embraced her tightly. He had never really spoken to her as much as Elsa or Anna, but he liked her directness towards him.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Triss?" asked Rapunzel as they parted from their hug. She had seen, like many others, that the prince was very close with her…

Hans 'smile faded a little. "I'm not really someone who loves goodbyes…"

"Hans, she…" Rapunzel bit her tongue. She didn't want to say it, as it was Triss who had to decide when she would tell him. "She's going to miss you. I heard she was going to Dunebroch… Perhaps-"

"Triss is better off without me." Interrupted Hans.

"Without letting her decide for herself?" said Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow.

Hans grumbled at her remark. "I don't –" Hans stopped himself before he would get into a fight with Rapunzel. "She'll understand" said Hans finally.

Rapunzel frowned at his words, but decided not to push the man. "Alright then…" She leaned in and gave a small kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"always."

Rapunzel watched the Nightmare King dissappear, before turning arround to see Anna.

"He's isolating himself, like Elsa did..." Spoke Anna worried .

"He just needs time Anna. Its a great deal he had to go through…" Rapunzel then saw the krumkakes Anna had brought. "Oh…. Krumkakes!" exclaimed the girl. Like always, she was curious about new things. "Can I have one?"

"Sure" smiled Anna and she gave one to her.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was talking with Triss in the ballroom. The Queen was quite interested in Triss' travels, as she had never been out of her borders before – Corona didn't count, as it had been a diplomatic trip – And was now trying a few words in Danish. Which she failed horribly in. Triss often had to re-pronounce the word Elsa was stumbling on to pronounce.

"Well, you have plenty of time to exercise on that" smiled Triss to encourage the queen.

"Yes, I hope so… speaking the words is a lot different then just writing them down."

Triss shook her head. "No, your accent is great. It's just that there are so many dialects arround, that it may sound so confusing-"

Elsa looked worried to her friend. "Triss? What's wrong?" asked the queen when she saw her face turn angry.

"That little snake!" grumbled Triss. She then shifted her eyes back to the Ice Queen. "I'm sorry Elsa, I have to go…take care of something."

"Don't let me hold you up" smiled Elsa.

"Oh, Elsa?" said the huntress suddenly with a misschievious look. "There is someone behind the curtains who wants to speak with you"

"Wait, what?" asked Elsa confused. "Triss, what do you –" She was already gone….Elsa turned her head towards the thick curtains and pulled them away to see a guilty Jack Frost. "Jack!" exclaimed Elsa angry. "Where you earshoving on us?!"

"No, of course not!" said Jack with red ears. "I just wanted to speak with you, but I decided to wait untill the conversation was over!" the guardians face went even redder and his heart went in overdrive at that point. He had already been nervous before, but now, he was practically freaking out!

"Alright, so what did you want to ask?" spoke Elsa as her heartbeat too went quicker.

"I…uhm…" stuttered Jack. "I….I just wanted to tell you...Thank you for helping me and the other guardians with the whole Fearling thing…"

"Oh…" smiled Elsa as she willed her heartbeat down. " She had hoped…

I love you… she was afraid to say him…. I love you… her hands trembled. Come on, say it! She opened her mouth, when-

"I…uhm…I gotta go…" said Jack shyly.

What? No! Elsa paled, and her hands trembled even more as frost began to spread over the ground. Don't leave! "Jack!"

The guardian turned arround.

"wait!"

"what i-mmmmh!" Jack closed his eyes when the queen pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted, they both were out of breath.

"wow" breathed Jack. He swallowed. He had never expected that kissing could be so… exhillerating. He opened his eyes, to see Elsa's smile and doubt struck him again. He had never kissed before… Had he done it right? There probably was a… royal thing, code or something?

"You're okay?" asked Elsa worried when he didn't answer.

"Yes… well…" Jack felt his cheeks redden.

Elsa frowned at his odd behaviour but then She thought again of Emily. O…maybe…he was in love with her? Oh no what had she done?! "I'm…I'm sorry…" said Elsa while keeping her tears at bay. "I shouldn't have… It was inappropiate of me."

"It…it was just a kiss…" Jack could slap himself right now. Just a kiss?! "I mean… not that…not that I don't like it…" stammered the guardian on. "I…uhm…I would like to try again, it was just…unexpected."

Elsa frowned. "But…You and Emily…" the queen trailed off as she was totally confused. She thought he rejected her because he was in love with Emily… but now he said he liked HER?

"Me and Emily?" asked Jack.

"I…uhm…" stuttered Elsa uncomfortably. "I thought…that you and Emily…were together." She felt her cheeks redden. God, now she would certainly look like a spoiled brat to him!

To her surprise, she heard laughter come from Jack's mouth.

"what?" said Elsa as she began to become angry. Did he laugh at her?! "What's so funny?!"

"Elsa, Emily and I are just old friends" smiled Jack as he took her cold hands in his. "Its just platonic." The guardian took a strand of hair out of her face. "Did I ever tell you that you are cute when you are jealous?"

"No…" said Elsa with narrowed eyes. "But that doesn't mean you are forgiven from laughing at me!"

"Oh no!" said Jack fake-angsty. "Your majesty, please, forgive me!" the guardian quickly bowed, but it was so clumsy, Elsa had difficulty to keep up a straight face. "what is my punishment?"

"Well" said Elsa as her smile broke through. "You could try and make up for it by kissing me back."

"As your majesty commands" spoke Jack and he softly kissed her… on her cheek.

Elsa laughed and took hold of his face. "That was my cheek, silly. These are my lips…" Their lips touched again, and both embraced each other as they lost themselves in the moment.

* * *

"You were sneaking away" Said Triss as she folded her arms before her chest.

"I wasn't sneaking away, I was simply leaving" said Hans as he went on with saddling his horse.

"Without telling me. That does count as 'sneaking away' in my dictionary."

"There was nothing I needed to say to you."

Triss felt her stomach sink and she slowly breathed in and out, so her anger wouldn't get the upper hand. "Well, I do." Her eyes narrowed when Hans didn't turn arround. "And I believe it is still proper to turn arround when someone is speaking to you!"

Hans slowly turned arround and stared back into her eyes. The silence hung between them like a cold winter's day untill Triss broke it. "Why were you leaving? Are you-"

"Well, shee, let me think." Bit Hans. "Perhaps because I'm sick of being asked how I feel? Guess what, I feel terrible! Now that your question is asked, you can go back and celebrate with the others!" The prince's chest heavily went up and down from his outburst and waited for her to leave.

"I was going to ask if you are coming with me. But apparently, you are too wrapped up in your own misery to see what's in front of you" replied Triss icily as she walked back inside. Tears glinstered at the edges of her eyes, but they didn't fall down.

"Wait!" Triss stopped and turned arround, to see Hans walk slowly to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger out on you. I gladly come with you…if that's still what you want."

Triss looked up and down, to see if his apology was honest."No."

"No?" Hans' shocked face shot up to face her. "I…Triss…"

Triss hastily put her finger on his mouth to prevent him from stuttering on. "Its not ALL that I want." Said the huntress with a misschievious look in her eyes.

Hans frowned at her question. "What? Do you want a horse now? A new bow?"

Triss rolled her eyes at his reaction.

"I heard there are excellent craftsmen in Dunebroch to-mmmmh!" Hans closed his eyes when Triss kissed him on the mouth. After parting from their first kiss, Hans opened his eyes to see a grinning Triss. "Oh…" murmured the Nightmare King. "So THAT was what you wanted…" The man leaned in to have a second kiss, when she retreated.

"If you want that second kiss, you need to do your job first" smirked Triss as she mounted Sitron.

Hans raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not Guardian, last time I checked my job description."

"Well, you are now." Smiled Triss back. "Tomorrow is a special day."

"Have I forgotten your birthday or something?" asked the Nightmare King after a long silence.

Triss sniggered. "No…Tomorrow is Samhain..."

"Oh…" smiled Hans as he mounted Nyx. He remembered now the old feast that the Celtic celebrated at the end of October. "Alright… so what do you want to accomplish with me showing myself to the people?" They began to ride side by side, out of the castle gates, causing orange leaves and black sand to mix together.

"I want to show children the value of Fear, like you showed us."

Hans snorted. "I sincerely doubt they would ever celebrate the Celtic Day of the Dead."

"Is that a bet?"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "No…" said the Nightmare King slowly. He had made bets before with Triss, and lost them…"Come on! It's such an stupid name. Samhain?" He snorted again at the stupidity of the name. "Just call it All Hallow's Eve for all I care!"

"Fine, that's settled then."

"What? That was a joke!" sputtered Hans.

"It does have a nice ring to it, I have to give you that…"

"It. was. A. Joke." Emphasized Hans on each word. "Drop it already." After a long stare from Triss, he dropped the serious façade and kissed her on the mouth. "But, i appreciate it" whispered Hans while smiling softly in her ear. "Thank you". Aside all the mockery, he was touched by her gift. And to be honest, he was quite thrilled for tomorrow…

The two rode on, into the descending night, without any fear of the Dark. After all... without the dark, you aren't able to see the stars.

 **Few sidenotes:**

 **-I often see in Jelsa fics that Jack takes the initiative, that he's a good kisser etc. People forget that Jack is still a teenager in mind, and that he would have no experience… since, you know, he has never been with someone before. That's why he acts so shy and nervous, because he wants to do his best for Elsa. Ahw, isn't that adorkable of him?! He's such a sweetheart!**

 **\- Hans 'outburst against Triss may seem very out of character since he's normally so calm and rational. But again, this guy has been through a lot. You can't expect him to be all happy and rainbows after just a few weeks.**

 **\- Samhain, better known as All Hallow's Eve or Halloween, marked the end of the harvest season and beginning of winter or the 'darker half' of the year for the Celtics. It was seen as a liminal time, when the boundary between this world and the Otherworld thinned. This meant the 'spirits' or 'fairies', could more easily come into our world and were particularly active. At Samhain, it was believed that the spirits needed to be propitiated to ensure that the people and their livestock survived the winter. Offerings of food and drink, or portions of the crops, were left outside.**

 **I'm not that satisfied with the ending... but let me know in the comments what you thought of the story...**

 **A Question that may arise...Will there be a Sequel? It depends on all of you actually, if you want to see more expanding on this universe. I have a few idea's...But you are always welcome to add ideas in the comments.**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle.**


	19. A Guardian's Center

**As you all know, Each Guardian has a Center.**

Toothiana has Memory.

Sandy has Dreams.

North has Wonder.

Bunnymund has Hope.

Jack has Fun.

 **But what of all our new Guardians? What center have they? What defines them?**

 **Anna: Guardian of Spring. Center: Love.** Quite fitting for her as Center, since she is able to forgive people quickly, no matter how grave their mistakes are. To forgive is to love another...

 **Kristoff: Guardian of Hope. Center: Acceptance**. Kristoff is a very calm person, who will say what is on his heart. To accept Anna's company at the beginning of the movie, even while he is not the most social person, shows his golden heart. It shows his willingness to stay open to his surroundings, and is a listening ear for everyone.

 **Rapunzel: Guardian of Summer. Center: Creativity.** Rapunzel is a do-it-all. she paints, she cooks, she play darts, she dances... she is curious about everything and wants to learn.

 **Flynn/Eugene: Guardian of Misshief. Center: Courage.** Flynn always has a daring side to him, He often does things without thinking. But that's what courage represents: when people take risks, they are courageous.

 **Triss/Mary: Guardian of Autumn. Center: Change**. She doesn't go with the flow and takes action where she can. Triss is adaptable in new situations and a quick thinker. Also physically, she is the quickest runner out of all the Guardians. (she even surpasses her own brother!)

 **Hans: Guardian of Fear. Center: Guidance.** Hans is a natural leader, as we have already witnessed during the Big Freeze. Just like Fear can guide you during life-threatening situations, during moments when you have to decide in a split second...

 **Elsa: Guardian of Winter. Center: Will.** Elsa shows great will-power in the movie. she will do whatever it takes to protect her sister from harm, and she succeeds in that for over 13 years! Now that is mental strength! She doesn't give up in what she believes is right and will go on untill the very end.

 **I have looked to each character, and sought a Center according to their personality.**


End file.
